


True Love's Cost

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Prince Marth is discovered to have gone missing right before he's expected to be engaged to Princess Caeda of Talys.  Chaos ensues.Severa, a detective is personally contacted by the Exalt himself to find his missing son.  Only for her to discover the Exalt’s son has been dead for a very long time...(Featuring Trans Marth x Trans Robin)





	1. Prologue: Before Lucina’s 'Birth'

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea floating around in my head for a while...and now it begins...

“I have a job for you...it's to do with my son, Marth who is missing...my wife and I...we're worried.  Worried that something terrible has happened to him, we are...I am...afraid something's happened to him.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “I don't know where he left to or why he left.  You're a detective right?”

She twilled a hand through her long red hair and she sighed,

“I'll be frank, there isn't much of a chance but I'll try to find him.” She said, “Simply because I am a sucker for sop stories and Prince marries Princess ones too.”

The relief on his face was tangible, “Thank you.” He said as she pulled out her notebook,

“So then, can you tell me about the last time you saw your son?” She asked, “Any detail no matter how small can help.” She added,

“Well.” He frowned, running a hand through his hair again, “There wasn't anything unusual that happened...we had all just sat down to lunch like normal and…”

 

~~~

 

He was depressed.  His eyes downcast as he listened to what his future was going to be.  As the first born prince of Ylisse, Marth's bride was already chosen for him.  A woman he'd met at one of his family's charitable balls, one who wasn't interested in him and was only interested in the title he bore.  He'd known from the moment he met her that she wouldn't like the truth of the matter, nor would his parents.

 

He didn't want to be Prince Marth...nor did he want to be Exalt.  He wanted...to be a woman. In his dreams he was one, and then reality would make him wake to still being a man.  He tried not to cry but it was becoming difficult.

 

So when he was told that he was going to get engaged to Princess Caeda, Marth snapped.  Oh sure he didn't show it on the outside- that was a foolish thing to do- rather he acted as if that was what he was prepared for.

 

In reality he was planning his escape.

 

He listened to his father, Exalt Chrom explain how badly Ylisse _needed_ Talys as an ally but Marth wasn't listening.  His mother Maribelle was looking at him and shaking her head as if she knew he wasn't paying attention.

 

However the Royal Consort and Duchess of Themis had duties to attend to, like managing her duchy and overseeing the wedding plans of her son's upcoming wedding that he had no desire to participate in.

 

Marth was normally quiet throughout lunch, letting his family talk around him while he was made acutely aware of just how uncomfortable he was in his own skin.  His hair necessarily cut short, made him uneasy. He wanted to wear it longer but his mother forbade it. Clothing he didn't like was forced upon him from an early age and he had gotten better at concealing how it made him feel.  He made it seem like he'd finally accepted his role. He did everything he could to come off as the happy prince, but he couldn't smile. After lunch he was quick to retire to his rooms, stating he was simply tired. A fact not too far from the truth.  He however knew he only had a small window of time.

 

He made his way to visit a friend of his.  She was from one of the old noble houses of Ylisse.  A bit on the eccentric side but a sweet girl all the same.  He was well aware that his mother would be furious if he was caught near her, so he'd worn the most inconspicuous clothing possible.  Though his hair colour was quite hard to hide, Marth was surprised by how easy it was to leave the Castle. He expected more trouble than what he got.

 

When he arrived at the Whitewing Estate, it was to see his childhood friend Cynthia, a friend that his mother often tried to keep him from seeing (because she feared he'd try to marry her or some ridiculous reason like it).  They were in the same school until she left for a veterinary course in one of Ylisse's more open universities. Marth had the misfortune of being forced into the same stuffy university his father had studied at and he'd left not long after beginning the course because he knew deep down it wasn't him.  The fight he'd got into with his mother was...horrible to say the least. Marth sighed. This wasn't in the cards but he knew that Cynthia was the only person he could turn to.

 

~~~

 

“So he left lunch to rest?” She asked and the man nodded,

“He had a lot on his plate, my wife and I felt it best to give him some time.”

The detective wrote down in her notebook and said, “Alright, then what happened?”

“We were getting ready for our normal duties…”

 

~~~

 

Marth spoke softly with Cynthia in the stables of the Whitewing Estate and she sighed, “I...I never knew that was how you felt.  Oh gods Marth, I am so sorry!” Cynthia cried hugging him,

“It's alright Cynthia...I just...should have been stronger…” He said weakly,

“It's not your fault either!” Cynthia said firmly.  “And you know what. I'm going to help you. It's the least I can do.” She said as passionate as when they were kids.  Marth felt a smile, a truly genuine smile for the first time in a long time. “So how about we give you a makeover!”

Marth blushed and couldn't help the excited look on his face.

 

~~~

 

“So you noticed he was missing around dinner time?”

“Yes.” The man replied, “We thought it odd so had gone to check on him but...the room was empty.”

She made a note and said,

“Thanks, I'll see if I can piece together what happened.”

The man sighed with relief.

 

~~~

 

Marth sat in front of a mirror, eyes wide at the sight before him.  He couldn't believe how...beautiful he was. Cynthia had done her best and for some reason he _felt_ right.  “Cynthia…” his voice trembled, “This is…”

She was chewing her lip, “You don't like it?” she asked and Marth's eyes were brimming with tears,

“This is...perfect…” A weak smile made its way across his face and Cynthia blinked in surprise,

“I'll say I don't get the eye patch for your left eye though…”

Marth sighed, “That's where my Mark of Naga surfaced and it must remain hidden.” He looked into the mirror, “I still feel much...better this way.”

There was a beautiful woman in that mirror.  The white haired woman to her right was grinning widely again and Marth smiled,

“So are you ready to go?” Cynthia asked,

“Why yes.  I might not have much but at least I have a friend like you I can count on.”


	2. Chapter 1: Lucina's Birth

“Are you ready?” The silver haired Plegian Sorcerer asked calmly, “I won't be able to fully change your body, so you'll still have your penis in working order- the spell will stop you from growing a beard and give you a slightly more feminine appearance however, but that's all it can really do, it won’t fully change you.”

“I am okay with that,” Marth said calmly, “I know how difficult it can be for such a request, however I am willing to at least try to work with what I have.”

“Very well, this shouldn’t take too long.” Cynthia’s father said calmly as he began to cast the spell.

 

It was child’s play for him to cast such a spell, one that he’d done quite a lot of back in Plegia where he was from.  Most people having the desire to alter their gender as Grima was said to have been able to do. Having a genderless god made most people feel like they should have a choice as to how they were seen in public and home and the only real measure was whether or not you could do a task well or not.

 

Henry as it so happened was one of the best at this particular spell as he’d had plenty of time to learn and perfect it.  As such this favour he was doing for his daughter’s friend was easy enough. What surprised him was that Marth asked in the first place, but he supposed that perhaps the quiet ones were the most surprising.  Henry had not thought an Ylissean would desire to be something else than what they were. Hells he expected anything but this.

 

Their goddess Naga was a clear female.  She was bound to her gender and in a way, so too were most, if not all Ylisseans.  The fact that Marth was even  _ considering _ this was a huge thing.  It was as anti-Ylissean as could be.

 

Henry however didn’t particularly care.  Why should he, especially since it was of Marth’s choosing.  As the thought crossed his mind Henry had to wonder if maybe...at the heart of it all was someone who didn’t feel right in their own skin and was trying to make their outside like their inside.  After all what did it matter what the vessel was for a soul? The soul decided what was right and the vessel could be shaped around it.

 

~~~

 

Severa sighed as she wrote down everything that Chrom had told her about what happened the day Marth had gone missing, trying to find clues as to what had happened and why the Crown Prince of Ylisse would suddenly go missing for no real apparent reason according to his parents.  She sighed and had a look at the day from what Chrom had told her. As it was, she wasn’t sure how much time she had as Marth likely had been missing for a full day now and the longer he'd been missing the harder it was to find him.

 

Severa set up her board as her partner, Kjelle arrived, “A new case Sev?”

“Yeah.  Prince Marth is missing and the Exalt wants us to find him.” She explained, “Right now I don’t have many clues or much information, other than he didn’t show up for dinner last night and that isn’t normal for him apparently.”

Kjelle frowned, “Hmm...that isn’t much to work with is it?” She asked,

“No.  So we’d better figure out where he is and soon, because there’s an engagement party coming up.”

“Alright so then, I guess the next step is to interview the rest of the family then.” Kjelle said,

“Can you cover the Royal Consort?” Severa asked, “I have a feeling she might know more than Prince Brady, I’ll cover him so-”

“Yeah, I can.” Kjelle said with a sigh, “I wonder how long it will take.”

“How long is a piece of string?” Severa shot back.  Kjelle was about to answer when a familiar voice spoke, as unwelcome as he was, Owain never knew when to tone down.  Severa considered the man a nuisance but they did need the Duke of West Ferox's help on occasion with cases and he often gave them high level access when needed.  Doubtless they would need his help this time as well but... 

“Hoi there!  I could not help but hear the brightest of tones that we have a new case.”

Severa rolled her eyes, “Gods Owain not-”

“Hmm...oh...ah…” Owain winced as he saw what the board, his expression faltering, almost making Severa regret how short she was being with him.  The next words he said she did not expect to hear at all…

“I...wondered how long it would take yonder cousin of mine to succumb to his depression…” Owain sighed as he carefully riffled through the papers of Severa's notes.  The pain in his voice abundantly clear. He sighed heavily, “Hark fair Marth thou be e'er remembered fondly for thine teaching of the noble blades.”

“Wait...are you saying that Prince Marth is-”

“YOUR COUSIN?!” Severa both yelled and finished for Kjelle.  Owain sighed and ran a hand through his short blond hair, his tone oddly normal,

“Yes, he is.” The pair gaped at the eccentric man and Owain continued, “Marth is...very good at hiding his emotions about a lot of things, especially from Aunt Maribelle and Uncle Chrom.  He had...a disconnect with them if you will. He never fought with them, he was too kind a soul to do that and would never dream of it, but...he was always distant at the best of times, even though we were close as could be, I fear there was much Marth never told even me.”  Owain looked through the notes again and he sighed, “Of course Uncle and Aunt wouldn't notice...few could or would. Poor Brady...he's going to be a mess if he's not already.”

“So then do you know where Marth might have gone?” Severa asked and Owain sighed,

“No, last I saw of him was before the Council announced they had found him a bride.  Mayhaps, you could ask the fair Lady of the Whitewing family? She was always a good friend to him- and I oddly enough.  She might know if there is a chance of finding Marth, however I suppose I should warn you...her family is a bit...well unusual.  Lady Sumia is perfectly fine of course...but...you may want to be careful when it comes to Lord Henry...he's uh...Plegian...” Owain finished lamely, “A true Sorcerer that one.”

 

~~~

 

“Almost done…” Henry said calmly as the spell began to sink into the very fabric of Marth’s being.  It would draw out the appearance of the soul within the vessel, but it would not be able to fully draw the appearance, such was the nature of the spell and the nature of what he was doing.  A low grunt of pain came from Marth, a sign that the spell was beginning to work much sooner than Henry had anticipated it to. He kept his focus as Cynthia spoke,

“You're doing great, just a little more.” Cynthia soothed gently holding Marth’s hand, “You can do it.” She soothed.

Another muted cry of pain and Henry knew that the cast was almost complete.  He gave a final push of mana and said softly, “There we go, it will take a couple of days for the spell to take its full affect.  In the meantime, you'll need to take it easy for now. Try to not over exert yourself.” Henry said calmly, “You will have to rest.”

Marth nodded weakly, “Of course.” Henry was amazed by how different Marth's voice sounded already.  He wondered if the spell would work far greater than before.

“I suppose this is the point where we ask what name you'd like.” Cynthia spoke softly, and the weakened reply was,

“Lucina, please.” Before Marth ended up becoming unconscious as a bout of exhaustion took over like Henry expected.

 

He was quick to react, as he gently supported  _ Lucina's _ body.  Cynthia looked at her father,

“Well this would a good time to get your mother Cindy.” Henry said calmly, “She should have the spare room ready by now.”

“Okay Dad!” Cynthia said quickly going to see her mother.

 

Henry gently checked to make sure that Lucina was alright and then he spotted his wife, “Hey Sue, is the spare room ready?” his wife nodded,

“Yes love, it is.  I have everything ready.” Sumia said calmly, “I take it we're going to have the funerary meal tonight?”

Henry nodded, “Yeah, tonight we mourn, tomorrow we welcome Lucina.”

“Will she be well enough to…?” Sumia asked letting her question hang,

“If she gets enough rest, then yes she should be able to.” He said calmly.  “In a couple of days, she should be fully able to get about on her own with no ill effect.”

Sumia smiled softly, “Alright then love.  We'll look after her.”

 

They moved Lucina into the spare room and carefully got her into the bed.  Sumia tucked the young woman in, unsurprised that the eye patch was still in place.  She smiled softly as Cynthia spoke quietly, “Rest easy Lucina. We'll look after you.” She smiled, “I'm surprised you didn't go with Martha, but I guess you didn't feel comfortable holding onto the past in that way huh?” Cynthia said as she gently brushed Lucina’s hair off her face.

 

It would take a while to grow out but that was alright as there was plenty of time for that to happen.  They would look after Lucina until she was well enough to make her own way in the world. Cynthia had enough time to organise a special gift for her friend.  However she and her father would quietly morn the loss of another.

 

She held the tiny figure in her hands.  It was made in the likeness of her friend and she cradled him with care as she went through the difficult task of selecting a miniature coffin.  When she found one worthy of a Prince she laid the figure inside the coffin and said softly, “Goodbye...Marth. May Naga keep you and Grima guide you.” She murmured, placing a gentle kiss to her pinky and softly touching the figurine's head.

 

She then placed a small shroud of chiffon over him and her father closed the tiny coffin with magic creating a powerful seal that could only be opened by magic before tenderly placing it into a draw where other equally tiny coffins sat in and as he closed the draw, a spell to conceal it was cast.  After all no one should disturb the dead. The draw a tiny catacomb of the people Cynthia's father had helped to feel comfortable with themselves. And now...Marth was there too. A part of him would remain in Lucina, that was a given. But he would also be  _ here _ .

 

It was a difficult thought to process but she would work through it.  Cynthia knew that she was needed in the kitchen and headed to help her mother who was busy preparing the funerary dinner.  A dinner Lucina wouldn't be able to partake in as she was still too weak from the spell and it had yet to take full affect.  Cynthia came into the kitchen and Sumia looked up from the stove, “Dueling with unpleasant thoughts love?” She asked and Cynthia replied,

“Yeah.  I am.” She said as she came to stand beside her mother who just so happened to have Cynthia's little brother currently growing inside of her,

“You know this is what he wanted, right love?” Sumia said tenderly, “I know it might seem harsh but in the end, you can't be happy without being true to yourself.”

“I know...it's just...I never expected Marth to feel that way.” Cynthia admitted, “And for us to be the only people he felt he could say it too.  I know it's not my place but...I think a part of him was frightened of being rejected…”

Sumia gave a sympathetic hug, “I know Pega Pony Princess.” She said using Cynthia's pet name from when she was a little girl riding the toy Pegasus Henry had hexed to ‘fly’ for her.

 

Nearly everything in the house had some kind of hex on it.  Dishes cleaned themselves, brooms moved about sweeping up dust and bins emptied themselves or took themselves out to the curb to wait for the large trucks to empty them.  Almost everything ran on magic, even their lights did. It kept their actual costs down to the point where it was non existent, a very useful thing given how bad prices for food was getting.  Even their stables cleaned themselves with Henry's hexes. Sumia was glad she chose to marry a Plegian Sorcerer, especially since the magic came in handy. Though she could have done without the out of control magic Cynthia had when she was a baby.  The kind of out of control magic that they could look forward to when Cynthia's little brother was born. Yet Sumia found it was okay. She continued to work on the meal. She also knew that Lucina would need sustenance as well so prepared a simple broth for her to have when she woke.  To Sumia there was an understanding. She knew that Lucina likely would not want to return to Ylisstol Castle, and Sumia herself understood that too well. Chrom might have been well meaning but he was not a man who would be comfortable with Lucina's presence. Especially since it was at the cost of Marth, the son Chrom loved dearly.  Sumia also knew that on some level, that Lucina wasn't sure she was ready to see her parents, that it would be a painful process. Sumia knew that when Lucina was ready she would seek them out.

 

~~~

 

A loud knock on the door saw Severa and Kjelle let into the Whitewing Estate’s surprisingly humble mansion.  To their shock it was no servant that answered the door but none other than Cynthia herself. The surprised woman lead them up the steps and into a rather well kept office.  An office that had a man at the desk that was casually reading the paper. He spoke, “What's the matter cat got your tongue?” He said laying the paper down an snorting at his own pun, “Oh, alright, puns aside, I assume you're here with good reason, Detectives.”

Severa cleared her throat, “We're looking for Prince Marth.” She said with a serious expression.

“Well what a waste.” Lord Whitewing said, “He's long gone.  Started a new life he did. He's in a better place now.”

Severa frowned, “His family are worried sick and-”

He tutted at them, “Sorry but I won't say where he is.  So that's all there is to it.” He said calmly, “You might as well tell them the truth.  Prince Marth is  _ never _ coming back.” He said.  A pin could have dropped from those words.

 

For Severa it didn't make any sense.  No one should have disappeared into thin air.  Nor should a trail run cold. She was however shocked.  Why would Marth do something like this, and where would he have gone?  The questions didn't make sense.

 

~~~

 

As the new day dawned, Chrom was quietly informed of what had transpired and he was upset.  The fact his up and left was almost too much to bare and he broke down. He cared about his son and insisted Severa find him.  A broken man pleading. Severa explained what she had found and vowed to find Marth for them. To seek the truth of what happened.  Chrom nodded weakly.

 

~~~

 

Lucina woke to the sound of birds calling and as she opened her eyes she felt like a distant memory was in the back of her mind.  She sat up and stretched. Her body protested and she sighed as the tension left her. She was glad that it was a new day. A fresh start for her.  Gingerly she set her feet out of bed and felt lightheaded. She simply sat and waited for it to pass and when she did, a low sigh escaped her. She moved slowly and as she walked she had to wonder if there was something she was missing.


	3. Chapter 2: Robin Grima

Lucina yawned softly as she walked to the kitchen, stomach rumbling slightly as she was hungry.  A soft laugh escaped her as she watched the broom sweeping away and the vacuum cleaner hummed as it picked up the dust.  It amazed her that magic could be used so much in a house. She hesitated however when she realised she didn’t know where to get food, or indeed if she was overstepping boundaries.  A sigh escaped her, “Hey Lucina! I didn’t expect you to be up so early.” Cynthia’s voice sounded from behind her and she spun to face her friend.

“My apologies.” Lucina said quietly, “I wasn’t sure about-”

Cynthia laughed, “Aw, don’t worry Lucina!  I’ll get us both something to eat.” She said with an infectious grin, “So you can relax for now, okay?”

Lucina smiled and a soft giggle escaped her, “I’ve been here for a couple of days already Cynthia,” She said calmly, “I’m sure I should be allowed to help out.” She said and Cynthia laughed,

“Sure.  I can teach you how to move around the kitchen.” She giggled, “Oh!  And before I forget, Robin’s coming to visit.”

“Robin?” Lucina asked surprised,

“A friend of mine who basically had to flee Plegia like Papa did because of a horrible civil war.”

“That sounds horrible!” Lucina gasped,

“He’s actually really smart.” Cynthia said calmly, “Like really smart.  He helped me through Vet school. I never met a guy like him.” Cynthia said with a laugh, “Anything he puts his mind to is easily done.”

“He sounds like he knows a fair bit.” Lucina said with a grin and Cynthia laughed,

“He’s really cute too Lucina.  Like super cute. Not quite my type of guy but he’s a great friend through it all.” Cynthia explained.

Lucina snorted, “Trying to ship me already.” Lucina laughed and the pair shared a loud laugh.

“Are you girls alright?” Sumia spoke up and the pair smiled at her.  She grinned, “Lucina sweetie, you don’t have to-”

“It’s the least that I can do.” Lucina assured her and Cynthia giggled,

“Yeah and we’ve got this!” Cynthia said as she and Lucina worked on some breakfast.  Sumia sighed.

 

~~~

 

A silence fell over the Whitewing Estate as Lucina did her best to figure out what to wear out of the clothes that Cynthia was loaning her for the party later on which Robin was apparently going to be there.  She sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. For now there was little that she could do with it (since it was short) and she felt mildly depressed about it. She looked through all of the dresses and none seemed to suit (or fit too well) when Sumia came in. “Is something the matter Lucina?” She asked calmly and Lucina sighed,

“I’m not sure which dress to wear and...I don’t think they fit too well.” She explained and Sumia gave a small smile,

“Well they can always be adjusted to fit, and there is one I don’t think you’ve tried yet.” She said holding up a dark navy blue dress and Lucina tilted her head, she did like it.  She smiled,

“I suppose it can't hurt to try.” Lucina agreed.

 

~~~

 

Once everyone was ready, Sumia was busy making all kinds of party snacks and food.  Lucina hovered as she smelled all kinds of delicious smells that were making her mouth water.  She was having fun and enjoying her present from Cynthia, a simple gold tiara with a groove of ruby markings.  Lucina loved it the moment she saw it and insisted she wear it. Cynthia had the idea of changing up Lucina’s eye patch for a butterfly shaped mask to go with the beautiful dark off the shoulder navy blue dress.  She sighed as she walked around the main room, listening to conversations but not really participating in it.

 

She happened across a figure in a hooded black coat with purple markings seemingly as out of place of such a place.  She saw a small frown and thought she was inadvertently causing a problem but then she spotted a grin, “Ah, hello.” The hood came down to reveal an albino man with a very delicate looking face, “Not much of a socialist I see.” His smile set Lucina's heart fluttering in her chest, very rapidly and she felt heat splash across her cheeks in a way she'd never known...even as Marth.  She said bashfully,

“I'm not entirely sure what to talk about with most of the people here.”

The albino chuckled, a sound that had poor Lucina’s heart hammer even more.  His brown eyes were warm and gentle, and they held a mirth to them that made her feel light headed and giddy with excitement.  He said calmly, “Ah, at least we can sample Sumia's amazing cooking.” He grinned again and Lucina swore her knees were going to give out if he kept that up.  He seemed to be a nice enough man and had a comfortable warmth about him, a kind of warmth that Lucina found herself enjoying.

“Yes, I must admit I could eat her pies all day every day.” Lucina smiled softly and the albino chuckled,

“Gods yes!” He laughed, “I've been trying to get her secret for ages!” He grinned again and Lucina realised something,

“Are you Plegian by any chance?” She asked,

He gave a small laugh and said, “Plegian by birth but I've lived with my father, Validar in Ylisse for most of my life.”

Lucina grinned, “Well you could have fooled me.” She said, “Your accent is so beautiful.” She smiled.  To her surprise the albino went bright red, but there was a clear smile on his face,

“Well that's a first.” He said with a grin, “I'm Robin Grima by the way.” He said still smiling and blushing slightly,

“I'm Lucina Ylisse.” She said with a smile.  She knew deep down she would never be an Altea, so she chose a name that was fair and a very common surname as well.  Robin grinned his blush still evident,

“Nice to meet you Lucina.” He said,

“The pleasure is mine Robin.” Lucina said with a smile.  The pair grinned and Lucina sat next to the young man. Talk turned to what they liked best and Lucina mentioned she liked reading, which lead to talk about what titles she'd read and what she thought of _Wyvern Wars_ \- a series Lucina particularly loved and Robin too apparently- and the pair were fast becoming friends.  They almost didn't even notice the time as Robin started to come out of his shell, as well as Lucina starting to come out of her own shell as well.  They were laughing at the antics of Cynthia as she'd had a bit too much to drink and was a giggling mess. They both grinned and for a moment a comfortable silence came across them.

 

Robin was smiling and Lucina was relaxed enough to replace the mask with her eye patch, a move that inadvertently revealed the Mark of Naga in her left eye.  Robin didn't seem to notice but then again Lucina _had_ admitted she wasn't as she appeared to be.  Funnily enough Robin wasn't as he appeared either.  His right hand had the Mark of Grima. The mark of the Fell Dragon Grima.  They both decided it didn't matter. As Lucina said their marks didn't define them, they defined themselves.  Something that seemed to lift Robin's mood immensely.

 

* * *

 

Cynthia had her fifth drink of the night when she spotted Robin talking to Lucina.  She grinned as the pair seemed to be getting along quite well. A small laugh escaped her.  Lucina deserved some good friends to help her. Cynthia grinned and came over to the pair. Robin was just too sweet.  He wasn't Cynthia’s type but seeing the way Lucina had blushed, Cynthia was willing to be that the bluenette had fallen for the albino man.  And that was an interesting twist dare Cynthia think it. Robin as Cynthia knew wasn't as male as he appeared, and like Lucina had opted for the dark magic route to change himself.  Robin wore his white hair short but in the old days, he used to have it very long indeed. Cynthia liked the shorter style as it suited him better, and Robin it seemed was equally smitten with Lucina.  Cynthia made a small prayer to the Fell Dragon that the couple would be blessed. She felt they were made for one another, just as the romance novels went.

 

~~~

 

Three months after the party Lucina was nervously pacing the room, several different dresses on the bed that she'd bought herself with what little money she earned in a small job as she decided to at least be able to make her own way in the world and cover the cost of her being in the Whitewings’ home.  “What to wear, what to wear…” She bemoaned.

 

She pulled out a couple more dresses looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as they didn't work for what she thought she'd like.  She looked at herself and ran a hand through her hair, eye patch in place. She sighed wistfully. Her hair had been growing slowly. It was almost long enough to tie back, but Lucina wanted it to be _longer_ .  She _needed_ it to be longer.  Especially since it looked so much better with some length.  She sighed and picked up one of the more hidden gems of her dress collection.  She absolutely adored the octopi motifs and it never failed to bring a smile to her face.  Still the fact that both Cynthia and Sumia winced the last time she wore it told her it wasn't quite good for going out in.  A sigh escaped her and she found a simple white dress she'd forgot she'd even bought. She held it up and it seemed to look nice.  She sighed and pulled off the short dress she was wearing and changed into the white one. When she looked up she felt a smile. This dress _had_ to work.  She picked out a black lace jacket over it and she smiled.  This _had_ to work.  She pulled out some sandals and gave herself another once over and smiled.  She was excited as she was nervous.

 

When she arrived to the main lounge room Sumia smiled, “That looks nice Lucina.” She said and Lucina smiled in response,

“I hope it's not too much for my…” Lucina blushed suddenly.  She was acting like a lovestruck teenager but she couldn't help it. “Uh, date with Robin.” Sumia chuckled softly and Lucina blushed again.

 

Since meeting Robin she had been going out with him...sort of.  The pair often had lunches, went out to drink tea (Robin had a dislike of coffee oddly enough preferring a spiced tea which Lucina was hooked on thanks to him), and had hung out whenever Lucina didn't have to work and Robin was free.  Today would be their first dinner date. A day that Lucina had been both looking forward to and dreading at the same time. Were it up to the Ylissean council she would have been forced to marry someone she didn't like or know too well.  However with the freedom she'd gained...it made her nervous. However this was Robin and Lucina knew that he was actually pretty good at picking things for her to try, and happy to take things at a pace she was comfortable with. They had both two fully free days and Lucina had suggested the dinner date herself so really…

 

A gentle knock on the door and Sumia was too quick for Lucina.  She sighed and fidgeted in place. Then she heard the soothing voice of Robin and Lucina couldn't help the smile that appeared, “Hey Lucina, are you ready to…” Robin said then he blushed.  The shy smile told her that he liked the dress she was wearing. He smiled, “You look stunningly beautiful.” He said blushing. Lucina smiled and felt heat creep up her cheeks,

“Thank you Robin.  You look quite dashing as well.” Sumia grinned,

“Have fun you two.” She said with a mirthful expression,

“Don't worry, we'll be sure to let you know if anything happens.” Robin assured calmly and Lucina smiled.  “So shall we?” He said as he offered his arm to her. Lucina smiled and looped her arm in his,

“Yes, let's go.  See you when I return Sumia.” Lucina smiled and the pair left into the warm December night.  Robin grinned widely once they came to his small car,

“I must admit I have been looking forward to tonight.” Robin said opening the door for her and bowing, “I know of a really good place, the chef likes his sugar and desserts and makes some of the best in Ylisse.” He grinned,

“I am curious.  Who could possible be that good?” Lucina asked him once he sat in the driver's seat to her right.  Robin grinned and was clearly very pleased with himself,

“A work buddy of mine.” He said cryptically, “He has a habit of giving people nicknames.  He calls me Bubbles for some reason.” Robin said rolling his eyes as the quite sound of his music playing softly in the background.  Lucina smiled and they shared a small moment of just the music. Then Lucina said,

“Maybe it's because you're so bright and bubbly.” She suggested,

“Maybe.” Robin grinned as they came to a set of lights.  The pedestrians crossed and Robin continued, “I wonder if my Father will make an appearance tonight?”

Lucina was surprised, “I don't think I've met him.” She said calmly and Robin chuckled,

“Well he's usually pretty busy, so I don't think he's going to be in.  Running a restaurant is not easy. I don't know how he does it to be honest.” Robin said calmly,

“Really?” Lucina was surprised, she didn't know that about Robin.  He let out a chuckle,

“Father is...pretty involved and I just work for him.  Nothing too major I must admit but...eh, it pays the bills.” Robin said with a shrug, and Lucina gave a nod.  She had never really had to work until she came to stay at the Whitewings’ home. She held a new appreciation for those who worked for the Royal Family.  Still she found herself wondering about that. She found the world to be a place that was harsh, but she also found it relieving. To be able to earn her own income and actually be able to work for it rather than have it given to her...it was nice.  She smiled softly and Robin pulled to a stop,

“Here we are.” He said with a grin.  Lucina blinked and saw a rather cute little restaurant before her.  The sign was shaped like a dragon and she grinned,

“How did you know?” She said with a smile and Robin grinned,

“Well you did enjoy lunch so…” He blushed slightly and Lucina smiled, “I thought you might like dinner.” He finished and Lucina grinned,

“I should have known!” She grinned and Robin smiled.  Once again he'd shown her how attentive he really was.  She grinned, “Now I am definitely going to enjoy this!”

 

~~~

 

As it turned out Chef Gaius Gurei _was_ on shift and as Robin and Lucina drifted over to their usual table, there was a few giggles and laughs.  Lucina chatted about the latest book in the _Wyvern Wars_ series and Robin joined her in theorizing what would happen next, something they enjoyed doing together.  Dinner came and they continued their banter for a while longer. It was a relaxed night.

 

By the time dessert came around the pair were talking about a very serious topic.  Robin had not spoken about his mother before and as they had another drink each placed on the table, Robin heaved a sigh and began, “I don't remember much about my mother, other than she was killed in just before we managed to escape for Ylisse.  I don't even know how, especially since Father won't talk about what happened that night all that much. We have a couple of pictures of her and I must admit, Aversa and I do take after her quite a lot, me more so than Avie.” He smiled softly. Lucina had a sense that it was a painful topic for Robin,

“She lives on then, in both of you.” Lucina said with a gentle smile and Robin grinned,

“I guess she does.” He grinned, “Enough wallowing, I believe we have a dessert to try.”

Lucina grinned and true to Robin's word, it was amazing, “Sweet mother of Naga I've gone to nine heavens!”

Robin chuckled, “Gaius’ specialty.” Robin grinned enjoying the look of bliss on Lucina’s face.  “He's the best when it comes to dessert.”

Lucina smiled, “I'll say!” She said with a big grin, “It's a tough call to make.  Sumia's pies or this…”

Robin let out a hearty laugh, “You and I both.” He grinned, “I don't know how they do it.”

“Yo Bubbles,” A ginger haired man came out with a wide grin, “Glad to see you're enjoying it.  Hello Blue, the name's Gaius, humble dessert chef at your service.”

Lucina smiled, “It's amazing,” she said as Robin grinned, “I should come more often.” She said and Robin shared a grin with her,

“I swear I'd put on a lot of weight thanks to this guy!” Robin jested and Gaius laughed,

“Poor you Bubbles.  So anyhow, it's nice to meet you in person Blue.” He said, “And I'm glad you're helping Bubbles here smile some more.  He needs it.”

Robin rolled his eyes, “Gaius…” He said with a sarcastic grumble.  The three burst out laughing,

“And that reminds me, Bubbles are you and Blue free for tomorrow?  Tharja and I haven't gone out for a while and she's insisting on a double date so…” Lucina and Robin met each other's eye and Robin replied,

“Sure, I am free but I don't know about tomorrow night is all.”

Lucina realised what he was saying and added, “How about lunch then?”

Gaius grinned, “Sounds tasty.” He said and Lucina saw Robin grin, “So we'll meet you guys at the South Ylisstol Park then?”

Both nodded, and Robin said calmly, “Sure.  Seems like that will work.”

 

By the time they returned to the Whitewing Estate, Robin pulled up and cut the engine.  For a moment they were enjoying the sight of the stars in the night sky. Lucina let out a contented sigh and Robin spoke, “I'm glad to have met you Lucina.” He said gently, “I am truly lucky.”

Lucina smiled, “I am too, Robin.” She said and for a moment a comfortable silence enveloped them both.  Robin’s hand found its way to Lucina’s and she gave it a gentle squeeze, “I never would have thought to have found someone so precious to me when I needed them most.” She said and heat splashed across her cheeks.  Robin chuckled softly,

“Me too.” He agreed and their hands remained entwined.  “I guess we just take each day as it comes.” Lucina hummed in response and then she lent to Robin, the albino still holding her hand as she did so.  She was almost taken by surprise by what happened next.

 

Her eyes widened at first but then they closed as Robin's lips met hers.  It was a softness she enjoyed, and it made her accutely of a fire in her groin that she desperately tried to ignore.  They barely broke apart when she kissed him again. It was almost like alcohol and it was making her feel light headed.  She let out a low sigh as they drew apart and felt a little guilty until Robin claimed another kiss. She wished in her heart for the moment to last but as they drew apart Robin stroked her cheek, “Robin,” Lucina began and Robin hummed softly in response, “Do you think we should tell anyone?”

Robin frowned, “Maybe we see how things go before we say anything, just to be on the safe side.”

Lucina chuckled softly, “Alright then.  Do you mind me stealing another kiss?” She asked and Robin blushed happily,

“You can steal as many as you want.” The albino smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Robin's Past

_Thunder rumbled as the two Plegian girls ran to their father, “Reflet, Aversa,” He spoke soothingly, “Come now my children, there is no need to be afraid while your Father is here.” Validar spoke soothingly.  One of his daughters, Aversa was on the cusp of womanhood, the other, a cute little girl with long white hair in a cute little ponytail with a dark satin bow in her hair. She had wide brown eyes and a shy disposition.  She also had a preference for boy's clothing and since Alicia’s death Reflet had been acting more and more like a little boy. Validar knew that it was possible that his little girl might very well want to be a little boy.  It was a difficult thought but Validar would accept it as Grima was a genderless god. He however focused on his children and knew that they would decide for themselves if they were man or woman…_

 

* * *

 

Robin sighed as he drove back home, a blush over his face as he thought of his and Lucina’s kisses.  He couldn't help it. It made him feel...almost like he was floating on a cloud and then some. He couldn't get rid of the blush either.  His sister Aversa was going to have a field day if she saw him like this if she was coming to visit them like she'd messaged she was planning to.  Robin sighed and his thoughts fell back to Lucina. His heart hammered again as he pulled into the driveway. Aversa's car was there and so too was his father's.  He was screwed. The one time he wanted to avoid his family and they were home. He sighed heavily. He couldn't avoid it. Trying to keep himself from thinking about how good kissing Lucina had felt he made his way to the front door.  It opened to reveal Aversa, one hand on the door the other at her side. Robin coughed as she grinned widely, “Well, well. Looks like my naughty little brother finally decided to come home.”

Robin sighed, “Avie-” He began and his sister had a wicked grin,

“So how did it go?” She asked pulling him into a hug.  Robin felt embarrassed at what she said next, “You _did_ go on a date didn't you?”

Robin sighed, “Avie…”

“Alright children, that is enough.” Came the amused tone of Robin's father Validar, “Come in out of the heat my dears.”

“Yes Father.” Aversa said pulling her brother in by his shoulders, “I was just asking Robin how his date went~.” She said happily and Robin groaned,

“Avie!” He said blushing.  His father smiled,

“Oh?” Validar grinned, “It wouldn't happen to be this new friend you've made?” Robin felt his face go red.  Was nothing private in his life?!

“It wasn't a date.” He said quickly, “Besides I have to head out tomorrow, so-”

Validar chuckled, “Yes well your monthly blood is due soon my son.” He said kindly, “Is there anything you need?”

Robin felt a small smile.  He couldn't really be mad at them for long.  “No, I think we stocked up last time.” He said and his father hummed in response, “Though I thought Avie would be busy tonight…?” The question had his sister sigh,

“Oh it was frightful dear.” Aversa said with a roll of her eyes, “Anyone would have thought I wouldn't be getting molested at work.  I know I have these but is that really an excuse?” She asked pointing to her sizeable chest. Robin frowned,

“Was it Inigo?” He asked darkly and his sister sighed,

“Are you sure that you want to deal with him again brother?  Last time…”

Robin's eyes burned with a fire Aversa had not seen in a while, “I'll be sure to make him stop.  No one touches my sister without permission.” Robin said darkly,

“Oh sweetie…” Aversa said gently pulling her brother into a hug, “I appreciate you both caring for me so much.  But this is my fight love, so please let me get to humiliate him properly.” Aversa said with a wicked grin, “He's almost ready for it.”

Validar sighed and pinched his nose, “Very well my dear ones.  Just be sure to not over do it Aversa, please.”

Aversa smiled, “Of course Father.” She promised then she went to the fridge and pulled out some drinks, “The day after tomorrow I've organised a little party.  I do hope you're free Robin.”

Robin chuckled, “Yeah I am.” He said, “Especially since it _is_ my ‘birthday’.” He said with a grin.  Aversa chuckled.

“I can't believe it's been three years already.” She said and Robin nodded,

“Time sure does fly.” Robin said quietly.

 

~~~

 

_Three years ago._

 

The air was cool as the new day dawned.  Today was the day. She got up and dressed in loose comfortable clothing.  She'd cut her hair short the night before and as she looked into the mirror, Reflet Grima smiled.  Today she would become Robin Grima. She knew her family were sad- her father having known for a while what his youngest daughter had wanted and having to come to terms with it- but they were also very supportive of her as well.  Her father had a special coat made for her after she became Robin. She was deeply touched by the gesture and she looked to the doll on her dressing table. She picked it up and it seemed to look sad too. Yet as Reflet looked up she knew she was making the right choice for herself.  She tried to smile. It would be a dark magic spell that would alter her to _look_ like a man, though it wouldn't change the fact she had her period and ability to carry a child.  A part of her was angry about that but she had come to accept it. She knew the spell was the least damaging and would last as long as she wanted it to.  Still Reflet didn't want to _be Reflet_ and having seen how she'd be Robin...it was an easy choice.  She put the doll back down and picked up her bag with a change of clothing for her stay at her Father's friend's house.  She pulled it onto her shoulder and left the room, closing the door with a click. As she walked downstairs she made her way to where her sister and Father were waiting.  She would join them afterwards. Once she was Robin.

 

~~~

 

When he woke the first time it was to the gentle placement of a cloth to his forehead, “...Avie?” He asked taken by surprise at how his voice sounded.  It was deeper and he saw a white haired woman above him smiling with tears in her eyes,

“Hey Little Brother.” She said kissing his cheek softly, “It's good to finally see you.” She smiled and he grinned,

“It's great to see you too.” He said weakly and the siblings embraced for the first time.  It was the happiest moment for the first time in Robin's life. His father stood off a little way, smiling at them both and he spoke,

“There is too much rain today.” He said and Robin grinned,

“Yes there is Father.” He agreed as a tear ran down Validar's face.  He knew his father was both happy and sad.

 

~~~

 

_Present_

 

“So when are we going to meet your new friend?” Aversa asked him with a small smile.  She was susing him out and Robin knew it. He sighed,

“You only want to know because she's like me.” Robin said sternly, “And you're shipping us for the hopes of a niece or nephew.”

“Aww, you're so cruel little bird.” She pouted at him,

“Avie!” Robin groaned as Validar chuckled,

“Ah...I am glad to know that there is never a dull moment with my two children.” He smiled, “Though I must admit, I am a touch curious as well.” He said and Robin sighed,

“One step at a time.” He said, “Please…”

“You've known her for a full three months little brother, that means you _should_ introduce her.” Aversa smiled.  Robin sighed,

“How about when she's ready for it.” He suggested, “She's an Ylissean so-”

Validar chuckled and said, “My dear son, all the more reason to introduce her.  I would be delighted to meet the woman who is responsible for making my son smile so much more.”

Robin went bright red and he sighed.  He was screwed. His father was a nice enough man, but some people were nervous when it came to Validar's appearance.  This was a battle he knew he was losing. Robin spoke, if only to make a compromise, “How about the new year celebrations.” He offered.  His father raised an eyebrow and Robin gave as innocent a look as he could. The new year was barely a couple of weeks away…

“Very well.” Validar said, and Robin felt a touch of relief.  He had time to prepare Lucina for his family.

 

By the time he finally escaped to his room Robin flopped onto his bed.  He was relieved and for the time being it was perfect. He let out a low sigh and dug through his top draw and pulled out his favourite book, _Wyvern Wars: The Era of Mystery_ and proceeded to read it from where he left off last night.  The book's plot having reached the real page turning point.

 

~~~

 

Robin woke to the sound of the usual morning bird chirping of his alarm.  With a groan he hit the stop button and practically crawled out of bed. He stayed up way too late to finish his book.  It was an amazing read. He yawned as he struggled out to the kitchen and heard the familiar laugh of his sister, “Someone stayed up too late again.” His sister teased.

“Shut up Avie.” Robin groaned as he threw some bread into the toaster.  He wasn't feeling particularly happy, though he was tired. Aversa chuckled, she was well used to Robin's antics by now.  The pair chatted about various things and Robin's phone rang. He was quick to answer it when he saw who's number it was. Aversa raised an eyebrow as she heard the conversation.  Robin hung up and she smirked,

“So you _are_ dating her.” Aversa's smug grin widened.  Robin blushed,

“No-”

Aversa's wicked grin widened, “Robin sweetie,” she cooed, “It's perfectly fine to be going out on a date you know.” She came and hugged her little brother, in both the physical and metaphorical senses, “Though I understand your need for there to be some degree of not jumping the gun, I'd say it's fair enough to at least admit to yourself that you do have feelings for Lucina.” She said with a more gentle smile.  Robin blushed,

“Avie…” He groaned.  His sister laughed and pulled out her favourite white lipstick.  She had their father's dark skin while Robin was as pale as they came.  A Carrion Ilser, just like his mother Alicia. She was just as pale as he was.  He watched as his sister went through her usual morning ritual and he buttered his toast.  This was a good morning, though his father should be…

“Take care Aversa.” Validar said as he made the last careful adjustments to his tie, “Are you headed out today Robin?  We need some more groceries and I may not have time to pick them up.”

Robin nodded, “Sure I'll do it on the way back.” Robin agreed and Validar smiled,

“And don't forget to get what you need son.” He said to Robin, “We can't do proper hospitality without it.”

“Yes Father.” Robin said with a sigh.  As per usual. Robin knew that people might find it odd but his Father was old school.  Robin's grandfather was a Priest of Church Grima over in Plegia. Robin had seen him a couple of times and knew that he was a semi-strict man.  The fact that Validar was old school wasn't surprising. Church Grima taught people to be generous to guests, and kind to those who needed it. It also forbade fighting and called on humans to find enlightenment.  Robin didn't believe in it personally, but he never spoke down about it. After all everyone needed something to believe in.


	5. The Old and The New

“Yo Bubbles!  Blue!” Gaius called, “Over here!”

Lucina blushed as she and Robin came to join the smiling ginger haired man and his rather unsmiling wife.  Lucina wasn't quite sure why but she had a bad feeling about her, perhaps because she wore a bone necklace.  Whatever the case it melted away when Gaius said, “You feeling okay there Sunshine?” Only for his wife to roll her eyes with a soft smile and say in a rather gentle voice,

“I can handle myself.” In a rather thick Plegian accent, she turned to Lucina, and she actually smiled, “So you're the one making Robin so happy.” Her voice was almost honey like.  Lucina blushed,

“I think it's the other way around.” Lucina replied and the woman let out a hearty laugh.

“Ah modest as well.” She grinned and then she turned to Robin, “You'd better take good care of this one Robin.” She said eyes gleaming suddenly.  Lucina found it strange and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. Robin simply smiled,

“Yeah, I know Tharja.  I know.”

“Good.  Now then we can't enjoy a good picnic without food.  Gaius you did remember the hamper didn't you?” Her tone sharpened like steel and Lucina got the feeling that Tharja- if that was her name, was not to be messed with.  Lucina noticed that Tharja seemed to be quite round, wearing a simple a-line dress with her longish hair mostly out. The intricate gold headpiece was quite beautiful and as if she knew Lucina was fascinated Tharja chuckled and said, “It was a present from my parents when I graduated from Magic School in Plegia, it was my Grandmother’s before she passed on.”

“I see.” Lucina said with a small sigh.  Tharja spoke calmly,

“She was a skilled mage in her day.” Tharja grinned, “Though I must admit Robin just needs to apply himself to it.  He's too busy playing Fire Emblem to-”

“Tharja you know I have a love of tactics and strategies don't you?” Robin asked with a grin, “Fire Emblem is my spare time hobby!”

Tharja smirked, “Of course it is.” She said with a roll of her eyes and Lucina smiled,

“I dabble in it but I'm not that great.” Lucina admitted.  “I've never got off hard mode.”

Tharja smiled, “That's pretty good.  Though Robin here is a Lunatic plus kind.”

Lucina blinked, “That mode is insanity!” she gasped,

“Actually it's pretty easy…” Robin said almost defensively.  Gaius let out a laugh,

“Come on Bubbles, most people do not call Lunatic Plus easy.  Nor would they make challenges out of it like you do.” he grinned teasingly.  “Face it Bubbles you are a rare breed.”

Robin laughed, “Anyone can make it though Lunatic Plus mode.” Robin said, “I just so happen to enjoy figuring out how to clear it efficiently.”

Tharja chuckled, “That's Robin for you.” she grinned widely, “And if the baby would settle down all the better.” Tharja grimaced.  Lucina suddenly understood why Tharja was so round.

 

Eventually they came to picnic area of the park.  As it turned out Gaius had bought plenty of food and everyone enjoyed the fine weather.  Robin and Lucina both enjoyed watching children run and play in the water park, and Lucina spotted a couple of kids with their toy boats racing them in the small creek that fed the water park.  She marvelled at the sheer number of people out and about, each with their own tales to tell and their own reason for being there. It was nice.

 

As Marth, she would never be allowed to do anything like this.  She would be stuck behind castle walls having to do “duties” that were supposedly for the good of Ylisse.  How could the royal family possibly know what was good for Ylisse if they never left the castle to meet ordinary people?  Lucina sighed as she watched children tumble down the grassy hills giggles and laughter filling the air.

 

“It's an amazing sight isn't it?” Robin said with a small smile, “Times of peace like this are precious.”

Lucina leant on his shoulder, unthinkingly, “Indeed.” She smiled,

“We are blessed to be here.” Robin said as his arm settled beside her, “It makes the stories from Plegia all the more troubling.” She heard the sadness in his voice,

“Are they...still at war?” Lucina asked carefully, she knew that it could be a sensitive topic.

“Sadly yes.” It was Tharja who spoke, “Our people are the ones that suffer.”

Lucina felt a stab of pain at those words.  She could scarcely imagine what a war would do to Ylisse.  And yet in the depths of her mind she could. It was a horrible nightmare she'd only had once.  The smell of smoke, the heat of fire, the fear and terror all around her. Lucina shook away the mental image as Robin gently soothed her.  Gaius spoke, “Enough talk about war.” he said with his grin growing, “Here is the latest in culinary creations of the sweet kind. Especially for everyone to enjoy on this fine summer's day!”

No one could turn down one of Gaius’ sweets.  Lucina had to once again wonder how he did it.  Savouring each bite as she enjoyed it immensely.  Tharja ate three before a low yawn escaped her and she fell asleep on the picnic blanket.  Lucina didn't blame her in the slightest. She was pregnant after all. The afternoon sun was pleasant though Lucina knew the heat would most certainly come tomorrow.  She'd heard the forecast just that morning. In fact all of the news outlets, papers, and radio stations all were saying the same thing. A fiercely hot day.

 

So she would enjoy the fine weather.

 

Of course as the evening began, Robin took Lucina out to one of their favourite places, a small café that sold quite refreshing ice teas (peach was Lucina's favourite, while Robin tended to gravitate towards lemon and lime).  So they were sat at their favourite table, Robin explaining the finer points of Lunatic Plus when Lucina saw a red haired woman make her way to the front. She had a much too familiar figure with her. A blond haired man that Lucina knew was over the top when it came to theatrics.  Her cousin, Owain. His hair was styled in spikes this time- a punk rocker phase she guessed if the dark jacket was anything to go by. Robin pulled a face, “I can't say that's a normal style.” He said softly. Lucina spoke,

“That is _him_ though.  Last time it was cowboys.” she sighed, “And the time before that Chat Noir.”

Robin blinked, “You know this guy?” he asked,

“In a manner of speaking.” Lucina replied.  She watched as Owain was rather...deflated than normal.  As if depressed. This wasn't his usual self and the dark colours…

 

Lucina shook her head and took a sip of her drink.  She didn't think Owain would have been affected like this.  As far as she was concerned, he _shouldn't_ have been.  Brady might have cried for a couple of days maximum.  She shook her head and sighed as Robin gently squeezed her hand, “Are you feeling okay Lucina?” he asked gently,

“I'm fine Robin.” Lucina replied, “I had a lot of fun today.  I'm glad we got to go when we did.” she smiled, “I wonder how far along Tharja is?” she mused,

“Oh she's a fair way.” Robin grinned, “Though that baby is their little miracle.  Apparently she wasn't meant to have their child.”

Lucina blinked in surprise, “Really?  I...wow. No wonder they were so excited about it.” Lucina smiled.

Robin grinned and nudged the freshly refilled glass of ice tea towards her,

“Yeah, she's had to take it easy for a few months now.  Avie’s orders.”

“Your sister is a doctor?” Lucina asked surprised,

“Yeah.  She keeps the family healthy.” Robin grimaced, “All that fuss and all.” he grinned cheekily as if he wasn't really that upset by the whole thing. “She insists on making sure I'm okay and all that.”

Lucina smiled, “That's very sweet of her.”

Robin laughed, “Yeah she's like that.  I'm still waiting to see what she's going to do with that male nurse who keeps molesting her.  She's told me she'll deal with it but…”

Lucina winced.  That sounded awful, “But…?”

Robin heaved a sigh, “My sister's not that good at dark magic.  I'm sort of skilled at it...somewhat but whatever she's got planned, it's going to really screw the guy over.  Like really screw him over.”

Lucina took a small sip and sighed, “That sounds nasty.” she said at last.

Robin hummed, “Yeah, she wants it to permanently teach the guy a lesson.  Knowing her it will be horrible and painful for as long as humanly possible until he apologises properly and mean it.” he grinned, “I should know she's hexed me twice since we were kids.”

“What?!” Lucina gasped as Robin chuckled,

“It was nothing serious,” he said with a grin, “children's spells never are.  It was hiccups and a runny nose. Which only lasted for a few minutes until our father stepped in and broke them.” Robin smiled as if it were a nostalgic memory. “Those were some good times.”

“How can you be so comfortable with that?!” Lucina gasped and Robin laughed,

“Like I said, children's spells are weak.  If anything I think Father had more of a problem with me when I tried to hex my hair a different colour.”

Lucina gaped at Robin as he chuckled, “Is it even possible?” She asked and Robin sighed,

“For a short while it is.” he grinned, “Then it goes back, or in my case it grows way too long quite suddenly.  Not pleasant I can tell you. It was fun though.” he sighed, “Sadly I'm still as white haired as the day I was born.”

Lucina chuckled softly.

 

~~~

 

Owain had not been listening to a word Severa said as he listened into the conversation between a woman who seemed to be quite the resemblance to Marth and an albino man.  He noticed that her hair was down to her shoulders and she _did_ look pretty nice on the eye, though he knew his cousin was lithely built.  He frowned as he listened. Somehow this woman knew him and yet...Owain wasn't sure he knew her.  The eyepatch was suspicious. As if she were hiding something…

 

“Owain!” Severa's voice snapped him out of his day dream with a harsh thud.  He sighed.

“Mayhaps a sword tourney would be enough to draw Marth out of hiding?  He's highly likely to come if he caught wind of one.”

Severa groaned, “A _practical_ thing Owain.”

“A sword tourney is.” Owain said with a grin, “Especially when it's Ylisse's Elite swordmasters at play.” Owain raised the volume just slightly, “Of course we all know Princess Caeda of Talys is the best at swordsmanship.  I'm sure quite a few people would love to see her defeated.”

Owain saw the woman stiffen slightly.  ‘ _Heh, bingo.  I knew it. You can't hide from me Marth_.’

“Owain-!” Severa snapped but his smile made her blink.  He wrote on the paper before him. Severa frowned.

‘ _Marth was always proud of his ability with swords_ ,’ it said, ‘ _Any chance to show it off he would take because it was one of the few things he was a natural at.  All we need to do is make sure we make it challenging enough for him. Sir Frederick trained him so should be the last matchup.  It should prove Marth beyond doubt._ ’

Severa sighed, “And if it doesn't?”

“It will work, it's guaranteed to work with a hundred percent success.” Owain grinned, as if he'd merely said _he_ was going to defeat Caeda.  He watched as the blue haired woman seemed to relax again.  He then frowned. He knew Marth well enough. His cousin would come.  Though it was a mildly long shot, Owain _knew_ Marth.  He knew that this would bring out his cousin, if nothing else because Marth's swordplay was the finest in Ylisse and any chance Marth had to prove it he would take, though it did beg the question of what to do when they did find Marth, what if his cousin was happy?  Owain sighed, the political upheaval wasn't a good thing. The Ylissean Council were depending on the match of Marth and Caeda, not because Talys was a useful ally but because Marth was expected to wed a Princess, or indeed any noble really it didn't have to be Caeda.  Though she was the woman of choice naturally.

 

~~~

 

Lucina and Robin left, passing Owain.  She heard everything Owain had said, and she was figuring out how she felt about it.  Surely they didn't think a stuck up child like Caeda was...no that wasn't right. The urge to correct him was strong but she pushed it down.  There was no need to cause a scene after all. Plus she would have to train if there really _was_ such a tournament.  She sighed. This was going to be a difficult battle.

 

When she arrived home after her day out with Robin Lucina sat lost in thought.  She had a difficult decision to make and...she wasn't sure what to. Cynthia spoke with her and told Lucina that whatever she chose it would have to be of her own free will.  So the bluenette was thinking.

 

She missed the training for one thing.  And as she got up, her mind began to figure out what she wanted to do.  She wasn't Marth, but she knew that stepping forwards she would have to accept that he was a part of her.  It was the only way forward. Plus she felt she would enjoy wiping the smug grin off Caeda's face when she mopped the floor with her for real.

 

The swishing of the blade was heard while Cynthia was cleaning one of the saddles.  She was surprised by the sound. The saddle was pretty much ready to just leave the oil soaking into the leather so she went out of the stables to have a look.

 

What she saw was surprising.

 

Lucina stood for a moment, panting slightly.  Her hair was braided to keep it out of the way, the eyepatch still covering her left eye.  Cynthia did a double take at what Lucina was wearing however.

 

A short navy tunic with navy leggings underneath, Lucina had opted for a tight long sleeve shirt under it with a pair of navy fingerless gloves.  She wore knee high navy boots to complete the look.

 

Lucina ran through her exercises, focused more on what she needed to do than what she looked like.  She of course had no idea that she was being watched and as she ran through her movements she began to feel...free.

 

The sound of steel whipping through the air was a soothing sound to Lucina, the smell of oil and leather, a calming influence.  She could focus on what she was doing. The movements she'd been taught were almost ingrained into her. She did them almost as if it were natural.  She sighed and began the more complex exercises she knew. The faints, the jabs, the counters. Each movement calulated and precise as her opponent tried to throw her off balance.  So lost in the dance was she that she didn't even notice the progressively growing audience.

 

To say Robin was amazed was an understatement.  He was of course curious as to why Cynthia would send him a message to come over to the Whitewing Estate and that she was at the stables.  Still he never expected the sight to meet his eyes as he saw currently. He wasn't the only one who was there. He spotted a friend of Cynthia's, a seemingly youthful girl with pointed ears, who was also enjoying the show with what appeared to be another one of Cynthia's friends grinning widely.  The small crowd also consisted of Henry and Sumia.

 

Lucina made the final move, breath rapid.  She'd not expected to be this winded from such a simple exercise and decided she would have to get back into the habit of training every day.  She nearly lept out of her skin at the small awed crowd. She saw Robin's infectious grin and blushed. “Woah that was amazing!” Lucina blinked as she spotted a Manakete bouncing enthusiastically, “That was good!” the Manakete came right over to Lucina, “I haven't seen that much skill since I was a thousand!” She grinned, “True that was a hundred years ago, but who's counting~!”

Lucina blushed, “Sorry but I-”

“Oh!  That's right!  I'm Nowi, and this is my daughter Nah.” The Manakete, Nowi smiled, “But I do say the truth when I said that was good.” Nowi said brightly, “I didn't think anyone would still bother learning how to use a blade, even so.” She giggled, “I'm glad to see that at least some people _do_ want to learn it.  Oh, I used to know this lady who was really good with the blade too.  She was so nice and kind and she used to give sweets to everyone.”

Lucina smiled softly, “I see.” It was always interesting to speak with a Manakete, and given how long they lived most people considered them rare, though the Manakete people tended to simply live very quiet lives.  Meanwhile Nah was looking at Lucina with a curious eye. Still it was surprising. Sumia spoke up,

“Lunch is ready, everyone's welcome to join us.”

Robin grinned, “Are your pies going to be there?” He asked eyes gleaming with an eager expression,

“Yes Robin.” Sumia grinned, “I always have pies for you.”

“Yes!” Robin cheered.  Lucina giggled,

“Well I'd better clean up.” Lucina said with a smile.

 

Lunch was a quiet affair, though it was pleasant and much needed.  Lucina enjoyed Nowi's tales, (“I'm telling you it was _this_ big!”) and Robin's company, which was most welcome.  She sighed contentedly as she finally felt full, “So Lucina,” Nah spoke up, “Are you free over the weekend?  We're going to visit a friend of ours who would absolutely love to meet you.”

Lucina blushed, “I couldn't possibly impose.”

Nowi giggled, “It'll be _fine_.  Besides Tiki knows even more about swords than I do.”

 

So it was that Lucina was joining Nah and Nowi by the Manaketes’ special way of travel...flight.  Lucina gripped onto Nah tightly as the young Manakete flew surprisingly gracefully to a place known as Naga's Cradle.  When Lucina was finally able to put her own to feet back on the ground again she felt oddly relaxed. The place was an unspoiled piece of natural heaven.  The green lush grass having been cared for by human attendants who chose to help care for Naga's Voice, by Lucina’s best guess. She was in awe as Nah shifted back to her more human form, “I still can't believe that is even possible.” Lucina said rubbing her eye.  Nah giggled,

“This way.” She said leading Lucina to the most peaceful garden she'd ever seen.  A small water feature trickled and bubbled pleasantly as fish swam in the pond below.  She noticed that there was a bridge that lead to a massively huge tree. She could not believe how massive it truly was.  There were stairs covered in all kinds of moss and lichen, the air had an almost forest like scent to it. She followed the two Manaketes as they began to climb.  Lucina marvelled at the beauty of it as it was the second time in her life she'd been there.

 

The climb soon came to a look out area, they were half way up the tree and Lucina could see Ylisstol from the place, the Castle stood proud and tall, though for Lucina it wasn't a welcome sight.  She was quick to look elsewhere and saw that the hustle and bustle of Ylisstol was so far away from this place. She smiled, “Quite the view, isn't it Mar-Mar.” A soft feminine voice said calmly. Lucina jolted, and the Manakete giggled softly, “Somehow, I get the feeling it is you, though I had not expect so much change in such a relatively short space of time.”

Lucina gaped, “L-Lady Tiki!  Forgive me I did not-!”

Sure enough Tiki stood calmly in a loose dress that came down to her knees, tied by a large, bright pink satin ribbon.  Her long green hair in a messy bun this time, though she normally wore it in a glossy thick ponytail, at least she had when Lucina saw her last.  Tiki smiled and placed a gentle hand on Lucina’s shoulder,

“I do believe I asked you not to call me Lady Tiki,” Tiki grinned, “Just Tiki is fine Mar-Mar.  Do no worry yourself so.” she said kindly, “I do understand, contrary to what others may have you believe.”

Lucina sighed quietly, and Tiki's hand had not moved, “I...don't think they will accept me for me.” Lucina spoke after a moment and Tiki suddenly pulled the young woman into a hug,

“Oh, Mar-Mar.” Tiki sighed sadly, “The answer you seek is within you.  It's always been there. All it needs is a little time.” Tiki let out a low yawn, “Only when the time comes will you have your answer.”

Nowi tilted her head, “Hey Tiki…”

Tiki giggled, “Mar-Mar is an old friend of mine.  Though last time I saw her, she was a tiny little boy running about with a wooden sword.”

The other two Manaketes gaped as Lucina blushed.  That was indeed true.

 

~~~

 

_It was the day Marth's Mark of Naga surfaced.  A clear cloudless blue, the trip by a special Pegasus Helicopter to the Tree of Naga.  Chrom of course had argued with Maribelle about what Marth was to wear that day, Marth wanting to look like his father with a single sleeved tunic and his toy sword at his waist.  Maribelle was horrified at the thought, she insisted on a suit that Marth didn't like. He had pouted at her and Chrom suggested a compromise. A tunic with two sleeves that matched his father's.  Marth was delighted by it and smiled happily, “Can'ts forget de sword!” Marth cried and poor Maribelle couldn't believe her ears,_

_“By the goddess no!”_

 

_Marth however was a resourceful boy._

 

_By the time his mother realised he'd bought the sword it was too late.  He was dashing up the stairs with it in hand, declaring his adventure officially begun.  The attendants for the Voice were shocked, it wasn't everyday that an over enthusiastic five year old ran about the observation deck.  He was having a very good time sword at his side as he explored every inch of the place- as well as a five year old could of course. He soon came upon a strange looking lady.  She seemed to be quite sad so Marth made it his mission to try to make her smile. The five year old was so lost in thought that he did not notice his parents finally catch up to him,_

_“Marth!” Maribelle yelled grabbing his shoulder,_

_“But Mama!  The pwetty wady sad.” Marth said earning a sigh from his mother.  The woman of course was a Manakete, and she had been suddenly awakened by the small boy's antics._

_“Hmm?” She yawned, jewel like green eyes waking to the world.  She saw the boy and smiled, “It seems I have visitors today, how wonderful.”_

_Maribelle was embarrassed but Marth grinned widely, “Miss-on success!” the boy cheered much to the Manakete’s amusement,_

_“Well now, that is interesting.” She grinned, “It seems my mother's Mark is in your left eye.  How curious.”_

_She knelt to the boy's level, “Yes it just surfaced today.” Maribelle explained as Chrom arrived,_

_“I see.” the Manakete replied, “His resolve is strong, though his future is clouded.  I am not sure what will become of him.” she continued,_

_“Lady Tiki...are you sure?” Chrom asked, never before had she said a future was clouded,_

_“Hmm...oh, forgive me, I'm so tired that my words outpace my thoughts.” Tiki smiled, “As you father said, I am Tiki, you don't have to call me Lady, please it's too formal.”_

_“Teekey?” Marth said struggling, then he grin, “I is Mar-Mar.”_

_“Marth…” Maribelle sighed, Tiki giggled however,_

_“Well then, Mar-Mar, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Tiki smiled._

 

~~~

 

“So it was that Mar-Mar and I met.” Tiki grinned mischievously, “As I said she was quite the child.”

Lucina blushed and tried to distract herself as best she could from the mildly embarrassing story.  Both Nowi and Nah were amazed at the story. Though they could see what Tiki meant. Tiki smiled. She knew that when the time came Lucina's resolve would be put to the test.  But for now...she had plenty more stories to tell. Especially since Lucina had been such an adorable child.


	6. 5: Training and Proposals

The sound of the swinging blade betrayed the sound of a training woman.  She moved with a rare grace, eyes focused as her sparring partner's magic.  She moved and adjusted her strikes. “Great work Lucina!” Robin called out to her, “You're getting the hang of Plegian techniques.  Still I don't know why-” Robin ducked the swing, “You wanted to learn how to use that trick I showed you.”

He jumped, using magic to slip out of the way.  Lucina turned quickly and blocked his blade. “It was if you recall, an exchange of knowledge.” She caught him in a cross guard.  Robin was panting from the effort.

“Yeah…” Robin smiled, “I know.”

 

Sumia gave the training pair a huge lunch.  She wondered what those two were up to, especially since she was sure there was something going on between the pair.  She spotted a couple of looks and she knew that Lucina was hiding something. Sumia however knew love when she saw it.  The faint blushes were enough of an indication to Sumia. She had a feeling that there was love in the air.

 

~~~

 

January was fiercely hot.  Lucina was surprised when Robin asked her if she minded meeting his family.  Of course Robin was fiddling (a nervous habit of his). She agreed and Robin seemed to be relieved.

 

The trip to Robin's home was filled with their usual chatter.  Robin relaxing as they did. They were both laughing about the various adds on the radio, some more silly than others and as Robin pulled up to the modest house, Lucina got a feeling she'd never really felt before.  A feeling of coming home.

 

Validar was delightfully taken by surprise when he heard Robin come back home.  Of course he was busy with Aversa in the kitchen making the Plegian equivalent to a new year feast, especially since they had a guest coming.  Validar had to grin at his work. It was after all expected that guests should be made to feel welcome.

 

Robin was still chuckling as he and Lucina came into the kitchen.  Lucina was spotted by Aversa almost immediately and Robin's older sister let out a squeal of delight, “My goodness Robin!  You didn't say she was pretty!”

“Avie…” Robin groaned,

Lucina blushed, “Hello.” She said and Aversa smiled,

“Hello dear.” She smiled, “By Grima I am jealous!  Robin, you naughty little brother of mine.” She teased as Robin rolled his eyes,

“Avie…”

Validar chuckled, “Aversa, please give the poor dear some room.”

Robin cleared his throat, “Yes, well Lucina, this is my sister Aversa, and my Father, Validar.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you miss Aversa and Mr. Grima.” Lucina curtsied,

“Oh ho.” Validar said with a rather delighted smile, “The pleasure is mine, though please just call me Validar.  Mr Grima was my father!”

“Also you can call me Avie, almost everyone does.” Aversa smiled.

Lucina blushed.  They were such friendly people.  She was surprised to see Robin grin and he gave her a wink with a quick thumbs up.

 

Lunch was quite lively.  The animated chatter from Aversa and Validar made for a very lively atmosphere that made Lucina feel quite relaxed.  She wasnt sure why but it felt so much more welcoming than a meal with her own family. She couldn't believe it. There was a warmth that she didn't know existed.  She was glad that Robin's family were so kind.

 

~~~

 

Lucina's birthday was fast approaching as summer gave way to the cool of autumn.  Trees shed their leaves and crisp oranges, reds and browns dominated the sky and ground.  The harvest festival was coming soon. She kept on training and Sumia kept throwing knowing looks at Lucina and Robin.

 

She was walking along the street, the cool April air blowing her hair a little as the wind started to both pick up and give the scent of rain.  Lucina didn't mind since she was going to visit Robin and his family- having become a regular visitor since she met them they had welcomed her into their home.  She and Robin had been dating for a while now and Lucina didn't know what to do about the feelings coursing through her about Robin. She was head over heels for him.

 

She wasn't sure what to do but as she knocked on the door Aversa ushered her in, “It looks like the weather's turning bad.  I am worried dear.”

Lucina frowned, “Something wrong Avie?” She asked,

“Robin hasn't come out of his room for a while.” She said, “Usally he does that when...well he's sick.”

“Should we talk to him?” Lucina asked and Aversa hummed,

“I suppose we should.”

 

~~~

 

Robin lay in his bed grumbling as he had really awful cramping.  As per usual his cycle dictated that he wouldn't be able to do too much.  He groaned as he knew he'd have to change his pad soon and his body was cramping to kingdom come and then some.  He wasn't in the best mood.

 

“Hey Robin.” Lucina's voice broke Robin out of his musings and he blushed.  Her voice was almost like honey and it helped him feel a little better just listening to her.

“Hey Lucina.” He said smiling weakly, “Sorry I wasn't able to drive today.”

“It's alright.” Lucina soothed and Robin noticed she had a bag on her shoulder, “I know Avie might not approve but I bought you some chocolate.”

Robin chuckled softly, “You're a lifesaver.” He grinned, “A real lifesaver.”

Lucina smiled and the pair shared a giggle.  Robin suddenly sighed, “What's wrong Robin?” Lucina asked,

“Hang on a sec.” Robin said leaning to get to his chest of draws.  He hummed softly and found what he was looking for, “I think you'll like this one.” he said, “Also happy birthday Lucina.” 

She blinked in surprise, “You didn't have to Robin…”

“It's the least I could do.” Robin smiled as she opened the card first.  Lucina blushed but she was truly happy.

 

~~~

 

Three months passed very quickly.  All too soon the bite of winter came.  Owain was annoyed at Severa, but he supposed it would be up to him to prove his point.  He spoke with Chrom and his uncle was on board and they spoke about the best time to hold such a tournament.  Between the two of them Owain had some experience organising tournaments that required swords as his father, Lon'qu was the West Khan of Regna Ferox and they held them on a regular basis.  Even so this one was proving to be a difficult one to work on. They had to first off figure out how to get people interested enough in such a tourney. Owain had not heard of one in Ylisse before now and they had to make the prize something that would draw the skilled.  Especially Marth, Owain knew the tourney would grab his attention if he found out about it, because Marth was proud when it came to his skill with a blade.

 

~~~

 

The mid June snowfalls were a sign to Lucina that it was time to find some warmer clothing.  A part of her was dreading it. It meant she wouldn't be able to wear dresses, though her training gear was well thought out.  She would have to thank Robin for his spellwork on it. It meant she could wear it year round, something that she was grateful for.

 

She was out training when Cynthia came with Sumia.  She and Robin were preparing to wind up when Sumia said brightly, “Are you two almost done there?  Cynthia wanted to go shopping and I'd guessed you both might like to come as well, considering Lucina needs some winter clothing.”

The very shopping Lucina had been dreading.  She smiled however as brightly as possible, “Of course!  Today is my day off so…” she explained and Robin hummed,

“Yeah, I might as well go too, there was a couple of things I needed.”

 

They both got cleaned up and Lucina fretted over what to wear.  None of her dresses were warm enough.

 

In the end Lucina decided to keep her training gear on.  It was tidy enough- without the leather armour parts and she could leave the low ponytail in.  She was glad that she had Robin at least. He grinned, “I think that spell was one of my best so far.” Robin smiled, “I like it.” Lucina noticed a slight blush across Robin's cheeks as he said that.  She smiled and felt her heart start racing again.

 

By the time they arrived to the shopping centre, Lucina was trying to bite back a sigh.  She had her bag resting on her left hip, the strap over her right shoulder and Robin had his usual Plegian coat on.  His wallet hidden in some expansion hexed pocket of the coat.

 

Lucina blushed as she held his hand and Robin seemed to like it.  Lucina spotted Sumia grinning widely and when she made eye contact she winked at Lucina, who blushed heavily.  They hadn't even gone shopping properly and Sumia was grinning at them. Lucina sighed, but she didn't let go. She could deal with a little ribbing, but she held Robin's hand because she liked the warmth it had.

 

“Oh wow!” Lucina cried having spotted something she didn't just like but really wanted.  It was the most adorable looking shirt and it had a cutesy dragon on it. The top was good for summer however and Lucina knew it was out of her price range.

 

She sighed.

 

So many things she had to think of that she never had to as Marth, who could have got the shirt if he wanted.  She knew however that if she  _ were _ Marth she would never have seen the shirt in the first place.

 

“So winter clothing…” Lucina sighed and Robin chuckled softly,

“You sound disappointed Lucina.” he said,

“Well, a little…” Lucina admitted, “I wasn't looking forward to it.” Robin tilted his head,

“Maybe because you're not sure what to look for?” he suggested.  Then he smiled, “I have an idea.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.  Don't worry, we won't have to go too far.  We both have our phones right?” Lucina nodded, “Then we can ring Sumia if we get seperated.”

 

Robin and Lucina eventually continued through the store and as they did, Lucina saw a few things she liked.  They came to a section where there were winter clothes and Lucina noticed that they looked pretty comfy. Unsure of how Robin knew about this section of clothes they had a great time flicking through the clothes.  Lucina found a couple of tops that seemed warm enough and Robin grinned, “Hey, Lucina what do you think about this skirt?” he asked holding out skirt with a fabric that was similar to her favourite dress. Lucina blinked in surprise and came in closer to inspect the skirt,

“Where did you find this?!” Lucina asked eagerly,

“Can you believe it was at the back?” Robin asked and Lucina was confused,

“Why would it be at the back?”  she said as she checked the price.  It wasn't too expensive and it was just the right size as well.  Lucina was happy. Robin grinned,

“I don't know but they had these jumpers as well, and they look pretty toasty warm to me.  I mean I have my coat that pretty much handles all weather and all that but...I think this one with the dragon is the best.”

Lucina looked at the jumper he held up.  It had a chibied Grima that was biting a finger that was too big for it.  Lucina giggled. “It's so cute. Is there another one?” Lucina asked him and Robin tilted his head for a mere moment and then he grinned widely,

“Ta da!  I found the coveted matching jumper!” He grinned widely, “And they're half price too, even better don't you think?”

Lucina smiled, “Yes, I do.  We can match!” she said happily and Robin smiled, clearly pleased with himself.

 

In the end they bought a jumper each and Lucina got the two tops and the butterfly motif skirt-it matched her favourite dress, there was no way Lucina wasn't getting it.  She held the bags in hand as she and Robin started to look for Sumia and Cynthia. As they walked Lucina held Robin's hand again. She was quite happy and she realised something.

 

She couldn't imagine her life without Robin at her side.

 

It was such a simple realisation but it was strong.  She met Robin's eyes and she smiled.

 

~~~

 

Two weeks passed very quickly and Robin was pacing his room.  He wasn't sure what to do.

 

On one hand, he knew he loved Lucina, on the other...it was difficult to know if he was making the right move.  He wasn't a rich man and he still lived with his father for Naga's sake! He sighed at the ring that sat in the velvet box on his desk.  It had been his mother's ring.

 

Robin swore his father had  _ known _ he was considering to ask Lucina to marry him.  Why the hells else would Validar approach out of the blue while Robin was at work two weeks ago to give him the ring at now sat on his desk?  Was Robin really that obvious to read?

 

Robin sighed and looked at the ring.  He didn't remember much about his mother, just that she was a good friend of his father's before they were given this ring, from Robin's grandfather.  It had been in the Grima family for near a hundred years, passed from father to son. And Robin wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. True he loved Lucina.  There was no doubt about that. He'd been smitten the moment he met her and with each passing day she just got more and more beautiful.

 

Robin blushed.  This was a huge step.  He sighed and picked the box up.  He was going to have to come clean to her about his feelings.  He felt as if he had to.

 

The drive to the Whitewing Estate seemed to take longer than usual.  Robin tried to pull himself together. He was nervous about how this was going to go.  He tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

 

Lucina was stuck on what to wear.  She paced. The night was going to be cold, she knew, but she couldn't help but get the feeling tonight was going to be special.  Very special. She sighed and flicked through what clothing she had again, trying to figure out what to wear. In the end she went with an off the shoulder blue dress with a blue embroidered butterfly on the sleeves.  She left her now long hair out and picked up the tiara Cynthia had given her. She decided to wear it and carefully tucked her hair through and around it. Cynthia happened to come in,

“Sweet Mother of Naga!” Cynthia cried, “Wow Lucina!  You look really pretty!” She grinned, “Here, I forgot to give you this.”

Lucina blinked, it was a knitted shawl, “It's wonderful.” Lucina said as the soft wool brushed her finger tips.  She was surprised, “Thank you Cynthia.”

Cynthia grinned, “Aw there's no need to thank me.” she said, “I thought you might have need of it, also you can use this bag of mine, it's an evening bag.”

Lucina blushed, “Cynthia...you didn't have to…”

Cynthia grinned, “As your sort of sister, I'm glad to.” She said and suddenly Lucina was enveloped in a hug.  She smiled and returned it.

“I am truly blessed to have a sister like you.” Lucina said and she could feel tears in her eyes.  Cynthia was sniffling and as the pair broke apart, their teary eyes belied a happiness that few could understand.

 

Robin arrived just as he said he would.  He was trying to gather himself to steel his resolve.  He knocked on the door and Sumia opened it, “Hello Robin.” Sumia smiled, “Lucina!  Robin's here!” she called. Robin heard a muffled response and he smiled.

 

When Lucina came into view Robin felt his heart leap into his throat.  She was even more beautiful. He smiled and it was then that he noticed the shy smile.  ‘ _ Sweet Naga she is stunning _ .’ Robin thought, he blushed.  “Ready to go?” He asked and Lucina smiled happily.  It was enough to make his heart throb even faster.

“Yes.” Lucina smiled, then she turned to Sumia, “I'll see you when I get back.”

“Stay safe you two.” Sumia smiled and winked at Robin.  He blushed. She was onto them.

 

The car trip was a little on the quiet side.  Robin was trying not to be distracted by how stunning Lucina looked and Lucina was trying to not distract herself with how handsome Robin looked.  He wore one of his more formal coats tonight, a coat Lucina knew he rarely wore. The sleeves had gold cuffs for a start. The purple tinge was quite dark but like his normal coat this one had the eyes of Grima on the sleeves, coloured black this time.

 

They came to their favourite table and Gaius suddenly showed up, “Hey Blue, hey Bubbles.” and like that all of the tension disappeared, “Woah, you two on a date?”

Robin chuckled, “Yes though you didn't interrupt so no foul.”

Gaius chuckled, “I'm on in five so, I won't annoy you for long.” he winked at them, “I'll make you favourite dessert on the house.”

“Thanks Gaius.” Robin grinned, and Gaius gave them a wave before he headed off to the kitchen.  Robin chuckled and then he sighed, “Lucina…” Robin began, “There is something I wanted to ask…”

“Oh.  Really?” Lucina said surprised,

“Yeah.” Robin said as he smiled softly.  “I guess I kind of over thought it a bit.” Lucina tilted her head as Robin gently set a velvet box before her, “My Father gave me this ring and it used to be my mother’s before she passed away.” Lucina blinked in surprise.  She bit her lower lip, uncertain as to what Robin was saying, “The thing is...it's been in our family for a very long time.” he said, “And it's usually given to the men in our family...before they get engaged.” Lucina felt her heart speed up.  Was Robin saying what she  _ thought _ he was saying?  Robin continued, “What I wanted to ask…” Robin drew in a deep breath and his brown eyes met Lucina's blue one, “Lucina...would you...do you...want to marry me?”

The initial surprise caught her tongue but she practically dived into his arms.  Robin let out a surprised gasp but the moment she kissed him, Robin felt as if a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders.  When they drew apart Lucina smiled widely, “Yes.” she said as tears started to fill her eye. For Robin it made him the happiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. Robin decided to propose and Lucina said yes. Surprises are ahead. Now then place your bets. How long until we see Morgan? I won't spoil it but know that Chrom will have a real bombshell to deal with soon.


	7. 6:Preparations

Gaius heard the commotion and grinned, “Heh, looks like you finally asked her huh Bubbles?” he muttered to himself with his widest grin.  He was happy for them both, especially Robin. With all of the happiness that was making Gaius smile, he set about making his on the house dessert.  This was going to be his best yet. He could feel it in his bones.

 

Meanwhile there was a few well wishers, which had both Robin and Lucina blush.  Though Robin's bashful grin said quite a lot. He was still holding Lucina and she hadn't moved.  Neither wanted to end the tender moment. Of course when their drinks arrived they pulled to some semblance of normal, though Lucina felt a mild pang of disappointment at having to.

 

It was decided that after the wedding Lucina would move in with Robin, a move that would be easy for her since she did not have much to start with.  They would then try to find a small place for themselves. It might take a while but they knew it was right for them. Then Lucina said calmly, “We should probably tell our family and friends that we're going to get married, if they haven't already known.”

Robin nodded, “Yes.  I know Avie's going to be super excited than she is already.”

Lucina giggled and Robin held her hand, “I for one think I couldn't be happier right now, even if Avie wants to rib me about it.”

Lucina smiled and they both leant in for a kiss.  Nothing too serious but a sweet chaste kiss between lovers.  It was a feeling that Lucina was beginning to appreciate more and more as time went on.  She was truly lucky to have met Robin.

 

~~~

 

Severa combed through her clues again as Owain was drawing in his sketchbook.  It was normal for him when their cases hit a dead end and somehow it was all the Duke needed to do in order to come up with their next move.

 

Usually Severa wouldn't bother but today she couldn't help but look.  Owain had done a damn good job of conveying his cousin on the page, right down to the Mark of Naga in Marth’s left eye.

 

It almost was as good as the official portraits in the royal castle she'd seen, if not better since Owain was known for his ability to do some amazing drawings.

 

Owain frowned and he sighed, “I'm afraid I am cast with a blank.” he said suddenly, “For surely one would be a fool to think of perhaps a change in one's intrinsic being, from a man to mayhaps a woman.”

“Wait...what?” Severa said and Owain pulled out his phone and showed her a photo he'd taken clearly a few months back of a woman with shoulder length dark blue hair that was oddly familiar, though how was a mystery.  “Who's that?” Severa asked, then she frowned, “You’re not suggesting that’s Marth are you. I don’t think...”

Owain sighed, “I am afraid she is.  Well closely resembling Marth and I am no closer than before.  However. She does have the most curious of things. Have you noticed, dear Severa that her left eye is...hidden from view and oddly enough covered quite well?” Owain asked, hoping the detective would hear what he was saying.

“You don't think...that Marth went and had a sex change do you?” Severa asked, still trying to process Owain’s train of thought, “There's no-”

“It would depend on the type of sex change.” Kjelle said calmly, “Certain kinds require different things.  I've heard Plegians have a spell that only requires a single cast and it is almost permanent, of course such a spell can only alter the body so much, but it's less invasive than surgery and shifts the body's form more naturally, thus making it harder to detect, though from what I've heard it does leave certain aspects intact, so is not a complete change.  It gets pretty damn close though.” she said having not realised that Severa was shocked.

“We need to find that woman Owain!” Severa said suddenly.  She had not thought to entertain the idea of a sex change but, if that was the truth...she was going to give the Whitewings a visit.  She was going to get the truth, especially since she had a strange feeling she’d not had before and of course she should have thought of a sex change.

 

~~~

 

Cynthia squealed in delight as Lucina told them.  Of course the blush was a massive give-away, and that Robin was holding Lucina's hand was another but Sumia's knowing smile had caused the even brighter blush and the shying.  “Oh sweetie that's wonderful news!” Sumia declared, “I guess a mother's intuition never lies.” she giggled, then she spoke, “I have just the thing. It's something I've been meaning to give you Lucina.”

Lucina blinked in surprise and Cynthia grinned widely.  She knew what it was. It was a small thing, and Cynthia had one of her own.  Of course when Sumia returned she was grinning widely, Henry came in with his usual mug of brewed tea, “Oh, special occasion~!” he cheered, “Let me guess...someone's getting married.” Henry said with a smile, “Which means a good luck charm or two.”

Lucina blushed even more but the smile wouldn't fade, Sumia grinned, “Sort of.” She said pulling out a small velvet bag, “This is different to the one Cynthia has, however, I figured it was more you Lucina.” Sumia gentle took Lucina's left hand and placed a delicate looking pendant on it.  Lucina gasped in surprise. It was a small dragon with light sapphire stones in the shape of the Mark of Naga, “I know it's a little bit of a sensitive thing but…”

Lucina sniffled softly as she was overcome with emotion, “Thank you.  It's beautiful.” She smiled at the thought Sumia had clearly put into it.

“It's also something both blue and new.” Sumia said and Henry chuckled,

“Ohh, I remember~!  Something old, something new~!  Something borrowed, something blue~! Don't forget the penny for the bride's shoe~!” Henry sung and everyone chuckled, “So that's two in one.  Now you need something old and something borrowed.”

Lucina grinned, “I'm sure we'll figure it out.”

Robin chuckled, “Leave that to Avie.  Ten to one she'll have something.”

“I couldn't possibly impose-”

Robin gave Lucina's hand a gentle squeeze, “Avie won't mind.  Like I said, she's been pretty excited about the possibility of me getting married for a while now.  She'll definitely have something, and no we wouldn't be imposing. Avie would be jumping for the chance to help out.  So would Father.”

 

~~~

 

It was decided to have their wedding right before the blush of spring.  Lucina not wanting to really wait as she knew what she wanted. As long as she and Robin were happy, she would cherish every moment.  She didn't want a grandiose affair. She was grateful for the choice to have a quiet wedding. As it soon turned out Aversa did have something to loan that was both old and borrowed.  A headpiece with a white rose. Apparently it was one she'd worn a long time ago. It was a perfect fit, thanks to the fact it was clipped into place.

 

There was one thing that was needed however more so than anything else.  A wedding dress. Lucina had been most anxious about it, until Henry got a favour from an old friend of his, Cherche.  Though how how he got such a favour Lucina didn’t know.

 

Cherche was a clothes designer who specialised in wedding dresses.  She arrived on a blustery July morning, just as the snowstorm whipped up with her pet wyvern Minerva, and son Gerome.

 

With her arrival, came the most interesting part of the day.  Lucina trying on various dresses and choosing the ones she liked.  In the end there were two.

 

The first one was delicate.  The sleeves were off the shoulders, and long.  A bit too long for comfort. The rest of the dress fit alright but it was a bit tight around Lucina’s shoulders.  Cherche had shaken her head and said something about measurements and measured Lucina’s shoulders and arms. Then she wrote it down.  “Well then what about the second one dear?”

 

Lucina headed back and tried on the second dress.

 

She didn't feel uncomfortable, but the style didn't quite look as right on her as the last one, it was a touch low in the front for her.  Judging by Cherche’s expression, it was too low. Cherche made another round of measurements, this time Lucina’s chest and waist, “Hmm...how about this one here?” She held out a third dress.  Lucina had not seen it before but she knew there was something about this dress that she liked.

 

It wasn't the most opulent dress Lucina had seen.  The dress was a bit more modest in its design. Though it did feel the most comfortable by far.  The sleeves were off the shoulder and sheer down to her elbows where a gold trim separated the the sheer from the opaque.  Only for it to return around her wrists and over the back of her hands. The actual top of the dress came to just below her collarbones.  The rest of the dress was tailored to her hips where it fanned out a little. It came to just level with her ankles. Lucina felt a little self conscious as her back was fairly exposed but when she let her hair out it wasn't too bad.  She sighed and stepped out.

 

Cherche smiled, “It looks like we have a winner.”

Lucina blushed, “It's quite comfortable.” she said and Cherche hummed in response,

“I never thought I'd see it look so nice.  I think this will be the best design. This won't take long.” Cherche said calmly.

 

Lucina soon changed back into her training gear (she wore it quite a lot) and knew she'd have to visit Cherche again to make sure the dress fit her and the design was right in the next couple of weeks.  Gerome simply assisted his mother and didn't say all that much. He tilted his head at Lucina's training gear and seemed to come up with some design.

 

By the time early August rolled around there was one last particularly nasty blizzard which forced a lot of people to take the underground.  Lucina was anxious as it meant that the journey was a bit longer. She was trying to calm down. The dress would be fine, she hoped.

 

A glup broke the silence of the bus, which if Lucina had thought about it, she would never have been allowed to travel on it if she were still seen as royalty.  She smiled sadly. It was sad to think that she would have never been so free.

 

~~~

 

By the time Lucina arrived Cherche was putting the finishing touches on the dress.

 

It was three different dresses in one.  Lucina was surprised by the soft gold trim to the slender sleeves, it was like a medieval dress- the sleeves resting just on her shoulders by the look of the design.  The rest of the dress was tailored to the hip, then it gently sloped out, ending at ankle length.

 

Cherche had made the final piece of embroidered detail with the butterflies Lucina had shyly asked for.  For Lucina it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The white butterflies were perfect.

 

Cherche turned and grinned, “Well, just in time.”

“It's amazing.” Lucina said a little lost for words.  Cherche grinned,

“Then it's a job well done.  Now then, let's see how it fits, shall we?”

 

The dress fit perfectly and Lucina got to see it for the first time.  She was amazed. The dress was perfect. She smiled and knew somehow that this was right.

 

~~~

 

When Lucina left Cherche's, the dress was tucked safely in a protective bag.  She knew that her wedding was only three weeks away and that made her as excited as she was nervous.  Robin had promised a date later, though she was not allowed to tell him anything about the dress. She wasn't sure how much she should tell him.  The blizzard had stopped and Lucina knew it was the last one of the year. She sighed as she was soon lost in thought.

 

~~~

 

Owain sighed.  This was proving to be harder than they first thought.  The blizzard had slowed everything down and now they had lost the one lead that they needed.  With a yawn he slumped into the chair and pulled his coffee towards him. He would have to speak with his father.  He wondered what his parents would have to say about the situation. If Owain was right...his cousin, Marth had a sex change- for whatever reason- and had chosen to renounce his claim to the throne at the same time.  A move that no matter how much Owain tried to think it through didn't make sense. What was Marth thinking?

 

A sigh escaped Owain as he dialed the number.  This was going to go down well. Maybe he should ask for his mother…

“Yes Owain?” Lon'qu spoke shortly.  That was one thing Owain could count on,

“Hello Dad.  I...need some help.” Owain said, “Are you and Mom able to-?”

There was a half amused noise, “This about Marth?” Lon'qu asked,

“Yeah.  I think I know where he is but...I don't know if my gut is right this time.” Owain said,

There was a pause, “Lissa!” Lon'qu called and Owain heard something in the background, “You're on speaker, Owain.”

Suddenly the bright chirpy voice of his mother spoke, “Owain!” she cooed, “Are you alright honey?  You're not having issues again are you?”

Owain chuckled and gently rubbed his right arm.  Ever since he was a kid, he'd had problems with it, “I'm fine Mom.” Owain assured her, “As I was telling Dad, it's about Marth-”

Lissa spoke seriously, “Did something happen?” she asked,

Owain sighed, “Do you think Marth would be the type to turn his back on his royalty?” silence followed and Owain continued, “I mean, if it came to it.  I'm asking because...well…”

Lon'qu spoke, “The problem?”

Owain sighed again, “I don't know how to explain it but…”

 

~~~

 

Lucina settled into the warmth of Robin's car, her wedding dress safely away.  She and Robin planed a quiet night at his place since they still had some details for the wedding to go over and Aversa had finally got back to them on some details.

 

They quickly pulled out of the cold and Aversa was grinning, “Goodness Robin, you're too sweet.  A shame that useless ex nurse couldn't be so sweet.”

“Uh oh.” Robin said having bundled Lucina in his coat, “You fired Inigo huh?”

Aversa smirked widely, “Oh sweetie he had all the warnings in the world.  Plus dealing with him without magic was so...fun.” she said, “I believe it was for the best.”

“Clearly.” Robin said and Lucina decided to press close to Robin's warmth.  Robin smiled gently and Validar was near the fire,

“By Grima's great horns this weather is horrid.” Validar grumbled, “Ten years and it never gets any better.” 

Lucina was surprised, “I wonder if it ever gets cold in Plegia.”

Validar chuckled, “I'm afraid it's quite the opposite dear one.” he said, “A heat that comes from the dragon's breath, or so it is said.”

If there was one thing Validar could be counted on it was the extensive knowledge of Plegia's myths and legends.  He'd been teaching Lucina some of the more famous ones and Grima was prominent in almost all of them. It amazed Lucina that Grima wasn't as malevolent as some of the Ylissean tales made it out to be.  “I suppose that would make sense.” Lucina mused, “Really cold at night, but extremely hot during the day. I suppose that's why most homes are underneath the ground?”

Validar grinned,

“Quite.”

“So now we have a venue for the reception…”


	8. 7: The New Life

When the day came it was a clear August morning, as if Naga wanted to be kind.  Or maybe Grima had spoken with the dragon and begged her to make the day a nice one for the young couple.

 

Lucina was nervous as she came to the small Church of Grima.  Ironically she was having a Plegian style wedding. It wasn't much different from an Ylissean one, the bride walked down the aisle came to stand beside her beloved and both vowed to be together until death parted them.  The difference was in the vows. In the days of old the Plegians would offer their blood. However they wouldn't have to do that as it had changed from the past.

 

As she walked down the aisle, she saw Robin's outfit was a white version of his coat complete with gold trim.  She then met his eyes and the smile he gave her was more than enough to know that he was as smitten with her as she was with him.  She knew that this moment was precious. She smiled and it felt like it took forever to reach him, but no sooner did she then did his hand seek hers.  In that moment there was no need for words and brown eyes gazed lovingly into her blue. They both knew they were making the right choice.

 

When it came time to say the vows, Lucina noticed they were quite simple.  She smiled as she said, “I love you, Robin. No matter what our future together holds, I will cherish every moment and be by your side as your wife.”

Robin smiled and said almost the exact same thing, “I love you, Lucina.  No matter what our future together holds, I will cherish every moment and be by your side as your husband.”

There wasn't a dry eye in the room when the pair were declared husband and wife.  Lucina tucked into an embrace with Robin as the guests all threw daisy petals into the air.

 

The young couple had planned a trip to Southtown for a couple of weeks and as they made their way to their family, Aversa was sneakily grinning.  Lucina guessed she'd taken a few photos for them and they had one professional photo taken.

 

The reception meant Lucina and Robin had to change clothing- from white to a soft lavender in colour for good fortune.  Something that was different to the Ylissean way. Even so it was a well planned reception that while small and informal made everything wonderful.

 

Lucina wished that she could stay like it forever and as she leant into Robin's embrace she had a feeling of happiness she didn't want to let go of, a precious feeling she knew she needed.

 

When at last the reception came to an end, Robin was relieved.  As much as he was enjoying it, he really wanted to spend some time alone with just Lucina and him.  He grinned as they finally were free to head off for their relatively short honeymoon. A mere couple of weeks, but he would make them the best he could.  Lucina giggled as they pulled away from Ylisstol, she was laughing at a joke Cynthia had told them before they finally left their collective family behind.

 

They both began to relax as the city gave way to the forests.  Robin liked driving to Southtown, it was a nice area and also a little nostalgic for him.  He loved the quaint buildings and the history behind the place. It was also home to some of Ylisse's finest food.  He cast a quick glance over his wife and he couldn't help the grin on his face. Nor could she. They were beginning a new chapter of their lives together, and if Robin was lucky, maybe they _could_ have a little family together too.  Robin sighed as forest gave way to open plains.  He would take each day with Lucina as it came. It was the best he could do as it would be too much to think too far ahead.

 

The sun dipped as Robin pulled over for a much needed break.  It was a little on the chilly side but for the last day of winter the cold was expected.  Lucina let out a low sigh and the pair shared a moment of quiet. Robin sent a text to his sister saying they were almost at Southtown and that they'd be another hour before he set the phone down.  He sighed as the warmth made him feel sleepy. He yawned and then he noticed that Lucina was looking pretty tired, “You holding up alright Lucina?” He asked gently and she smiled weakly,

“Of course.” Lucina replied but Robin knew she was tired,

“Well it won't be too much longer and we can rest as long as we want.” Robin said gently entwining his hands with hers.  Lucina smiled and Robin knew he'd have to continue the trip. However he didn't want to for a little while. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye and sighed.  Breaktime was over.

 

Lucina almost fell asleep in the warmth of the car and was surprised when it was a short trip.  Robin grinned and he helped his tired wife to the place where they were staying.

 

~~~

 

There was silence.  Severa had arrived to the Whitewing's Estate only to find out that no one was there.  She sighed and then moved to see if there was anything she could do to find clues. The place offered none so she was forced to move on.  She was beginning to think that Marth was not only slippery, but very clever. Perhaps he didn't want to be found? Or maybe...she frowned.  Having a sex change didn't make sense. Unless...Marth was possibly gay. Severa sighed. In this day and age it wasn't uncommon, hell it was almost normal but for royalty it was a strict no.

 

Especially for the Crown Prince whose duty was to make the next generation of Royals.

 

Severa sighed and went over what she'd been told.  Marth was the kind of man to not argue with anyone all that much.  Sure he liked swordplay but there was little else he enjoyed as a hobby.  He also didn't seem to have any inclination to want a sex change which was odd.  All Severa really wanted was the truth…though perhaps Chrom's pained expression was enough to possibly try to reunite the family.  She didn't know. All she knew was that Marth had left and the why and how were still unknown.

 

She headed off to one of her favourite places to think.  A cute little café off the mainstreet near a small church.  She noticed that there was a small wedding going on. The bride looked amazing in her dress, perhaps it was the delighted smile she wore.  Severa drunk her hot chocolate slowly enjoying the flavour. The girl looked so happy it was almost too sweet.

 

Severa went back over her notes.  Then after a while she spotted the bride again, this time with her husband, who was also clad in white.  She frowned, a Plegian wedding? Severa noticed the man was an albino and that he was as happy as his bride.  It was only then that Severa noticed the bride's long, dark blue hair. She nearly spat out her drink but when she saw the gentle embrace between the couple she felt as if pieces were put into place.  What if...Marth had the sex change because he had a lover? Severa knew Plegians were seen as gender fluid, so had dark magic spells that changed their appearance but not what they were born as. After all the albino was an effeminate looking man…

 

This changed things.

 

Perhaps Marth had known that the Council of Ylisse would never accept his choice to marry whoever this albino was and he'd chosen this route because he was in love with the albino?

 

Severa scoffed.  That was too far fetched even for her.  She ordered another hot chocolate. The last thing she saw of the couple was the smiles.

 

~~~

 

Lucina was exhausted.  She barely managed to get to their room when she practically collapsed onto the bed.  A low sigh escaping her as the warmth made her feel sleepy. Robin soon joined her and the couple spent the night simply embracing.

 

By the time morning came, Lucina was content to stay in bed with her husband.  It was time for them to relax and she felt that the shouldn't jump right into love making just yet, simple as she didn't feel quite ready for it.  She nestled close and felt Robin nuzzle her gently. She was content just to be like this. Her, Robin and the new found warmth between them.

 

The day was warming and spring hit Southtown a bit earlier than Ylisstol.  The snows had only just melted. It was nice to see the touches of green. They had a nice morning of relaxing, followed by a wonderfully tasting breakfast.  Lucina wasn't sure she could manage it but Robin's mischievous grin was a sight to see, “I'm not much of a cook, so...good thing Donny knows a thing or two.” Robin’s grin widened, “He's got a farm not too far from here.  They make the _best_ food.”

Lucina had a feeling that Robin had planned them to head out for lunch.

 

Lucina had not been out of Ylisstol her entire life.  As Marth she was confined to the Castle mostly. She had not been further than the Tree of Naga.  She was curious and mildly nervous.

 

The drive was short, a couple of hours of some of Ylisse's southern countryside that had Lucina wishing she had more eyes to see it.  They came to a humble place and Lucina noticed the sheer space alone was enough to makeup for it.

 

They pulled up just shy of a battered old car that looked like it had seen better days.  A red haired woman was out the front with a rather lithe looking man. The pair smiled when they saw Robin, “Howdy there Robin.  Bin waitin’ fo’ ya t’ come an’ visit.” the man said with a wide grin. He wore a pot on his head which Lucina found to be quite a quirk, “Who's th’ noice lookin’ lass?”

Robin grinned, “Hey Donny, this is my wife Lucina, Lucina, this is Donnel, or Donny as he prefers and his wife Sully.”

Sully grinned, “Hey, nice to meet you kid.” Sully then spoke, “We've got some tea brewing, hope you don't mind the mess, one of the piglets is being hand reared since its mother rejected it.”

 

Lucina had never experienced anything like it.  The piglet in question was tiny and Sully taught Lucina how to hold the bottle so it could nurse, “Not much difference from kids I can tell ya.” Sully said, “Our Kjelle might be all grown up, but this is little different.”

Lucina smiled, “I never would have thought so much care would go into such a small thing.”

Sully laughed, “They all need it.” She said, “Until they get big enough to care for themselves.  Then all you can really do is be there for them.”

“Yeah.” Donny said grinning, “Kjelle was like it too.  She darn grew up affor I got used t’ ‘er bein’ a baby!” he chuckled, “She went t’ th’ city but she still comes an’ visits some times.”

 

Lunch was amazing.  Lucina was glad that Robin bought her here.  It was also surprising that Robin knew so many people.  Apparently Robin was someone who made a lot of friends. It made Lucina smile.  She was glad to be at his side.

 

When they returned to their hotel room Lucina was lost in thought.  She had known so little about the world outside of the Castle, and its rules.  She rested her head on Robin's chest as he held her in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead, “You seem quiet love.” Robin said gently,

“My apologies, I was just thinking.” Lucina said enjoying Robin's embrace, “The world is an amazing place.”

Robin chuckled softly, “It is.” he agreed.

 

The next morning they headed out to visit one of the nice walking tracks.  They had decided on a picnic if the weather was nice. They happened across a couple of taguel, a mother and her son.  “Hello Panne, hey Yarne. How's things?” Robin asked with a wave. The two turned and changed into their human forms,

“Robin.  I thought I smelled a familiar scent.” the female one said, “Who's this?” she asked,

“Panne this is my wife Lucina, Lucina Panne and her son Yarne.”

“N-nice to meet you.” the young male stammered,

“So you finally have a mate.” Panne smiled, “I was busy teaching Yarne here about the various plants we can survive on.  There was an area ahead that is fine for humans to rest.”

Robin grinned at Lucina’s surprise.

 

Once she got used to them, Lucina found that Yarne and Panne were actually pretty amazing.  They knew so much about the land and Lucina was surprised that they couldn't eat potatoes.

 

~~~

 

By the time they returned from their day trip Robin was grinning.  Lucina had enjoyed the day and he'd enjoyed seeing her so happy. There was a slight nagging thing that Robin wasn't sure he was quite ready for yet.  It seemed that Lucina was content to wait as well but a part of Robin wondered about what it would be like for them. He frowned as he tried to figure out what was the best course of action.  He knew that they should have that conversation, if nothing else.

 

The third day was calm as Robin wanted simply to relax.  Lucina simply rested next to him, eyes half closed as she was enjoying a sleep in.  Robin had absently been bushing his wife's hair as it was now almost down to her waist.  The contented sigh made Robin smile. Lucina was so cute when she smiled and he was one very lucky man.  He lent forward slightly to kiss her forehead and Lucina let out a low hum, “Robin…” she murmured softly and he chuckled,

“Yes love?” he asked gently and she opened her eyes.  Since it was just them, Lucina had decided to go without her eye patch.  Robin knew she had to hide her Mark of Naga, much like he had to hide his Mark of Grima.  Other people would be made uneasy by the slight. Yet with one another they didn't have to hide the marks.

 

Her mark was glowing slightly, a sign that she was calm.  She lent up and they shared a kiss. Robin felt himself sigh.  It was almost perfect, but he knew it wasn't quite time. How he knew was beyond him.  They had an easy, quiet day. Lucina was calm and relaxed and Robin got to enjoy the warmth of her embrace.

 

They spent the next couple of days enjoying themselves.  Robin had spoken with Aversa, and the couple were relaxing after dinner when Lucina said, rather absentmindedly, “Do you think we'd make good parents love?”

Robin blinked in surprise, “I don't see why not.” He said and somehow he got the feeling there was a reason Lucina was asking.  She looked at him and Robin could see the concern in her eyes, “We may not be the definition of a typical couple but I don't see how that would affect how we'd be parents.  I assume we'd try our best since there isn't really a right or wrong way with children. Besides,” he kissed her softly, “There is no one else I'd want to be with than you.” Robin said, “I wouldn't mind trying.”

Lucina blushed, “Then...could we?” she asked the expression slightly uncertain.  Robin knew what she meant and he smiled,

“There's no hurry love,” he said as he embraced her, “Let's take it one step at a time.”

 

~~~

 

It was decided that they would be intimate.  Lucina had the feeling- again- that this was the right time for them.  She didn't know why but she just felt that way. Robin guided her gently and when they met, Lucina could barely contain the low moan of pleasure from what they were doing.  She felt Robin's hips roll to accommodate her length and she bit back another moan. Robin did what he could to help her, and the couple worked on getting each other to come undone.  Breathy moans gave way to soft kisses and low cries of pleasure. Lucina became aware that she was beginning to get close to the edge. She gasped as Robin's hips rolled again and she murmured softly into his ear.  Robin hummed softly, “We should be fine.” he said calmly, “It's alright if you want to release inside.”

“Are you sure?” Lucina asked as time was fast running out,

“Gods yes!” Robin half cried half moaned, making Lucina near lose it then.  She kissed him and made her choice. Several deep pulses inside her husband signalled their release.  Lucina nestled close in a lover's embrace with Robin.

 

~~~

 

After their first time they were intimate only a handful more times- though each felt as good as the last.  Lucina found herself enjoying being with Robin even more. Their kisses were sweet and their embraces were warm.  Of course by the time mid September came it was time for them to return to their new home. Sort of new home. Lucina had to mentally correct herself.

 

The drive was wonderful and they were enjoying the view.  Lucina hoped they could visit Southtown again. It _was_ such a nice place.  She and Robin enjoyed the trip.

 

When Robin finally pulled up, it was to a welcoming party.  They both chuckled and were met by the rest of their family.

 

“Avie!” Robin called and Aversa grinned widely,

“Well hello you two!  You both look like you're glowing.” Aversa smiled, as she hugged them both, “Everyone's inside.” She said as she lead them inside.

 

It was a full house.  There were two little white haired Manaketes playing with some of the old toys on the carpet watch over by a tall blond haired man who seemed to smile as he watched them.  Beside him was a young woman with blond pigtails with lilac twirled through them. Beside her a severe looking young man with a small child in a cute dress, too shy to play but clearly wanting to.  A white haired Manakete stood next to the tall blond haired man and she was smiling at the two. She seemed to be carrying a third child inside her womb. She spotted them and smiled, “Hey, nice to meet you, I'm a friend of Avie's.” She grinned and waddled over, “I'm Kamui, it's so nice to meet Avie's sister-in-law.”

Lucina smiled, “It's a pleasure to meet you too Kamui.” the blond smiled softly,

“Yes, I think I would agree.  I'm Xander, though I am sure we've met before.”

Lucina grinned, “So you _did_ settle down.  I must admit I am quite happy for you.”

Xander chuckled, “Yes well it was bound to happen at some point.  I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who found happiness.”

Lucina chuckled, “It comes in different forms.”

Robin looked confused and Xander decided to explain, “I used to go to a very snobby school as a boy, one that is fit only for noble boys or foreign royalty.  Of course I didn't fit in and one of the few friends I made at that school was someone the year below me.”

“Before I was myself I might add.” Lucina grinned and Kamui gave an ‘Oh’ as she understood.  Robin chuckled,

“I see.  So it is a small world after all.” Everyone shared a laugh.


	9. 8: Partial Admissions

The weather continued to warm and the days became pleasant.  Clear blue skies meant that Lucina could begin to focus on improving her training when she wasn't working.

 

~~~

 

Owain was putting the final touches to the sword tourney to draw out Marth.  He was still unsure of what to do if it turned out his line of thought was right.  If Marth  _ was _ a woman...Owain didn't know what to think or do.  He missed his cousin.

 

He decided to take a break and headed out.

 

~~~

 

Lucina yawned.  She was tired. It was a regular day at work and she was out the back.  Today it was ordering stock day. Not her most favourite task but one that needed to be done none the less.  She smiled softly as she remembered the first time she had to do such a task. Today she would get it right.

 

As Lucina shifted between shelves she hummed softly to herself.  Laurent was out front, so she could focus on the task. She noticed that they seemed to be low on a few things and wrote down the numbers of the items for Laurent to look into.  Who would have thought people were buying so many pens all of a sudden.

 

Lucina moved on and marked each item that they needed more of.  She heard the door open and turned to see non other than Miriel, “Ah, Mrs Sage,” Lucina smiled and Miriel gave a small smile of her own, “I'm half finished, but here are the items we're low on.”

“Very gracious of you Lucina.” Miriel smiled, “It would seem we're going to need much more than usual.  There's been protests outside of Ylisstol Castle apparently.”

Lucina frowned in confusion, “Have there?” she asked,

“Indeed.  I hear that since Prince Marth went missing, things haven't been going to well for the Council of Ylisse.  There have been talks of them being forcibly removed from power and an election to select more capable Council members.”

Lucina was so surprised she almost dropped the device she was holding, “An election?” she echoed, she didn't have a clue about that.  It was another question to pose to Robin later. Miriel hummed,

“Yes, I for one find them a tedious process.” Miriel stated matter of factly, “Especially when they put up the same people every time.  Though with the recent protests we might see some new faces.”

Lucina turned her focus to what she knew about the Council.

 

~~~

 

_ Royal Ylisstol Castle Three years before Lucina’s ‘birth _ ’

 

Marth groaned and banged his head on his desk.  He wasn't cut out for any of this. He didn't like the fact that his Grandfather was on the Council of Ylisse.  All the ‘noble’ pursuits were all that Marth was allowed to do. Because the Council demanded it. Marth had no real freedom and was little more than a puppet with the strings being pulled by them.  He couldn't confide in anyone. He was after all being punished for saying he didn't feel cut out for being an Exalt.

 

They quadrupled his work load because of that comment.  As if the extra work would do anything to help Marth. As it was it only served to stress him more and make his depression  _ worse _ .

 

Marth could feel the tears starting to burn his eyes.  At least he wasn't being hovered over, though if he didn't get this done, that was exactly what was going to happen.  He hated this. He hated being so helpless and unable to do the things a normal person would get to do.

 

Marth felt the tears start to fall hitting the desk like rain on rock.  He almost couldn't take it anymore and there was no real end in sight.

 

He barely got through the week, hoping to get some rest at the end.  How naïve of him to think it.

 

His parents weren't much help but he couldn't tell them anything.  He didn't tell them how he felt because they were just as powerless as he was, if not more so because of their station.  All the rigid protocols had to be adhered to and no matter what Marth did there wasn't any way to change how things were…

 

~~~

 

_ Present _

 

Miriel had gone on about the various potential candidates while Lucina continued her task.  After a moment she said, “It won't make much difference to the Royals who is on the Council.  They'd have to change the entire protocol for there to be any effective change.” It was a slip of the tongue that Lucina tensed up when she realised she said it, Miriel started,

“Really?  I had no idea.  You must have worked at the Castle?”

Lucina heaved a mental sigh of relief, “For a little while.” She said, “Though I wasn't exactly a fit.  I ended up leaving because…” She sighed, “It was affecting my mental health.”

Miriel gave a nod, “I see, well, please do try to take care of yourself.  We wouldn't want to lose you.”

Lucina smiled softly, “Of course.  I promise I will.”

 

The day ended and Lucina was glad to be able to return home.  The walk was nice and the air was not too hot or too cold. It was enough that she was able to enjoy the clear blue sky that was beginning to change towards a more orange colour.  She noticed red clouds in the distance and she smiled.

 

Arriving home she noticed that Robin's car was still parked out the front.  She frowned. This wasn't normal. Robin wouldn't have got back from work yet.  She hastened to head inside.

 

Robin as it turned out was laying down in bed.  He was slightly pale. Lucina spoke, “Are you feeling okay love?”

Robin gave her a weak smile, “Not really.” he replied voice weak, “I was sick almost all afternoon.”

Lucina was worried and she gently brushed his forehead.  It was slightly clammy to the touch, “Should we call Avie?” Lucina asked, “Just to make sure you're okay?”

Robin chuckled softly and then sighed, “I suppose so...I don't...normally miss a day...and...I'm a week late.”

Lucina felt as if she was suddenly very light headed, “You mean...your period is late?” she asked and Robin nodded then winced from the movement,

“Yeah.  I thought it was the stress from work…”

Lucina felt an odd feeling in her chest.  A hopeful feeling. Though she was panicking slightly too.  This was a bit early for them to have a child.

 

~~~

 

Lucina called Aversa just as Validar arrived home.  Robin seemed to be alright, even a little peckish. Still Lucina was unsure of what to do.  It was difficult almost to even tell Aversa that Robin's cycle was late.

 

~~~

 

Aversa came just as the night began.  She heard that her brother was a week late with his cycle- which never happened as Robin was regular down to the very minute.  He never missed a day, let alone a full week. It just wasn't Robin. She had a couple of things with her. Of course there was the possibility that Robin had conceived a child- Aversa was hoping that was the case- though it could also be something more sinister as well.  She had to make sure Robin was okay.


	10. 9: The Lost Prince

“Hmm…” Aversa was listening to Robin's breathing, “It seems normal…” she murmured and she moved the stethoscope down only to hear a muted grunt of discomfort from Robin. “Sorry dear.” Aversa apologised and Robin made a half wave,

“As long as you don't have to poke me with a needle, I'm fine.” He said some what playfully,

“I may have to.”

“Gods no!  Avie! You know I hate them!” Robin whined as he immediately began to pale.  Robin was starting to tremble with fear.

“I wouldn't say it if I didn't have to.” Aversa sighed, “I know you hate them so I'll try to make this as quick as possible.  So please try to calm down.”

Lucina was half laying beside Robin.  She gave Aversa a worried look when Robin let out another muted cry of pain as Aversa removed the stethoscope and gently placed her hand just near Robin's stomach as she pulled out a staff.  Lucina recognised it as a medical staff. Unlike regular staves, medical ones allowed the user to pick up most medical conditions, though Lucina hadn't had to have it used on herself for more than a check up.

“Avie...please don't…” Robin whimpered and Aversa frowned,

“I am going to have to dear.  Lucina sweetheart, can you be a dear and try to keep Robin focused on something other than the you know what.” Aversa instructed as she removed her hand and set the staff down.  She must have seen something that required her to take a blood sample.

 

Lucina gave a nod and took Robin's left hand in her own.  She gave it a reassuring squeeze and Robin half lent into her, “It's alright love.” she soothed.  Aversa cleaned the crook of Robin's elbow where a prominent vein was. Robin winced. Lucina gave his hand another gentle squeeze.

 

It was just as Aversa- rather deftly- put in a needle to get a relatively small blood sample, two smallish vials and one medium sized one.

 

Poor Robin went white as a sheet.  Lucina spoke gently, “Robin, it's alright.” She soothed the poor man.  She watched as Aversa, having got what she needed, placed a cotton ball over the needle and pulled it out putting some pressure of the ball to stop the bleeding.  The needle was placed into a small box for sharp objects and Robin was still shaking slightly,

“All done.” Aversa assured him, “You won't have to put up with another one.”

Robin cracked a brown eye open, “For real Avie?” He asked shakily.  Aversa gently pat Robin's head,

“Yes silly.” she teased, “You won't have to have another one until you need your immunizations.”

“Thank Naga.” Robin whimpered burying his face into Lucina’s embrace.  He was rather pale looking as Aversa then put a bandaid over the spot. She chuckled,

“Yes well it's the only way to tell for certain.” she said calmly,

“What do you mean Avie?” Lucina asked,

“Whether or not Robin is pregnant.  The spell suppresses all but major hormonal shifts in the body, as such, a regular pregnancy test won't pick it up.  Not this early. Of course I want to be extra certain there is nothing sinister going on as well which this staff is for, though we just want to be sure he's alright..”

Lucina frowned, “There is still so much I have to learn it seems.”

“I'm sure Robin will be fine.” Aversa grinned, “I'd rather think of it as more...a formality than anything else.  Just to be on the safe side.”

 

~~~

 

The next day Lucina was with Robin when Aversa rang, Robin answering his phone calmly.

 

He nearly choked on his drink as he spoke with her, which made Lucina worry.  He spoke in Plegian so it was difficult to follow but when he hung up he gave Lucina a bemused expression.  “Robin?” Lucina asked gently he set the drink down and he sighed,

“Avie just got the results this morning.” Robin's voice was oddly calm, “We're…” he quivered slightly biting his bottom lip, “We're going to be parents.”

Lucina blinked in surprise.  Then the realisation set in for both of them.  Robin looked to her and Lucina instinctively held him, “She's sure?” Lucina asked trembling,

Robin nodded, “Yeah.  About three weeks she reckons, so pretty early.”

Lucina spoke softly, “Then we must have...when we…”

Robin smiled softly, “Yeah, we did.” he said sniffling, “Oh gods, we're going to be parents!” Robin smiled shakily.  Lucina couldn't help the bubble that welled up in her chest,

“I almost don't believe it, yet…” Lucina let out a happy sob pressing closer to Robin happily.

“We're going to be parents!” Robin sobbed, the smile refusing to fade.

Lucina kissed him happily, “Yes, we are.” Lucina said as they drew apart, “We're going to be parents.”

It was as scary as it was exciting for the young couple.  The embrace they shared at that moment was one of both comfort and love.  They sort one another's support.

 

~~~

 

The next few weeks were a break from the expected norm for someone who was supposed to be a royal- though Lucina had long since resigned herself to not being one ever since she left the Castle to become herself.  She chose to let go of that life and make her own way in the world the way she felt was right. Even if it meant separating from all of her prior expectations.

 

Had the Council any say, Robin would have been kept well clear of anyone that might cause him to lose the baby.

 

The nursery would have been set up depending on the gender of the unborn child.  A wet nurse would be prepared since it wasn't the duty of a royal to nurse their own child.

 

Though Lucina knew that her mother had vehemently refused on the grounds that wet nurses were ‘commers’ and had nursed both Lucina and Brady as babies in defiance of her father's commands, one of the few times that the Duke of Themis had been forced to back down.  Though he was supposed to be retired, most people still called him Duke.

 

The child would then have private tutors and be expected to take on the mantle of Crown Prince or Princess of Ylisse, a mantle Lucina had not exactly carried well, now she thought about that, complete with all of the pressures and expectations that went with it.

 

Yet the Council would not have a say in the as yet unborn child's life.  Lucina felt oddly pleased about that fact. She and Robin were both busy working on the baby's nursery together.  Something that bought Lucina pleasure and made the arrival of their child all the more real.

 

She chuckled at the thought of what her own parents might have though had they known.  She wasn't sure how they might have responded to a grandchild. She wasn't even sure how they'd respond to her, let alone she was going to be a mother.

 

She guessed that her mother might give her a lecture about having a commoner both bare the child and be the father of said child.  A lecture Lucina would doubtless ignore because it was founded on nothing but prejudice and lies.

 

Maybe her father would be happy for them, though she was hardly close to him, or her own mother, so she couldn't really be sure he would be. His reaction an unknown that Lucina wasn't sure she could face, especially if her parents were to know her as she was now.

 

Lucina watched as Robin was still fussing over which blanket he felt was best.  She smiled softly. She had to admit that the arrival of their child was making her equally as fussy, wanting their child to be healthy and happy, wanting Robin to be okay as well.

 

Validar had been delighted at the news.  Mildly surprised, but absolutely delighted all the same.  He was assisting as much as possible, since as he said, “I have some things from when Robin and Aversa were babies.  I don’t mind helping where it is needed. So please feel free to ask, I am happy to assist.”

 

It would have been unheard of in the palace to even dare handing down things.  Some Exalts did, but most had not. The only things that did get handed down was the Fang of Naga- Falchion and the Fire Emblem.  An Exalt had to be able to cleave a log in two with Falchion. If the candidate couldn't do that they were not fit to be Exalt. Falchion would only cut for those it deemed worthy.  Lucina had read it in the book of the Royal family's history. One of the few things she was allow to do in her spare time, back when she was Marth.

 

Robin turned to Lucina then and he said, “Is everything okay?”

Lucina smiled softly, “Yes I was just lost in thought.” Lucina said calmly

“Is about the time before you became you?” Robin asked gently taking her hand, a slightly worried expression on his face.  He knew of course, because it was a conversation Lucina had not avoided. She did not want to lie to anyone, least of all him.  The burden had got a bit lighter as a result. Lucina sighed,

“I don't want our child to have a life like mine was, love.  I wouldn't wish royalty on anyone.” She said drawing close to Robin, “It was...it is something I left behind the day I chose to become me.” Robin gave a small rub of her shoulders as she spoke, “I knew I could never allow my children to have the pressures I did growing up.”

Robin hummed softly, still gently rubbing her back, as he worked to soothe her.  He knew how much it upset Lucina, even if she didn't say it with words. She didn't have to. “They won't.  Because I won't let it happen.” Robin said calmly, “I'm Plegian anyway, as if they'd want that on the throne.  I won't let them hurt you love.” He said as he pulled her close. Lucina knew by Robin's tone he meant it. A part of her releaved he was protecting her, but also ashamed she didn't have the strength to stand alone.  Then again, she knew that with Robin, she could be stronger. She smiled softly and let up for a kiss. A kiss that told him just how much it meant to her to be with him. Robin reciprocated it.

 

~~~

 

By the time early summer came around, the bones of the nursery was done.  Lucina and Robin had been laying under the fan in their room when Robin let out a cry of surprise.  He quickly caught Lucina's hand and before she could ask, sat her hand on his not quite flat belly. She gasped when she felt a tiny little nudge.  “The baby's kicking.” Robin grinned weakly, “Avie said we'd start to feel it about now.”

Lucina smiled, “I almost can't believe it.” she smiled and the couple shared a kiss.  “We've still got a wait though, before we get to hold them.” Lucina said with a sigh,

“Yes, late April to early May.” Robin smiled, “Though the heat won't be nice.”

Lucina hummed in agreement.  She nestled close to Robin and he smiled softly.  Lucina spoke, “At least we're ready as we can be for the baby.”

“Yes, though I must admit I am nervous.” Robin replied,

“I think we both are.” Lucina smiled.

“I wonder what Father has planned for the New Year celebrations.” Robin mused,

“It is our first year together as a married couple.” Lucina then kissed Robin tenderly.  Robin let out a contented sigh,

“It is.” He smiled, “I still don't like the fact Avie's told me I can't work.  That puts a dent in things.”

Lucina sighed softly.  She knew what Robin meant but Aversa was clear.

 

It had been about a week ago when Aversa had spoken to Robin about the fatigue he'd been going through.  She said firmly that Robin needed to stay at home because he couldn't afford to be asleep on the job, and given it was a highly busy line of work, Aversa had put her foot down.  So Robin had to keep himself busy. The nursery was coming along quite well now.

 

The new year was one of the hottest days on record for Ylisse.  Robin had fallen asleep on the couch under a fan, Lucina had been called in to work because one of her colleagues had called in sick.  She didn't mind. She wore a pony tail with a braid Robin had done in her hair to keep it off her neck, something she was beginning to find a nuisance to deal with.

 

Being on the front this time, she was very busy.  There were so many people. She smiled and did her best to help them.  The pens and markers were flying off the shelves. She was surprised by some of the people.

 

When the time came for the shop to close up, Lucina stretched and let out a small yawn.  She noticed an older lady hobbling about the store. Lucina gave a look to see if anyone was helping her and she spotted Laurent on the main counter busy with a middle aged couple.  She sighed quietly and approached.

 

She knew this woman.

 

“Can I help you Ma'am?” Lucina said softly.  The woman turned and looked her up and down, she muttered something about time wasters and said rather haughtily,

“Help me?  Help  _ me _ ?  My gods what a silly question!” Lucina braced herself, “I had gold for every time I was asked that kind of question, I would be rich.” Lucina tried to stay calm but it wasn't easy.  The woman sighed and said rather abruptly, “I suppose the heat is getting to us all.” She sighed,

“The weather is certainly on the warm side, Ma'am.” Lucina agreed, anxious to be done with the apparent small talk.  The woman sighed,

“This thing-” she pointed to one of the devices on the stand, “It stores photographs right?”

“Yes Ma'am.” Lucina replied relaxing, “It holds up to a hundred and ninety, the one in the middle three hundred and the one on the right here, a couple of thousand.” she said.

The woman hummed and softly, “I see.”

Lucina said calmly, “Perhaps I can get my colleague, he knows more than I do and would be able to assist you much better.”

The woman nodded.  Lucina left and saw that Laurent was free.  He knew by her expression she couldn't help someone and he sighed.  “The older lady in aisle 4?”

“Yes.” Lucina said calmly.  She was hiding how she really felt.  To speak with her Grandmother...it was jarring.  She couldn't even be sure that Annabelle Themis recognised her.  Laurent sighed but headed off. Lucina felt herself become light headed.  She managed to sit behind the main counter, taking a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down.  She barely kept it together and she managed to work through the closing procedure. Laurent spoke with Annabelle and she surprisingly bought the storage device.  Though why Lucina didn't know.

 

~~~

 

When she arrived at the Themis Estate Annabelle summoned on of her more knowledgeable servants.  She handed the USB or whatever it was to him and said, “Can you use this to save the photos we have of our grandsons?” the man nodded in response and Annabelle made her way to the tea room.  She saw her husband. “Ah, Edward, I see you're still here.”

He looked up and smiled sadly,

“Brady won't make a Crown Prince Annabelle.” He said with a sigh.  “He's just not as appealing as Marth was.”

Annabelle frowned, “This again?  Edward, please! This whole nonsense is why Marth went missing in the first place!  You're too harsh on the boys!”

Edward gave a miserable sigh, “You know as well as I do how difficult our stations can be.  I can't let it be like Exalt Emmeryn ever again!”

Annabelle winced, she knew that was beyond their control, “Edward, that wasn't your fault.  It was those stupid Hierachs that were to blame. You can't let that cloud your judgement! The people are calling for heads to roll over this.  Please, do the right thing! Don't make Brady a second Marth! I don't want to lose another grandchild!” Annabelle said as she began to sob. Edward winced, but she continued, “He used to smile so much!  And now that's gone! He's gone!” She tried to hold herself as a duchess, but he knew she couldn't. He grit his teeth.

“Protocol be damned!” He snapped and pulled his sobbing wife into his arms, “You're right.” he said softly.  She sniffled and cried as he refused to let her go. Protocol be damned indeed. He could only hope their grandson could find it in his heart to forgive him.


	11. 10: Closing In

_ It was a cold winter’s day when the youngest Exalt in the history of Ylisse was crowned.  A small girl, barely ten years old, she was the one of three children left by the untimely demise of the Exalt prior.  Her father the only surviving heir of his parents and with no one closely related enough to take the burden it had fallen to Emmeryn.  She was the eldest child and they did not dare crown Chrom. A five year old child was too young. Ten was too young, but they didn't have a choice.  It angered the public beyond measure, Emmeryn couldn't use Falchion, yet Chrom could. At five years old the boy could cut a log in two with the blade.  Chrom should have been made Exalt then, but the wounds of war needed to be healed. Ylisse was struggling. Emmeryn broke Royal protocol. She travelled Ylisse offering what solace she could to the people she was supposed to rule.  A ten year old, who stood and took the mockery and insults with a gentle smile. She had stones hurled at her, yet she did not retaliate and begged the man to be spared. The people heard her make open pleas to stop the war, to bring soldiers home.  Even though she bore the brunt of a nation's hatred, Emmeryn refused to give up on them. She chose to heal rather than to harm. _

 

_ By the time she was twenty, people began to wonder if their Exalt would marry.  She had rejected all suitors and was preparing to step down. It was after all not her place to be Exalt.  She had always known that burden would be Chrom's. She was also hiding the fact she was dying. Only Chrom and Lissa knew. _

 

_ When Chrom married that year it was a shock.  People were uneasy, but Chrom shouldered the burden well.  He knew he was going to lose his oldest sister and young Maribelle knew it too.  They had their first born son right before Chrom turned sixteen. _

 

_ Marth was a quiet baby.  He only cried when his nappy was wet or he was hungry.  His nursemaids were worried, though Chrom tried to spend as much time with his son as he could, royal duties got in the way more often than not.  He barely had time to get to know his precious little boy. _

 

_ By the time Marth was three, Maribelle was pregnant again and Chrom was the Exalt.  Emmeryn had only just made it to twenty-four. He was the one to find her. She lay in her bed, seemingly peaceful.  Chrom had wept that day. His sister was dead. He was no more ready to be an Exalt than she was. Yet he had a duty to Ylisse now. _

 

~~~

 

When Lucina returned home, Robin was digging through the fridge, looking for something to eat.  She smiled softly, “Is everything alright Robin?” Lucina asked and Robin nearly jumped,

“Ah!  Y-yeah!” Robin stammered quickly.  Lucina smiled,

“Would you like me to make something for you?” she offered and Robin nodded quietly, stepping back from the fridge.

 

Ever since they'd found out Robin was with child it was a nervous time.  Exciting, sure but nerve wracking all the same. Lucina hummed as she put together some food.  Robin had been going through some odd cravings- Aversa said that was natural for someone who was pregnant- and Lucina made sure to keep the food balanced between what Robin craved and what he needed.  She knew Robin wouldn't turn it down in the slightest, it amazed her that he could stomach such strange combinations of food.

 

~~~

 

The rest of the summer passed.  By the time March came around, Robin had a definite baby bump.  He also had near violent mood swings. He tended to cry a lot, and snapped at anyone foolish enough to say he'd put on weight, or said anything remotely resembling it.

 

It was about the third week of March, Robin had just had one such mood swing and was crying.  Lucina had just got home and seeing Robin in this state worried her, “Love? Is there anything you need?” Lucina asked gently.  Robin saw her and practically moved as rapidly as he could to bury his face into an embrace with her.

“I feel fat!” Robin sobbed, for not the first time since his body had began to grow to accommodate their growing child.  Lucina gently rubbed his back soothingly,

“You're not fat love,” she soothed, “You're carrying our precious baby, who is growing within you.”

Robin sniffled, brown eyes brimming with tears, “Y-yeah.” He sniffled and tried to smile.  Lucina tenderly kissed his forehead,

“You are as handsome as ever my love.” Lucina said lovingly, “Even with our child growing inside you.”

Robin cried but this time it was because he was happy.  Crisis averted.

 

~~~

 

Severa checked through everything.  All of the clues she could gather. Owain had told her this would work, so she had to trust him.

 

She never thought she'd see the day where there was a sword torney in Ylisse.  The whole thing would prove Owain was either a genius or a crazy fool.

 

There were a lot of people.  Some were from Ferox, having been bored of the tourneys there she supposed.  She was covering the main entrance.

 

It was dull as entrants filled in to both register and compete.  She knew that there was a line up. Some people wanted to know if there were tickets, and she told them, “Not until we have eight competitors selected.”

Quite a few people left.  She was surprised by the sight of a couple, one wore a Grimleal coat and the other, what appeared to be navy training gear.  She was equally surprised by how familiar the pair seemed, “Is this where the entrants sign up?” the man in the coat asked,

“Inside to the right,” Severa said, “Also here's the rules, no magic is allowed.”

The man smiled and the pair headed inside.  Severa noticed the man was a little on the tubby side.  Maybe he was a coach or something. She didn't know.

 

~~~

 

Lucina checked over the rules.  They were simple enough. No magic could be used, skills had to declared.  That would be a pain. Lucina sighed, having only recently discovered that she had Aether, an extremely rare skill that only a handful of people in the world had.  She let out a low groan.

 

The rest of the rules were pretty standard.  People would be disqualified if they stepped out of the ring, had lost two out of three rounds or were caught using magic or undeclared skills.  Coaches were allowed, but were not to help during bouts. Robin frowned as he looked at the line up. “This isn't going to go down well.” He said, “Half of them aren't even that strong.”

Lucina frowned, “Why do I get the feeling this is going to be bad…” She said softly and self consciously.  Robin sighed and rubbed his back,

“It'll be fine.  As long as this thing has safeguards in place.” Robin said then sighed, “The lack of seating could be fixed.”

Lucina frowned, “Yes, that is something they need to fix.” She said.

“I for one wouldn't care.” said a familiar voice.  Lucina frowned and wished that she didn't have to be near the person she was right about then.  Caeda.

 

“What are you even doing here, with a Plegian no less.  Don't you know those idiots only ever use magic to sort of every little problem?” Caeda asked.  Lucina sighed,

“How about  _ you _ stop slandering my husband.” Lucina said firmly, “That kind of thinking is quite below of someone in your station.”

Caeda looked livid, “How dare you!” She snapped, “No one tells me-”

“And yet had you married into Ylissean Royalty you would be expected to do exactly what you were _commanded_ to do.  Right down to how to raise your own children.” Lucina said quietly. Caeda froze,

“N-no!  Th-that’s not-”

Lucina sighed, “That is how it is.” She said, “Be glad that as someone of a relatively low standing you don't have to worry so much.  Be grateful for your freedom.”

“Lucina, I've figured out where the registration desk is.” Robin said, “Let's see if they have some more information.”

Lucina could see Robin's unspoken message.  She sighed. It was time to go.

 

~~~

 

Caeda was shaking.  She hated being told what to do.  She hated it. The problem was that she  _ needed _ Prince Marth's standing on the international stage.  It was the only way to save her country. She had agreed to the match only because her father said it was necessary.  The truth was he couldn't bare the shame of having a daughter who was bi.

 

Caeda stared after the woman and her albino husband.  She was jealous. How in the world could the woman have hair the near perfect match for Marth's?  Her voice was much higher though, and Caeda doubted Marth would be the type to turn to Plegians for any kind of assistance.

 

~~~

 

Lucina sighed as they were handed the kind of forms that reminded her of a Feroxi tournament.  She guessed they were running the tourney. It wouldn't be so bad. She was taken aback by a laugh, “Oh great!  An age cut off! Flavia, what are the odds of that?!” A male's voice roared with mirth. Lucina nearly dropped the papers she was holding.  The Ex-West Khan of Ferox stood with a rather pregnant looking East Khan,

“Well then oaf, you'll just have to prove these sprogs wrong then won't you?” Khan Flavia teased.

 

Lucina turned to Robin who grinned, “Wow, his skills look a bit decent.” Lucina sighed,

“Robin…”

“No, I'm serious.” he said calmly, “Good skills, missing Luna though.”

“Huh?  You can see skills kid?” the man asked and Robin chuckled,

“Yeah, not many bother with learning how to these days.  I'm Robin Grima, pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is my wife, Lucina.”

The ex-Khan grinned, “Well the pleasure is mine, I'm Basilio, this here is Flavia-”

“Yes, yes and don't forget this here is your fault oaf.” Flavia grinned as she pointed to her swallen stomach, “Next couple of months this one is due.  These two, I should say.”

“Congratulations.” Lucina said smiling,

“That's sweet of you love.” Flavia grinned, “You've got the build of a warrior, I like that.”

Lucina blushed, “Well I do train a bit…” she said as the blush grew even more,

Basilio barked a laugh, “I like you already!” he declared, “I look forward to seeing you in action kid.”

Robin winked at Lucina and she smiled.

 

~~~

 

Chrom sighed.  The number of participants was surprising, from all across Ylisse.  He spotted Caeda, he was surprised that she was here, he did not expect her to come at all.  Though it made sense. Her Father could never stop her doing anything and the girl was gaining a less than positive reputation.  Though that wasn't what had Chrom's attention right then. No. His eyes fell on the strange couple who stood a little ways off from everyone.  The man looked quite portly, as if he were pregnant- an impossibility for sure. The woman held Chrom's eye though. She was lithe, delicate almost.  Her long dark blue hair was something else. She'd pulled it into a ponytail that sat halfway down her back. She cut a graceful figure. She looked like what Chrom imagined a daughter of his  _ would _ look like.  He noticed how protective of the albino man she was.  She refused to leave his side and Chrom frowned. He heard Owain's theory, knew that Severa had been trying to find Marth.  Yet there was something about that woman…

 

~~~

 

The bouts did not take long.  For Lucina it was a walk in the park.  She was right at home. Robin smiled. She was a natural and with her combining, not just the base style she'd been taught, but elements of Xander's Nohrian style and Robin's Plegian style, it really was something unique.  It also threw off Lucina's opponents. They tried to claim magic, however the review footage showed she wasn't using magic or her skills. It was raw natural talent.

 

They had a break for lunch and it was then that Robin had a feeling that they were being watched.

 

~~~

 

“Lucina you need to eat to keep up your strength.” Robin chided gently, his wife frowned,

“I don't like sprouts.” said Lucina pushing them around her plate with an annoyed expression.  Robin noticed few people seemed to like the lunch provided,

“Have you tried it before?” Robin asked and Lucina sighed,

“Yes.  I hate them.” Lucina said gloomily, “They taste so terrible.”

“May I then?” Robin asked.  Lucina dutifully switched plates with Robin.  He had no trouble eating them, though him being pregnant played a role.

Robin didn't have any sprouts on his plate and he couldn't exactly go ask for seconds.  Lucina sighed. This was beginning to be a near nightmare.

 

~~~

 

“So there are ten people we can eliminate as being Marth.” Severa said looking over the footage from the first round, “Hmm, this Lucina seems to be a bit close don't you think Kjelle?”

Kjelle frowned, “She does seem to share a few traits with him yeah.  Though how much remains to be seen. Owain said there's a semi-formal dinner tonight, he reckons that will cinch Marth for certain.”

“Semi-formal?” Severa asked,

“Beats me too.” Kjelle said, “He seemed to know what he was talking about.”

“Great...though he's been spot on about most of this so far.”


	12. 11: Truths Revealed

After lunch the results were announced.  It didn't surprise Robin that Lucina got through so easily.  She wasn't the only one. Caeda had got through as well. What was more surprising was that there were sixteen people who got through to the next round.  The cut off was pretty tight, or so Robin heard.

 

~~~

 

“I wonder how long it'll take to get to the next round.” Lucina sighed, “It's almost as bad as waiting for spring to come back.”

“We just have to wait a little.” Robin said calmly, “These things take time.”

The couple spotted the match ups for the next round, “Priam of Tellius.” Lucina murmured, “He's one of the few people who has Aether.”

Robin frowned and said, “It seems like he's your next match.  Try to keep focused okay. One match at a time love.”

Lucina nodded, “Of course.”

“The destractions are only going to increase, so you must remember what I told you.” Robin said calmly holding his wife's hand, “One match at a time.”

Lucina nodded, “One match at a time.” she repeated.

 

By the time it was Lucina’s turn to face off against Priam, it was as Robin had predicted, a full house as people jostled to get a good view and good seats.  Robin sat near enough to see what was going on.

 

The swords they used were training blades.  Clerics were on standby to heal any injuries.  Lucina had been lucky but she knew this man was a real opponent to watch.  Even so Robin's grin told her he felt she could handle this match.

 

~~~

 

The training blades clashed.  Priam grunted. He made an attempt to use Aether and he couldn't believe it.  The woman he was sparing against was too skilled. She hadn't even used Aether yet.  He knew she had the skill, everyone did. He kept trying to figure out her fighting style but she kept changing her moves.  There was no clear pattern and it was throwing him off.

 

Then he got blindsided.

 

She did have Aether.  It activated and Priam could feel the Luna hit knock him back.  He grunted and tried to brace against it, but he couldn't balance properly due to the unorthodox style she was pulling.

“DQ!” The judge called, “Fighter out of the ring.”

Priam chuckled,

“Well fought.” He said as he realised Lucina’s plan, “Well fought.”

She smiled softly, “I hope next time we meet that the match is as good if not better than this one.” she added, “It was an honour to cross blades with you.”

Priam blinked in surprise.  This match had taken everything he had!  The woman still hadn't even broken a sweat.  He grinned,

“Well that makes two of us.” Priam smiled, “You sure are handy with a sword.”

“Only because I had good coaches and always focused on my goal.” she said as the air filled with chants of “Lucina!  Lucina!” as the crowd gave a good natured cheer. Priam grinned,

“Good luck for the quarters.”

“You have my gratitude.” Lucina smiled, then she held her hand out, “May we cross blades again sometime.” Priam was surprised but he clasped her left hand.  He could feel a ring under the fingerless glove she wore. He always had the worst luck with women. He grinned ruefully,

“Yeah.” He shook her hand and there was an even louder cheer from the crowd.  Priam spotted his father, Ike in the stands. The man was smiling. Priam grinned.  Maybe he had earned his father's respect.

 

~~~

 

Lucina returned to join Robin as the last match of the elimination round began.  It was a tight match. Caeda was up against a man called Ogma. The two not even backing an inch.  The crowd had grown exponentially since she'd come to the resting area for fighters and their coaches.  She was surprised to see Chrom there. She did not expect to see her own father there at all.

 

He looked like he'd only recently got back into peak physical condition, and he looked more like Lucina remembered him.  He was even wearing his old sleeveless training gear.

 

Lucina felt a stab in her heart.  Was she really going to...get the chance to test her sword against her father?!  She sighed. This was some tourney.

 

A yell from the crowd told Lucina the match was over.  She was surprised to see Caeda come to the rest area with her head held high.  Maybe Lucina could afford to put a bit more effort in.

 

The announcer told everyone that the quarter finals would begin.  The first match was Chrom and Basilio. Lucina didn't know how well that was.  She was too busy doing recovery to notice or care. She heard the roar of the crowd as she stretched her body.  Robin grinned, “I didn't realise the Exalt had potential like that.” he said eyes gleaming, “Still he can be pretty dangerous to engage directly, you may want to be careful with that.” Robin said,

“I'll bare it in mind when we get to it.” Lucina said as she rested while she waited for her next match.

 

Sir Frederick easily won his match and Lucina was up next.  As she stepped out, the crowd started to chant, “Luci-na, Luci-na!” but she shut it all out.  The only thing that mattered was the match. Win or lose.

 

She reached what Robin called the calm zone and as she stood waiting for her opponent's move.

 

When Caeda tried to rush her, Lucina decided it was time to stop playing around.  She gripped her blade and prepared a counter attack. Caeda's blade moved forwards and as soon as the window was open, Lucina's sword moved.  The scream of protest from the blades didn't do much more than make Lucina grit her teeth slightly.

 

The entire crowd fell silent as Caeda's sword was knocked out of her hand and landed blade down in the ground outside of the ring.

 

The crowd suddenly went wild and the judge said, “DQ fighter out of the ring!”

 

Caeda looked both shocked and angry at the same time, “She used magic!”

The judge shook her head, “The replay shows there was no magic.” she said, “The fighter clearly used a Plegian technique, however she used it without magic.”

Caeda looked shocked.  The crowd's roar was deafening.  Lucina simply put the blade to her side.  She was through to the semi-finals.

 

~~~

 

“Ha, ha!” Robin cheered, “You did it Love!  You did it!”

Lucina blushed as he hugged her.  “The training paid off.”

“Of course it did.  You practiced that well, I'd say.  Though the look on that woman's face when she found out it wasn’t magic was _priceless_!  Guess we Plegians are good at fooling the eye!” Robin grinned.  Lucina could feel their child kicking and she smiled,

“I think this calls for some well earned celebrations later.” Lucina grinned.

 

~~~

 

The semi-finals began and Chrom easily defeated his opponent.  He came to across Frederick checking his gear, “I see you're excited old friend.” Chrom laughed,

“It almost feels like old times Milord.” Frederick replied, Chrom sighed,

“Yes and you're as formal as ever.” He tried not to smile.  It was just like him,

“One way or another we will find Marth.”

Chrom hoped so.  He really hoped so.

 

~~~

 

It was a different tactic that Lucina used.  She knew how her opponent thought, and as they clashed, it was clear that Lucina was able to go toe to toe with the head knight of Ylisse.  It was no surprise, the last time they had spared it was before Lucina left the Castle. She kept her focus on what was happening before her.  She did not need that memory weighing her down. Robin was right. She needed to stay in the here and now. Her past was closed behind her and she supposed in a way this would her way of both truly becoming herself and finding where she stood.

 

She focused on what Xander had taught her, the Nohrian sword techniques focusing on strength and well timed strokes of the blade.  She knew it was beginning to throw Frederick off. That was the point.

 

She sidestepped him, and gave a rapid follow up.  That was all she needed as the knight's foot stepped out of the ring.  The crowd roared in approval.

 

~~~

 

Robin grinned, “I see, so you ended up using what Xander taught you.  Nicely done.” He said as both were enjoying afternoon tea. It was a simple meal but Lucina had no qualms about.  She and Robin were talking softly among themselves and Robin hummed. He was rubbing his back again. Clearly he was not doing so well.

 

The match had the crowd on tender hooks.  Everyone was so silent as the two fighters stepped up.  Both pulled their swords. Chrom frowned at the stance the woman had chosen.  It was eerily familiar. He shook it off and made a rapid move forwards, then using his momentum he lept into the air and used his body to build up power.  The sound of clashing blades told Chrom he couldn't get in a good strike, but the dance had begun. Chrom was beginning to feel uneasy, “Tell me, who taught you to fight like that!” he called out.  The woman frowned and their blades clashed for a while before she pulled out of the deadlock and used the same move he had, though missing,

“My father!” She said through gritted teeth and the dance of blades continued as realisation dawned on Chrom.

 

This was Marth.

 

At first he had his doubts.  But but the moves...the stance...the skills…

 

This woman was Marth.

 

There was no two ways about it.  Chrom _had_ taught Marth how to fight with a sword, behind the Council's back of course and it was the only way he could spend any real time with his son.  He had asked Frederick to take over five years ago as he couldn't afford to keep being behind on his duties. It had broke Chrom's heart to do it.  Yet...yet…

 

He never realised the entire time what it was he missed.  Each movement of the blade told his...daughter's feelings in a way words never could.  He could almost _feel_ how she felt...and it was breaking his heart.  He knew.

 

Lucina ducked, dodged and sidestepped, keeping well aware of what was going on.  Her father was not an easy opponent. He never was. A part of her wished she had not left, though she knew she could not stay.  Ylisse did not need a princess with a Plegian husband. They didn't need someone who couldn't keep up with royal duties and was too weak to put her foot down when it mattered the most.

 

~~~

 

The victory was bittersweet.  The crowd had cheered so loudly that Lucina was able to quietly slip away to where Robin was waiting for her.  “You alright, Lucina?” he asked,

“I'll...I'll be fine.” She said as she lent into the embrace.  She sighed as she felt the eyepatch fall, “We should go.” she said,

Robin hummed as he gently fixed her eyepatch, “You sure?” he asked calmly,

“Yes love.  I'm sure.” Lucina said softly, though it was rare for her to have so much emotion.  Robin gently kissed her forehead and they headed out.

 

They were about halfway when there was the sound of footsteps behind them.  “Please wait.” Lucina stiffened at the voice. It was the last one she wanted to hear right about then.  Her control was already slipping. She didn't need to look to know who it was. The Duke of Themis. Her grandfather, “Is it...really you, Marth.  Please I must-”

Lucina spoke sharply, “I am not Marth.” She heard gasps and kept walking.  Robin still held her hand and that gave her the strength she needed, “Nor will I ever be.  Ylisse doesn't need some one like me as her Prince or Princess.”

 

She didn't stop until the door closed behind them.


	13. 12: New Arrival

The shock of what Lucina said was more than enough for Edward Themis to make up his mind.  He owed her an apology. He more than owed her an apology, he owed her the truth.

 

~~~

 

Robin sighed as they returned home.  Lucina was quiet the whole way. She held his free hand and he knew she was trying to keep it together for his sake.  He wasn't sure what to say after what just happened. He simply kept holding her hand in his. She needed him to be her rock, so he would be.  “I'm sorry you had to get dragged into that Robin.” Lucina said her voice pained, “I didn't think…”

Robin made a gentle movement with his thumb, “It wasn't your fault Love.” he pulled into the driveway expertly with a single hand.  He cut the engine and turned to face her. Lucina was close to tears, “Come now, the path forward isn't always easy. Someday they will understand your choice, if they truly cared about you, then they would be wise to let you walk on your path and support you.  Because that is the truth of it all.” Lucina blinked back tears, and Robin continued, “Ironically that is what the Grimleal teach over in Plegia. Grima doesn't hold a human's hand, it lets them make their own path, and supports by their side. Grima's there if ever we need it.  Or so the old teachings say. I was never one for superstition.” Robin said gently. Their baby kicked suddenly as if agreeing, “So how about we rest and see what tomorrow brings.”

Lucina smiled weakly in response.  Robin knew how she felt.

 

The next morning was quiet but that didn't last for long.  Robin woke up and felt the strong urge to go to the toilet as the baby was on his bladder again.  He knew Lucina was up already as he could smell breakfast cooking. He sighed as felt their baby kicking and he sighed.  A hand slipped onto his stomach and he smiled softly, “Come on little one, give Daddy a break please?” he pleaded as the baby had kicked his ribs, “We can have fun later promise.”

He finished up and waddled out of the bathroom to the kitchen.  Sure enough Lucina was cooking, she was lost in thought but Robin didn't have to ask what she was dwelling on.  “Everything alright love?” He asked gently and Lucina half smiled when she saw him. Her hair was in a simple bun and she sighed softly,

“Of course, breakfast is almost ready love.” Lucina's smile was more genuine and Robin smiled and hugged his wife, though with their baby it was a bit hard to hold her too close.  Right at that moment the baby kicked and Robin let out a low hiss,

“Sweet mother of Naga, Morgan give me a break.  That's the second time in one morning you've kicked me in the ribs!”

Lucina blinked and then she giggled, “Morgan huh?”

Robin blushed, “Oh gods I…”

Lucina kissed Robin softly and he let out a low sigh of longing, when they drew apart Lucina said happily, “Our little Morgan should be giving you a break.” Lucina gently rubbed Robin's heavily pregnant belly and the young couple felt Morgan kick, though not as hard as before.  Lucina's Mark of Naga glowed softly and Robin noticed the content expression on his wife's face,

“Yes well we won't have to wait too much longer.” Robin said, “Avie wants us to come in for the ultrasound later.”

“Well then let's not tell anyone about our little one's name just yet.” Lucina suggested and Robin hummed in agreement,

“Is breakfast almost ready?” He asked, “I'm really peckish.”

Lucina giggled and checked the contents of the pan, “Not much longer to wait love.” she replied and Robin smiled.  He was excited to say the least.

 

~~~

 

The day was as normal as it could have been.  Lucina wasn't sure what would happen when the truth came out, but she was more concerned about Robin.  He looked fairly tired already and given how swollen he was, baby Morgan wasn't too far from being born.  She saw Robin wince and caught his hand in her own. Partly to let him know she didn't want to leave him and partly to provide what support she could.  The date was oddly enough the 5th of May. Robin paled slightly and Lucina cast a worried eye over him, “Are you alright love?” she asked and Robin drew in a couple of deep breaths,

“I'll be fine.” he half gasped out,

“Robin?”

His grip on the steering wheel was tightening slightly as he let out a pained cry, “Just a Hicks contraction,” he said as his breathing was a little laboured, “Nothing too serious, besides Avie said to expect them before Morgan's ready to be born.”

“You should probably tell Avie all the same.” Lucina said as Robin pulled into the car park,

“I'll be fine love.” Robin soothed, “But I'll let Avie know.” he promised.

“I know you will.” Lucina smiled, “Because I'll be with you.”

Robin gave an expression of mock horror, “Mother of Grima what did I do wrong this time?” he joked and the pair laughed.  Robin's humour was still intact, so Lucina knew he was alright and she could relax. Though it didn't stop her worrying about both Robin and their precious Morgan.

 

Lucina smiled softly and they got out of the car.  Robin hit the button on the keys and they headed to the main desk.  The woman at the desk was Xander's eldest younger sister a woman called-

“Hello Camilla.” Lucina spoke and Camilla looked up and she smiled,

“Oh!  Hello Lucina, hello Robin.  Here to see Avie?” Camilla asked,

“Yeah.” Robin said, then he winced, “Oh gods not another one…”

Lucina held his hand and Camilla gave a worried look, “A hicks?” she asked and Lucina nodded,

“He had one earlier as well, on the way here.”

“I'd better let Avie know right away.” She got up from her seat while Robin took a couple of deep breaths.

“Well this is going well.” Robin grumbled, he sighed, “At least the little one seems to have settled down for now.”

Lucina gently rubbed Robin's hand.  Aversa came over, “Goodness you look a little uncomfortable Robie, this way.” she said gently and the couple followed her.  Robin had a tough time walking.

 

~~~

 

They entered the private examination room and Aversa pulled out the medical staff.  Lucina could tell Robin wasn't comfortable and he seemed to be getting restless. She frowned and spoke seriously, “Robin, how many contractions have you had?”

Robin blinked in surprise, “Well, I had a hicks on the way here and...before Camilla left to get you…”  Robin bit back another pain gasp. Lucina was worried, Aversa however seemed to calm,

“Hmm.  Just as I thought.” She said calmly, “You're quite possibly going into labour.”

Robin paled and Lucina was surprised, “How...how long?”

Aversa frowned, “I'm not entirely sure, but it does seem to be the case.  Those contractions...they've been coming more frequently haven't they?” she asked Robin and he nodded,

“I think so.”

“Right, I'll need to get another staff.  Don't worry, you'll be just fine dear. Just try to relax alright.” Aversa said as she left the room.  Lucina held Robin's hand and he lent his head on her shoulder,

“Gods…” Robin groaned, “I almost can't-”

Lucina felt his grip tighten and she spoke as soothingly as she could, “Try to relax Robin.” She said bringing her other hand to rub his swollen stomach.  Robin took a couple of deep breaths when Aversa reurned with one of the nurses. Robin was shaking slightly. He knew what was coming and he didn't like it one bit.  Lucina knew he hated needles.

 

~~~

 

Robin cried out in agony as another contraction ripped through, leaving him near unable to breathe.  Lucina held his hand and spoke as soothingly as possible to him. He was in labour. Of course there was no telling how long it would be but with each cry of pain, Lucina knew that Morgan was closer to being in this world.

 

Aversa had not bought the nurse in to give Robin a needle, though she knew she couldn't do all that much.  She got this particular nurse because the young woman was training to be a midwife, and Robin didn't exactly notice the clinic's resident midwife, Audrey.  She had come in not long after the young nurse did. Aversa was trying to help Robin as best she could but it was Lucina who really got through to him. Her voice was soft and soothing and thanks to Lucina, Robin stayed calm.  The midwife signalled that the little one was almost ready to come and Robin's cry of pain was a universal one. It was the last cry before a child entered the world and cried on their own.

 

~~~

 

Lucina heard Morgan’s first cry.  Robin was shaking weakly from the effort and they both saw their tiny child.  It didn't take much for Robin to sob. Their baby was given to them and it was in that moment that Lucina felt  _ right _ again.  She had her arms around Robin and their Morgan.  Her little family had finally began to become a family.

 

Robin was given a round of intensive healing while he and Lucina both held Morgan in their arms.  Aversa was smiling at the scene and Robin looked exhausted. Lucina held their daughter for the first time and she knew she would protect Morgan from harm.  Morgan yawned and nestled close to her mother and Lucina  _ felt _ odd.  Like this was the most natural thing in the world for her and Robin.

 

Lucina found herself feeling a little worried when Morgan started to cry.  Aversa had just come back. “Avie.” Lucina's tone was enough to make Aversa turn, “I may need to ask you something...a little odd.” Lucina said chewing her bottom lip.

 

~~~

 

Aversa hummed, “Your breasts hurt?” She pulled out a medical staff and she let out a surprised gasp, “Holy mother of Grima!”

Lucina started, “Wh-what is-”

Aversa frowned, “I am not sure but...I may need to do a more thorough examination.”

 

~~~

 

Lucina had removed her shirt and she was still in her bra and skirt when Aversa came in with another medical staff.  Lucina was chewing her bottom lip and Aversa lifted the staff up. It was quiet for a moment and Aversa frowned, “I almost don't believe it but...I think your body is lactating.”

Lucina blinked, “I...are you sure Avie?”

Aversa nodded, “Yes.  Now there is something I need to ask you to try and do…”

 

~~~

 

Lucina had just come back as Morgan started crying.  Robin did his best to soothe their daughter but Lucina got the feeling Morgan was hungry, Robin spoke softly to her in Plegian and Lucina knew what he was telling their child, she spoke softly, “May I?” Robin nodded and said,

“Look Morgan, it's Mummy.”

Lucina supported their daughter's head and Morgan kept fussing for a little while.  Lucina gently rocked her while she spoke with Robin, “I spoke with Avie...and well…”

 

~~~

 

Aversa arrived and spoke, “It is as I thought.” she said with a small smile, “Audrey has agreed to help you to see if Morgan will nurse.  If not, then we may have to make some formula, though if I am right, we might not need to.”

Lucina was unsure of what to do but it didn't take much for Morgan to start nursing.  Lucina felt so many feelings all at once it was overwhelming. Robin nestled close to her and the pair smiled at their precious child.  Their Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like things are far from set in stone and we have Morgan joining the family. I am pretty sure no one is quite prepared for the drama to come. Well certain characters at any rate XD


	14. 13: Baby Morgan

There was quiet in the Castle of Ylisstol as Maribelle struggled to come to terms with the fact that her son was...actually a woman.  Marth's words had hurt the most however.

 

~~~

 

_Maribelle looked at the woman who's back was to them.  The pain she was feeling at that moment was palpable especially when Marth spoke, “I am not Marth.” The sharp tone was enough to make Maribelle feel a stab of pain.  She wanted her son back, though she had supposed that this was all it was to be. The woman continued, “Nor will I ever be. Ylisse doesn’t need some one like me as her Prince or Princess.”_

_A pin could have dropped as the door closed.  Maribelle was shocked, yes but she knew that they didn’t have a choice.  The woman was Marth, well Lucina as the people had called her, but she was still their child.  Maribelle saw her father’s shoulders sag slightly, as if he was expecting that outcome. He let out a sigh and said, “I will do what I can to fix this.  I swear.”_

_“Father…” Maribelle blinked but knew that her father meant what he said, “I don’t think a simple apology is going to work.” She sighed._

_“I will still try.” Edward Themis said firmly,_

_“Don’t say I didn’t warn you Father.” Maribelle said softly._

 

~~~

 

Maribelle sat sipping her tea.  This was by far the biggest screw up she’d ever seen.  She sat in the Council meeting as was the duties of the Exalt and his consort.

 

Chrom sat quietly as the Council argued over what should be done about Marth, or rather Lucina.  It was enough to make Chrom angry. First they cost him his son, now they wanted to cost him a daughter he barely knew?  Chrom's hands slammed on the table in barely contained rage. “No more.” The Exalt said suddenly, his voice cracking with rage, “I do not care what you have to say I am not losing another child!”

“Sire please!”

“I said no more!” Chrom roared, “I want this council disbanded effective immediately.”

Several jaws dropped.  Then the protesting began.  Chrom stood up and walked out, the door slamming behind him as Maribelle raced to calm him down.  She had the only hope of getting through to him at all.

 

Silence followed.

 

An Exalt and his consort had _never_ walked out on a compulsory emergency meeting like this before.  Heirach sneered, “Well, well looks like old Cain still lives on in these walls.  The Exalt should step down for this insolence.”

Annabelle Themis spoke, “His word outweighs yours.  This is no longer the Council of Ylisse and even if we were, we do not  have the right to force _any_ royal to do as we wish, that is not our station here.  As such there is only one choice Heirach. We must seek the forgiveness of the royals who have been wronged.  That includes Princess Lucina. I have it on good authority she has a Plegian husband, and you do not want to insult a Plegian under any circumstances.  They are masters of dark magic after all. I would hate to think what the Princess’ Consort might do to you if you do dare to threaten either of them.” She sipped her tea with a casual air, “Though knowing how proud you are you probably have no clue about the depth of trouble we all are in right about now, do you?  Why I would not be surprised if the Princess’ Consort was cooking a nasty spell just for you.”

 

~~~

 

The return home from the clinic was nerve wracking for the new parents.  Lucina sitting beside Morgan with Robin as Aversa decided the best place for them right then was home especially since that was where they needed to be.

 

She drove extra carefully as the couple both held one of Morgan’s tiny hands each, the tiny girl exerting a powerful grip on both her mother and her father.  Lucina’s Mark of Naga was glowing slightly, and no matter how much Lucina had wanted to hide it, the mark would never leave her. It was permanent. A mark that would remain for the rest of her life.  She could still see just fine out of her eye, gods knew how many tests she had to go through in order to prove her eyesight was fine. She looked at Morgan and she smiled softly.

 

She was truly blessed to have her family together.  A soft smile on her face as Morgan looked up at them both.  She wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.

 

~~~

 

When they at last arrived home it was to the quiet of the night.  Little Morgan had fallen asleep and wouldn’t need to nurse for a while.  Lucina knew that she would need to do some shopping and they still had yet to even let the rest of the family know that the little one had finally arrived.

 

Robin smiled at Lucina from across their daughter, then he turned to his sister, “Hey, Avie, you didn’t tell Father that Morgan was born yet did you?  I don’t think I could handle the full Grima family tonight.”

“I didn’t.” Aversa promised, “Morgan needs time to adjust and she’s going to need the two of you very much for the next few weeks and months.”

“As we expected.” Robin hummed and Lucina chuckled softly.  They knew Morgan would need them both. Lucina had also known that Morgan would likely need to nurse until she was _at least_ six months old.  She had been paying attention to what Aversa had said.  The couple smiled and knew that Morgan would need all of their care and attention.

 

~~~

 

The first night wasn’t exactly easy.  Validar was definitely excited to see Morgan and he sighed. “I will hold off the extended Grima family for as long as I can.” He said with a sigh, “They will be quite eager to meet the little dear.  Though the Grimas have not been in the same place since...hmm nearly twenty years ago.” he winked at Robin and the young man frowned,

“Wait you mean since I was born?!” Robin said shocked, “But what about Uncle Fauder, doesn’t he always come once in a blue moon?”

Validar laughed, “Well, yes my dear twin does from time to time, though the whole family don’t tend to get together.  The birth of a new Grima always seems to do it though. So Aversa, please try not to get into too much of a fight with Dan.  I know you two don’t like each other, but for the sake of the family-”

“Yes father.” Aversa sighed, “I’m sure a petty child’s argument won’t get in the way.” She said with a grin, “Though it seems to me that I have a bet to collect from Alshie.  I knew Robin would be the first one of the new generation to have a child first.”

“Oh gods…” Robin groaned, “I can see it now.  Tammy is going to be so pissed.”

Aversa laughed, “Come now dear, we all know that was a mess waiting to happen.”

Lucina tilted her head as she rocked the sniffling Morgan, “What-?”

“Oh you’ll see.  Tammy is our cousin.  She is full of all kinds of folly, none of it particularly good.”

Lucina frowned.  That did not sound too good.

 

~~~

 

The day after Morgan was born was particularly busy.  Lucina had spent half of the night being woken by Morgan's need to nurse and had only a few hours sleep.  Robin had not been able to sleep too well either, he insisted helping how he could and as they came to breakfast, Lucina was cradling Morgan carefully in her arms.  Robin had taken over breakfast and Lucina carefully sat as not to disturb Morgan as the tiny girl was still blissfully asleep. Lucina knew that wouldn't last long. She was so tired she hadn't changed out of her night clothes.  Robin yawned and tugged his dressing gown tighter. The house wasn't too cold but Robin always felt it first. Lucina chuckled softly. Her husband could handle summer fine but come autumn or winter Robin did not like to be far from any warmth he could find.  She heard Morgan let out a small whine and Lucina soothed the tiny baby. Morgan settled a little but then fussed again.

“It's alright Morgan,” Lucina soothed gently rubbing the small girl's back.  Morgan's face scrunched up as she started to make her displeasure at having to wait for her breakfast known, “Morgan,” Lucina spoke and her daughter let out a few noises, she was near crying again and Lucina sighed mentally, “Are you that hungry sweetie?” she asked the girl and Morgan seemed to know what Lucina was saying and tiny limbs moved in a near random fasion until Lucina shifted to expose her breast for her child to suckle.  A gentle brush of Morgan's cheek was enough to get her attention and the little one was soon suckling happily. Morgan settled fairly quickly and Robin smiled,

“Starving clearly.”

Lucina chuckled softly, still wondering how she could even be able to give their infant daughter what she needed, “I spoke with Avie, she still hasn't figured it out.” Lucina said and Robin placed Lucina's breakfast in front of her before setting his own down across from her.  He sat down and frowned,

“What did she have to say?” Robin asked curiously,

“Well she said somehow the discomfort I'd been having was my body preparing for Morgan.”

Robin hummed, “Anything else she had to add?”

Lucina frowned and Morgan simply kept nursing, “She thinks it might have something to do with the spell.  Or that somehow we're more connected than just by our bonds. She was just throwing theories out there.”

“So kind of like sea horses huh?” Robin said grinning, “Though in our case my best guess is that since my body won't lactate, yours took over that role.”

Lucina giggled, “I certainly don't mind, as long as Morgan's getting what she needs.  Though we may need to go with formula to be safe.”

Robin gave a half smirk, “Well, how about we take this one day at a time.  Who knows, we might just find our own way to make it work.”

Lucina smiled and knowing Morgan had taken what she could out of one breast swapped her over.

 

Aversa entered the kitchen just as Morgan was swapped over.  She still couldn't believe it. It was highly unusual for a male with their gender altered by magic to have the ability to produce milk.  Aversa then had an interesting thought, she spoke, “Say Lucina, if you don't mind me asking, do you mind if I have a chat with Henry? I need to ask him about what happened when he cast the hex.”

Lucina blinked and said, “Sure their number should be on my phone.”

“Thanks sweetie.  I won't be too long, I promise.”

 

~~~

 

“You want to know what happened when the hex was cast?”

“ _Yes, it's important.  Somehow Lucina’s lactating almost as if she'd given birth to their baby.  I need to know what happened-_ ”

Henry stroked his chin as he listened to what Aversa was saying and he was surprised, “How curious.” he replied, “I thought it odd that it worked so strongly, but to the same degree as Robin...I had not expected that.”

Silence and then Aversa spoke, “ _The same degree?  Are you saying…_ ”

Henry chuckled, “Oh I'm not just saying it.  I mean think about it. The body is the mere vessel for the soul.  Lucina's soul must be a lot more feminine than her vessel, so when I cast the hex to draw the soul's truth out, the soul must have responded in kind, just like with Robin.”

There was a moment of quiet and then, “ _Thank you Henry.  I think I know now what's going on._ ”

“No sweat, I'm sure that is all there is.  I'd better go. Sumia's making some pies. She's excited about the new arrival and has been fussing all morning about what to give them that will help.”

 

~~~

 

Lucina was getting in a much needed nap, while Robin was keeping an eye on Morgan.  He was tickling her tiny tummy and had changed her nappy. Morgan had made quite a mess.  Even so Robin knew that it was a matter of time before their tiny baby grew up so he chose to cherish moments like this.  Morgan seemed to be quite happy for now and as Robin held his daughter he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. He was a parent now.  He saw Morgan yawn and he gently scooped her up, taking care to support her still weak neck. He had her tiny head in the crook of his elbow and as he looked at his sleepy daughter he gave her a soft kiss, “Daddy loves you so much.  Mummy too.” he smiled at his daughter and she blinked at him with a sleepy gaze. He carefully came to set her into her cot that was in his and Lucina's room for the time being as Morgan was too small. When she got bigger and slept through the night they would move it.  Morgan gave a soft whine of protest until Robin held her tiny hand, his pinky slipping into her grip. He lent down and kissed it softly. “It's okay Morgan, Daddy's not going anywhere.” She seemed to relax and he watched as his daughter drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the drama continues...and fluff. Lots of fluff. Baby Morgan is too cute!
> 
> Also I wonder how much more drama has yet to come...no spoilers from me of course.


	15. 14: Fears That Hold

The next morning, Lucina woke up earlier than usual.  Morgan was still very much asleep so she decided to have a quick shower.  She had only just finished when Morgan's cries started and she hastened over.

“It's alright Morgan.” Lucina soothed and Morgan was fussing.  Lucina could tell Morgan was hungry so Lucina slipped the towel down to let her nurse.  No sooner was Morgan suckling then did the crying settle. Lucina watched as her daughter relaxed.  Moments like this were moments she would cherish. She jolted when she felt an arm around her waist but relaxed when she saw Robin.  He was smiling sleepily,

“She seems extra hungry today.” He yawned, gently resting his chin on Lucina’s shoulder.

“She does.” Lucina admitted. Then she leant onto Robin, “We truly are blessed.”

 

~~~

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair.  Lucina was still very much on tender hooks, however as she was sure to receive some form of demands from the Council.  Worse still, there had been no word on what kind of punishment she would expect. She sighed and focused instead on making sure that Morgan was cared for.  If things stayed quiet she would prefer that indeed.

 

~~~

 

Morgan's first week of life passed without incident, though Lucina was still worried.  She and Robin had decided to go for a walk and Lucina was pushing Morgan's pram. The little one tucked in some blankets to protect her from the cool May air.  Ylisstol's main street was filled with people, a sight that was normal. Most people were looking for things for winter. Robin had his hood down and the couple were both working out what to get for their daughter to help protect her from the cold.  They had not realised they were both being watched and followed.

 

~~~

 

The shop was a bit quieter, and Morgan had finally decided she was happy enough to nap.  Both parents shared a brief look of relief. Morgan had been up half of the night before, and almost impossible to calm.  Looking at her now, Lucina wouldn't have thought it. She smiled softly and tucked Morgan in a bit better.

 

“Herm...I've got to say there's a bit more than I thought there'd be.” Robin sighed, “Well what do you think Lucina?” he asked as he showed her some of the baby clothes he'd seen.

“Goodness they don't make it easy.” Lucina sighed,

“Hello there~!  Anything I can do to help?” Lucina turned to see a young woman with red hair tied into a ponytail.  Her eyes crinkled brightly and Lucina knew who she was at once.

“Do you have some winter baby clothes, Anna?”

The woman- Anna- grinned, “Right this way~!” the secret seller said, “My sisters and I only stock the best.”

Robin smiled softly as Morgan simply slept.  She was due for an afternoon feed soon.

 

Anna showed the couple what they were after and Lucina had to admit it saved them some time.  Of course getting the right size was important but with how quickly Morgan seemed to be growing it needed to last a while.  Anna poked her head over the back and cooed, “Aw, how cute!”

Lucina smiled softly, “Our little one is very precious.” Robin spoke, “We're truly blessed to have her.”

Anna smiled, “You must be quite busy then.”

Lucina gently adjusted Morgan's blanket as the little one shifted, making a less than happy noise, “She keeps us on our toes.”

Anna smiled.  She didn't doubt that.

 

~~~

 

“Did you get that?” asked the young man, grinning,

“ _ That you've somehow stumbled upon a lost Royal?  Yeah, but that's not going to- _ ”

“No you dummy, I found out where Prince Marth is...or should I say, Princess Marth.”

“ _ What?! _ ”

“Look I'll send it through, have fun putting it in the papers and watch them fly off the shelves.  Ylisse is desperate to know what happened to their Prince…”

 

~~~

 

Robin came to the food court and Lucina had sat.  The couple had just come from giving Morgan a new nappy and since they were in public Lucina had some bottles for the hungry girl.  Morgan wasn't as sold on the bottle but once they warmed it, she didn't seem to mind. They looked for all intents and purposes like a normal couple.

 

Robin had gone to get them some lunch and Lucina was making sure that Morgan had her milk.  She was keeping Morgan happy. Robin returned and Lucina was gently rubbing Morgan's back. The little one let out a belch which had Robin chuckled softly, “We may need to keep an eye on that.  Wouldn't want Morgan to get too uncomfortable now would we?”

Lucina chuckled and Morgan seemed to agree with her father as she made her best noises to show her agreement.  Robin raised an eyebrow and then he gently tickled Morgan's tummy. Lucina swore their daughter was giggling.

 

~~~

 

The man smiled, “A happy little family.  That's the perfect thing for our paper. Better find out about the little one's name though!”

 

~~~

 

By the time the young couple were ready to head back home, Morgan was having another nap.  Lucina chuckled softly. It was a good, quiet day.

 

~~~

 

Validar was doing his usual checks to make sure that all of the workers under his management were paid fairly.  He heard the door open and smiled softly as he heard the familiar sound of Robin and Lucina's voices. He hummed to himself.  A couple more years and his little grandchild's voice would join them. He smiled as he signed off the paperwork. That was a day he was looking forward to.

 

~~~

 

The next morning saw the postman knock on the door with a vase of flowers in hand, “Mrs Grima?” He asked as it was Lucina that happened to get the door,

“Uh, yes.”

He pulled out a thick envelope, “These are for you, not from me of course- and here's the rest of the mail.”

Lucina carefully took the vase.  Purple hyacinths. She knew what they were for.  She gave the postman a small thank you and took the mail.  Then she set the vase on the table. A sigh escaped her. She spotted a letter addressed to her.  She knew without looking who it was from. It seemed that the Council had finally decided what to do.  Lucina looked at the flowers.

 

They were meant as an apology.

 

Lucina picked up the envelope.  Her hand shook. She was delaying the inevitable.  She checked to see where it was from and to her surprise, it had the Royal Emblem on it.  Confusion crossed her face. If they were sending her an apology who sent the letter? Lucina opened it.  She felt light headed and sat down.

“Oh gods…”

 

~~~

 

Robin blinked.  It was still fairly early as Morgan was asleep.  He yawned and saw Lucina come in. She was pale and drawn.  Robin shook himself to wakefulness quickly, “Lucy, is everything alright?”

She looked at Robin and he knew she was uncomfortable.  She sat on the side of their bed and said weakly,

“My...parents...want to see us.” Robin knew without question that this was something Lucina dreaded the most.  His wife was quivering slightly already. Then he picked up on what she said,

“Us?” Robin said softly surprised, gently pulling Lucina into a hug, “I don't quite understand...is everything alright love?”

Lucina suddenly buried her head into his chest and started sobbing, “I-I c-can't…”

Robin held her.  She wasn't ready yet, he knew.  Yet doubtless her family still wanted to see her, “It's alright love, we'll take it one step at a time remember?” he said gently.


	16. 15: Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Council disbanded, Chrom is at last able to reunite with his daughter, and her tiny family.

Lucina wasn't comfortable.  There was no one to look after Morgan at such short notice so she had to come with them.  Lucina had admitted to Robin she wasn't comfortable with the idea of seeing her family, but a request from the Exalt was not to be ignored, “It's against Royal protocol.” Lucina had explained sadly, “I couldn't refuse, even though I want to.”

Robin had frowned, “Is it really that bad?” he asked,

Lucina nodded, “It is.” she explained as she looked for the most presentable clothing she had, “I don't like this one bit, but I suppose it's not the worst way to be requested.”

Robin had gone with his usual coat and Lucina smiled softly, “Well then I'll have to give your Exalt a piece of my mind now won't I?” Robin said seriously,

“Robin!” Lucina said shocked but she did giggle slightly at the thought.  Robin was just one of those people who wasn't to be messed with. She knew she could at least try to cope with what they had to do.

 

It was not an easy trip.  Morgan fussed as they put her into her car seat, as if she knew something was up.  Lucina had enough bottles of milk for her, as well as nappies and a couple of sets of clothes in an expansion hexed bag.  Robin had a few baby wipes on hand and sighed, “We're going to have to get some on the way. We're almost out.”

Lucina nodded calmly, “We can do that.”

 

~~~

 

By the time they arrived at the Castle, Lucina was feeling even more uneasy.  This was not what she wanted to do. She was holding Morgan while Robin was carrying the relatively small looking expansion hexed bag with Morgan's necessities.  The Castle was not pram friendly. Servants all stared at the couple and for Lucina this wasn't how she wanted to see her parents. She sighed, “I didn't know there were so many people to make this place work.” Robin said as he was in awe of the artworks of previous Exalts on the walls.  Lucina slowed as she came to one who was as much man as he was myth. She stood before the portrait of the Hero King Marth. She sighed. He seemed as calm as ever, though few could tell his thoughts. He was quite the close resemblance to her as well. Robin came to stand beside her, “So  _ this _ is the Hero King,” he said in awe, “Amazing...the books don't do justice to the real painting you know.”

Lucina chuckled, “The story goes that Marth was once driven from his homeland of Altea, by the Shadow Dragon Medeus.  So he travelled to Talys to gain allies to take back his homeland and put an end to the Shadow Dragon's tierney.”

Robin grinned, “Well he must have succeeded if Ylisse was founded like they say it was.”

Lucina smiled softly, “There were a lot of exploits that were said to be the Hero King's.  History remembers him well. This painting was commissioned a hundred years ago, supposedly at the beginning of his reign.”

Robin hummed and looked at the portrait again.  The Hero King was a benevolent ruler it seemed. He looked at his wife and he wasn't sure why but he got the feeling Lucina would need him to stay close.  He smiled.

 

Lucina looked at Morgan, she was content for the time being and was half asleep, pacifier almost out of her mouth. Lucina smiled at her daughter.  She knew that wasn't going to last much longer. Morgan was due for a feed.

 

They continued until they came across none other than Brady.  Lucina's brother froze, eyes wide. She sighed and shifted the sling so that Morgan was able to rest her head near Lucina's chest.  Brady seemed unsure of what to say. He then came forward and- to Lucina's surprise- hugged her. Being mindful of Morgan of course.  He sniffled and Lucina returned the hug as best she could. Robin grinned. “I almost don’ believe it.” Brady said as he pulled back, still sniffling.  Lucina sighed. He was always the most emotional of the family, “I...I'm glad ya here.”

“I didn't realise a Prince of Ylisse could be so informal.” Robin said, then Lucina spoke,

“Robin, this is...my younger brother, Brady.  He's always been informal since he was a child.  Brady, this is my husband Robin.”

Brady blinked but he smiled, “Good t’ meet ya.” He said, and Lucina saw a question in his eyes,

“Father...asked to see us.” Lucina said looking uneasy, Brady smiled weakly,

“Righ’ so's he can get t’ know ya both proper.  Ma too.” Lucina sighed. Brady then said, “Who's th’ little ‘un?”

Lucina smiled softly, “Morgan.  Our daughter.”

Brady blinked again.  He looked like he was trying to figure it out.  “It's...complicated.” Robin said, “Try not to over think it.” he suggested,

“‘Kay.” Brady said and Lucina sighed,

“We can't keep them waiting.”

 

~~~

 

Chrom sighed.  To see his child again was nice, if the tension wasn't there.  He had not wanted her to be uncomfortable and knew it would take time.  However there were some things only a parent could do.

 

Chrom was not a man who was known for thinking things through.  He was known as a man who did things. And he did the one thing he'd meant to do long before Marth became Lucina.

 

He held his child.

 

He could feel his daughter tremble as her face lowered slightly.  She was crying, he could tell. His granddaughter was being held by her father.  But for now Chrom's focus was on Lucina. Maribelle was near crying herself and she soon joined them.  For the first time in a long time, Chrom chose to break royal protocol. He wasn't that kind of person at the heart of it, nor should anyone else be expected to be.  Chrom motioned to Lucina's husband and he blinked, “You're as much a part of our family as Lucina is. Both of you.” Chrom said and he saw the tears in even Lucina’s husband's eyes.

“Quite so darling.” Maribelle agreed and that was how They both met their son in law and their granddaughter.


	17. 16: Morgan's Request

_ Four Years Later _

 

“Morgan, it's time to wake up.”

The small girl wrinkled her nose and snuggled deeper into the covers.  “I tired.” Morgan said in response. A soft chuckle was heard,

“Is that so?  Well looks like Mummy made those delicious pancakes just for me!”

Morgan threw the blankets off and cried, “No Daddy!” as she tried to stop her father from leaving and getting pancakes all to himself.  Robin chuckled,

“Oh, I see.  Well then we'd better not keep Mummy waiting then huh?”

Morgan held her arms up, “Cawwy me Daddy!” she begged, “Pwease!”

Robin chuckled and scooped his daughter up.  “Alright, let's go!”

 

~~~

 

Lucina hummed as she expertly flipped the pancakes.  Today was Morgan's birthday, and like last year, Morgan had asked for a sibling.  She sighed. Her father had to be putting her up to it. He was as terrible as Validar.  Then Lucina sighed. It had to be both of them. She heard a loud giggle and smiled softly.  Morgan was the most precious gift they had. It was hard to have her grow up as normal as possible.

 

Especially since Lucina had to take on her title and all that came with it.  She was the only person aside from her father who could wield Falchion. Naga's Fang chose her, not just when she was Marth but again as Lucina.  The new Council had tried their best to allow Lucina to give her daughter as much of a normal upbringing as possible, even going as far as to support the Princess’ decision to have Morgan enrolled at a regular school.

 

It helped greatly that Robin had done what he could to facilitate the process as well.

 

He was instrumental in some of the more important reforms around the Royal Family.  Even if they lived in the Castle’s second most generous apartments, it was Robin who made it more homey.  The palce didn't feel as cold as before.

 

They had a small kitchenette, which was fully stocked with everything they needed.  Of course they mostly looked after the apartment themselves but did have a maid who would clean once a week.

 

Lucina insisted on working still, and was pleasantly surprised when Chrom agreed to her request.  She became his assistant, alongside Brady. They worked together as a team.

 

It had taken four long years to achieve change and now...now was a time to celebrate.

 

~~~

 

“Can I has a bwoder or siphder?” Morgan asked, yet again.  Lucina felt herself go bright red, as Morgan had asked, right on the usual family dinner.  Robin blanched. Chrom nearly spat out his dinner while Brady’s jaw dropped. Maribelle looked at the couple intensely, as if she was trying to figure out how they'd respond.  Lucina sighed,

“Maybe.” She said.  Morgan pouted,

“I wants!” she cried and Robin felt himself sigh,

“Morgan, don't ignore Mummy,” he said, “if she says maybe, then she means it.” It was not a discussion he had felt comfortable with,

“But-” Morgan whined,

“We'll see kiddo,” Robin soothed, “Besides it takes a while for a little brother or sister.”

Morgan tilted her head.  Robin went to have a drink of his water when Morgan said, “How wong?” and he nearly lost it.

“Months at the very least.” Lucina answered for him, Morgan frowned.  She didn't think it would take so long. Morgan sighed.

“Dat's too wong!”

Robin chuckled, “Little brothers or sisters take a while, it's just how the world is.”

Chrom raised an eyebrow.  He was still wondering how that worked.  Of course even after four years he was unaware that Robin was Morgan's biological parent…

 

~~~

 

With Morgan tucked into bed, Lucina finally was able to relax.  She lay on her own bed and sighed. Robin was still with Morgan reading to her, so Lucina was left to her own thoughts.

 

She couldn't really believe she was in this situation.  She knew the shock when she saw it, so it seemed this was a request of Morgan's own device.  She felt a slight twinge in her nethers and sighed. This wasn't the time for that. She lay back and closed her eyes.

 

Morgan was at an age where it wasn't possible to even dare comply with her request.  She was still very much in need of her parents and a sibling could make that needlessly complicated.  Plus there was the added problem of what protocol had to be followed. Lucina was fairly certain that it was going to make Robin unhappy if the Council dictated to him how he was to spend his time while pregnant.  She knew it wasn't a good thing.

 

She nearly jolted at the soft kiss on her forehead but relaxed when she saw it was Robin, “I think she's asleep.” he said softly,

“Thank Naga.  That's the third time she's asked for a sibling.” Lucina said, Robin looked guiltily at her,

“I...wouldn't mind...but...I understand if you did.”

Lucina sighed, “Is it worth the risk?” She asked, “Morgan's only three, she might not like someone else having our attention...even if we explained it to her.  Also how are we- MMMPH!”

Robin sighed softly, “One day at a time love.” he said soothingly, smiling as he'd snuck in a quick kiss.  Lucina sighed as her body was already responding to her desires and the kiss,

“I feel like this is one of those things we shouldn't rush into...yet I can't deny that...I…” Lucina bit her bottom lip, “I need this Robin.  I need us. I just...don't know if I'm ready for another child. I want to, but the pain you had to go through-”

Robin kissed her softly, “It was worth it.” he said, “I'd do it again.  Lucina, I don't mind carrying our children.” Robin said as he pulled her into an embrace.  Lucina smiled softly as her lips met his. She knew how he felt and sighed as she let her desires take over.  Sometimes one needed to be like a wyvern in heat.

 

~~~

 

Robin was gasping for beath as pleasure raced through his body.  He was getting close to the knife's edge and he prayed to Naga Morgan was still asleep.  He bit back a deep guttural moan of pleasure as he begged Lucina not to stop, he pleaded with his wife to ravish him.  Lucina's Mark glowed softly as her eyes burned with love and lust in equal measure. She knew how to get Robin going and he clutched at the sheets below him as she plunged into him, the rhythmic pattern of thrusts making him delirious from the pleasure, though both couldn't really get too into it.

 

They were uncertain if they would get to release the tension that was building.

 

Robin bit back a primal cry of pleasure as Lucina bought him to his release.  Their lips met as she succumbed to her own climax. Robin let out a low moan of pleasure as he felt it within him.  He was exhausted, but he heard Lucina’s content sigh. He knew how she was feeling. It had been a while since they were able to get into the right mood, and for the time being at least, they were able to relax.


	18. 17: Dangerous Enemies

Heirach sneered as he finally got his master stroke into action.  It had taken a lot of time, but he was a patient man. He let them be lulled into a false sense of security, into a false sense of trust.  His spies gathering intel and giving him an ideal time to have his chosen assassin strike. He would have Chrom killed first, then have the blame pinned on Lucina, or even better her Plegian husband, the outsider wouldn't be believed and made the ideal choice, Plegians were renown for their connections to the Fell Dragon Grima after all.  He would tie up the loose ends naturally and get rid of the Exalted family. Except one.

 

The Princess Morgan.  She might have been half Plegian but if he were to marry the child, he could turn her into a puppet, make her do what he wanted and control her…

 

Heirach laughed.  The throne was as good as his now.

 

He however had not factored in a key problem.  He forgot that Lucina had the ability of foresight.  A gift of Naga's power, and she had just seen for the first time what fate was to be averted and she wasn't the only one.

 

~~~

 

Robin sat bolt upright panting for air, his breathing unstable as the dream he had terrified him.  His wife was wide awake as well, and uncomfortable. She looked at Robin and as their eyes met, they knew what had to happen.

 

They first checked on Morgan's room.

 

She lay in her bed sound asleep.  Lucina gently pulled Morgan's blanket up and made sure that “Dragie”, Morgan's stuffed toy dragon was in her arms before Lucina gently kissed her daughter's forehead.  Both mother and father headed out to the royal gardens for a short walk. They were not alone as they came across Chrom.

 

“Father?” Chrom turned to them and smiled sadly,

“It's a bit on the late side for a walk isn't it?”

Robin chuckled softly, “That depends on your definition of late.”

Chrom laughed softly, “You got me there.” he said, grinning at how quick witted his son in law was. “Though there is something that's been eating at me.  There are...shall we say, certain individuals who would be considred dangerous to cross and-”

Robin's eyes narrowed, “Chrom!  Get down!”

Chrom reacted quickly to Robin's warning, choosing to trust the Plegian.  He felt the magic crackle where he'd just been and he heard a scream of agony that wasn't his own.  He felt the shot pass and hastened to his feet and saw a man with a dagger drop his weapon and clutch at his chest and collapse.  Robin was panting heavily his eyes an unnatural red. The red faded and Chrom said, “What _was_ that?”

Robin frowned, “An assassin?  I knocked him out so-”

“Behind you Lucina!” Chrom said as he saw another man go for his daughter.  Lucina barely dodged in the nick of time, her eyepatch ended up being sliced.  Chrom shot fowards and used the pommel of Falchion to wind the second man, glad that he'd thought to carry it tonight.  The man dropped like a dead weight. Chrom panted from exertion and said, “Sweet Naga please let there be no more.”

“I don't see anyone else but we need to get everyone together, for their safety if nothing else.” Lucina spoke, breathing heavily, “Robin and I will get Morgan, Father you get mother and Brady.  Where's Sir Frederick, we'll need him to keep these two under control.”

Chrom nodded,

“Good plan.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan was still asleep when Robin and Lucina came rushing in to make sure she was safe.  Both parents had just had to deal with yet another assassin who seemed to be looking for her.

 

Robin checked to make sure that Morgan was okay and she wasn't rousing, despite the fact that she was normally easily woken at the tiniest of sounds or touches.  Lucina gently checked and could feel Morgan's pulse. She was seemingly in a very deep sleep, though that wasn't normally Morgan.

 

Lucina carefully picked up her daughter.  She carried her daughter to where the rest of the family was gathering.  As they walked Lucina could hear the sounds of yelling. She hopped that this was just a nightmare…

 

Robin was calling his sister.  He spoke in Plegian, rapidly. Lucina carrying Morgan as they moved.  She was trying to figure out why…

 

~~~

 

An hour passed before Aversa was able to arrive, and by that time no fewer than five assassins had been caught.  All were awaiting the arrival of Ylisse's Police Force.

 

She checked Morgan with a medical staff and said, “It seems that someone gave Morgan some sedatives.”

The shock on Lucina and Robin's faces told Aversa all she needed to know, “My guess is the assassins here had some inside help.”

Lucina gave Aversa a worried look and said, “Will Morgan be alright?”

“She'll be fine.  The sedatives will wear off soon, she'll be a little groggy but she will be alright.”


	19. 18: Robin's Sight

“I beg your forgiveness Milord!” The head of Castle Security, bowed in shame, “The assassins should not have made it so far into the Castle!”

Chrom was still dealing with the aftermath of the assassination attempt on not just himself, but his daughter and granddaughter.  Anger coursed through Chrom's veins but not at the woman before him, she could not bare the blame for what had happened, “Peace Phila,” Chrom said calmly, “We were lucky Robin acted when he did and as quickly as he did.”

Police had the assassins in cuffs and none of them were talking.  However Chrom had a feeling he knew who was behind all of this. He did not speak of his suspicions but instead handed a paper to Frederick, the older man frowning briefly until he saw what the paper said and tossed it into the fire.  They would need to start from scratch with the castle staff it seemed.

 

~~~

 

Ylisse was in an uproar as the news splashed the attempt all over the papers.  Robin was thrust into the spotlight and journalists clamored to speak with him.  The man was such a popular item that even journalists from as far as Plegia were begging him for interviews.  Lucina also a popular choice as she was his wife, and had also been there when the attempt had gone down.

 

She sighed.

 

The Police had interviewed them first.  Lucina had spoken with a young woman and she couldn't help but break down crying as the shock of what happened finally set in.  Everyone Lucina cared about could have died. She was lucky Morgan wasn't there to see her breakdown. The young police officer had been sympathetic, and asked Lucina if she knew of anyone who might have reason to harm the royals.

 

Not many people knew of Lucina’s ability of foresight, or what tended to trigger it.  She felt her body stiffen and that was the last thing she recalled as the ability activated.

 

~~~

 

Claire White saw the Princess suddenly seem to become pale.  She feared to have asked the wrong question at first but the Princess’ voice became hoarse as the response came,

“ _ The one who hides where the shadows lie, concealed by the falsehood of the light crafted carefully for  _ his _ protection. _

 

_ Follow not the whispered blades, seek only the old ways, bound to the destroyed dreams of a fool who seeks little more than the destruction of Ylisse… _ ”

To her shock the Princess’ eyes glazed over and she collapsed.  She barely caught the young woman before she hurt herself. “Medic!” Claire cried, “I need a medic here now!”

She heard a scrambling and her boss, Severa came in, “What...what was that?!”

“It is Lucina's gift.” Claire blinked as the dreamy Duke of Ferox spoke, “She has the ability of foresight.  A rare gift I might add. Those words just now...she's telling us something important. You did manage to get them recorded didn't you Severa?”

“Of course we did!” Severa snapped, “We have a medic on the way too.” her voice softened.

“She'll be okay.” Owain assured, “I think we need to investigate the former Council…”

Owain was a smart man, he had an idea of whom it was that Lucina was referring to.  He had seen her do something similar when she was Marth...this was the second time and very important.  Owain gently held his cousin's shoulders, “Lucina.” he said softly giving them a gentle squeeze, “Lucina.” she groaned in response as she came to.

 

~~~

 

“Wh-what…?” Lucina groaned out, her body weak.  She could see Owain and an unfamiliar person,

“Are you alright Lucina?” he asked and she let out a low grunt as she tried to right herself, only to fall back from dizziness,

“What happened?!  Is Lucina okay?!” Robin's voice cried and she reached out to him, his hands wrapping hers,

“I'm okay.  Just a little dizzy is all.”

“I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have panicked.”

“Robin I'll be fine love, so don't worry.”

“I feared the worst.  I thought...I thought…” Robin's voice cracked slightly, his eyes slightly hued with crimson, a sign of just how strong his emotions were, “I thought that dream...came to pass.”

Owain froze then he spoke, “Do you mind telling me what it was about?”

Robin hesitated, “It's alright love, Owain is someone we can trust.”

Robin spoke, “It was a man I'd never seen before, he'd...he'd...taken Morgan and killed Lucina, but it wasn't Lucina...it was how she was before...”

“Do you remember what he looked like?”

Robin frowned and motioned for some paper.  With a frown Owain gave him the paper and Robin closed his eyes.  To their shock, an image appeared and Owain was quick to pick it up and fold it, “What'd you that for?” Severa asked,

“We need to tread very carefully.” Owain said, “Robin, do you think you could help us plan a trap?  To catch this man, save Morgan and Lucina?”

Robin frowned, “I can try.” Robin said at last.

“Thank you.  We'll meet at the place where Exalts rest in the grove of the holy place.”

Lucina understood immediately and Robin gave an uncertain nod, “Right then, we'll get to work on our end.  Hopefully this won't take long.” Severa said. Robin had calmed. He knew what to do. He was ready to kill if he had to to protect his families.

 

~~~

 

Heirach waited patiently for the news of Exalt Chrom's untimely demise.  It was like Cain all over again and Heirach was excited. He flicked to the news prepared to preen himself for a job well done when Phila appeared, “ _ We do not have any information at present, the Royals have spoken to police and Exalt Chrom has insisted on giving the Prince Consort a Gold Cross for his undeniable bravery to protect his family. _ ”

Heirach screamed with rage.  This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.  He froze as the journalist spoke, “ _ As you all know this is the first time a Gold Cross has ever been awarded to someone from Plegia, and this is a very good PR opportunity for the Royals, especially since the Prince Consort is known to be the first ever Plegian to have married into the royal family, something that would have been unheard of in the days Exalt Chrom wed. _

 

_ The Ylissean government have been taking this opportunity to host talks with Plegia’s President Gangrel in the hopes of improving relations between the two nations, a move that has seemingly united the Plegian people, all supporting Prince Robin and Princess Lucina, and seemingly having adopted the young royal couple as their own.  Of course there have been talks of the Princess visiting Plegia with the Prince Consort to help promote an end to the civil war. _

 

_ Back to you Annike _ .”

 

He screamed at the t.v. in fury.  This wasn't meant to happen! And worse still no word on the Princess Morgan.  Anger boiled in Heirach's veins. This wasn't how his plan was meant to work! He gripped the chair and forced himself to calm.  He would have to try again, once things settled. Though Robin now wasn't a damn option as he was beloved by Ylisse now. Or maybe...he still was an option.  Maybe an affair...Heirach grinned. He would take them down. If only he realised that the noose was tightening around his neck.

 

~~~

 

Owain sat wordlessly across from his cousin and her husband, “I didn't know you had the gift of foresight Robin.” Owain said humbled, “Though it seems slightly different to what I was expecting.  Between the two of you it's a wonder Morgan hasn't inherited it.”

“She has.” Robin said softly, “A Grima sees.  Always sees.” seeing Owain's confusion Robin motioned for the Duke's hand, “Your right one.  It's got arthritis hasn't it?”

Owain blinked, “How did...you know?”

Robin chuckled softly, “I don't just see, like Lucina does.  See perhaps is the wrong word. I  _ experience _ things, from my own point of view as if they were happening around me.  I don't just see, I hear and I feel. This trap you have planned, it involves leaving an area of the Castle deliberately unguarded, but I have a slightly more practical idea.  We need a fake Lucina. She will draw in the one we want, while Lucina, Morgan and I hide with my father, Validar. We'll need a journalist on this to feed false information to make whoever is behind this come out into the open.”

“The man you revealed is he...the one?”

Robin nodded, “Yes.  I'm sure of it.”

“Very well then here is what we need to do.” Owain explained calmly, “We will combine all of our skills and knowledge to get Heirach.  He won't know what hit him and will never be able to hurt anyone again.”


	20. 19: Failed Attempt

It was quiet as the nightly routine of the Castle was put into place.  The young couple said to their ‘daughter’ goodnight. Then went to relax for a while until they were ready to go to bed.  It was as it had been for months. Except it wasn't. The couple who were there were some of Ylisse's best secret agents in the field, and given the assassination attempt on the Exalt and his family the pair had been called in.  It was their job to follow Prince Robin's premonition. The man who was responsible for ordering the attempt was to come that night. Prince Robin had thought so at least. They quietly returned to the child's room and hid in the shadows.  Their stun guns and night goggles at the ready. A trap was laid.

 

Nothing happened until near midnight.  A figure approached that wasn't meant to be there and they shot.  The target was stunned. They had him. They had the man that Robin had said would attempt to harm Morgan…

 

~~~

 

Robin sighed as he and Lucina tried not to panic.  They were hiding with Morgan. The special agents had assured them all would be well.  Validar had been quite accommodating for the couple, and Morgan thought it was a holiday.  She giggled in delight as she got to see Grandpa Validar every day and she was often seen begging him for stories.  Lucina chuckled as their daughter learned Plegian from her Grandfather. Lucina knew some, and had also been learning it.

 

Morgan was in her old nursery and dead to the world.  Thankfully not because of any sedatives but because she'd had a very big day with her family.  Her Auntie Aversa had come over as well as some second cousins of the Grima family and they had played all day.  Plegian had been flowing about the house which was normal. And all of the children slept soundly in the old nursery while parents slipped off for some intimacy.

 

Lucina and Robin reclaimed Robin's old room and had locked the door as they didn't wish to be disturbed.  Robin was on the edge of the bed kicking off his shoes when Lucina came to join him, “They sure had fun today, even though there was snow.” Robin grinned,

“It was funny to watch,” Lucina agreed as she sat beside him, “I didn't expect them to have so much fun.”

Robin chuckled softly and leant to kiss Lucina, a kiss she reciprocated.  “A good thing they did.” Robin said as his hands slipped to pull Lucina closer, his eyes darkening slightly as he leant to kiss her again.  Lucina let out a low moan and started to work on getting Robin's shirt off. Robin chuckled softly and it wasn't long before clothing fell to the floor.  The couple shared a kiss and Lucina spoke,

“Do you...want to try for a sibling for Morgan?” She asked as Robin expertly got her bra off.  He smiled,

“I do if you're willing.” Robin said softly, kissing his wife.  Lucina let out a low moan of desire. It seemed that they were going to start trying for a second child now.

 

~~~

 

The early morning sun shone into the bedroom and Robin and Lucina woke to its rays.  They hastened to get dressed and as soon as they left the room, could hear the sound of children playing again.  Robin chuckled softly and Lucina smiled. She knew Morgan was likely awake. The couple arrived to the lounge room and all of the Grima children were playing.  Aversa was trying to get all of them to settle but to no avail. “Who wants some breakfast?” Robin asked and the five little ones all turned to face him,

“We do Uncle Robin!” One of them cried,

“Yes please Daddy!” Morgan chimed happily,

“Well then, I'm going to need some special helpers-”

“Me!  Me! Me!” they all chanted and Aversa looked at Robin in relief.  She was pretty heavily pregnant as fate would have it, so she appreciated the time to rest.

 

~~~

 

The call to return to the palace came at lunch time.  Lucina, Robin and Morgan all piled into the armored car after saying their goodbyes.  Robin eased back into the seat and he gave Lucina a significant look, one that Lucina understood and she held Morgan's hand.  They were well aware of what was to come. Robin would have to do something he didn't like. He closed his eyes. The driver had to be distracted and to that end the act of driving was enough of a distraction.  After all the man the police were after was still at large and had plenty of people at his disposal. Robin made it look like he was simply sleeping in the car, nothing unusual when he wasn't driving. He drew in a deep breath and activated the hex.  The driver wouldn't know what hit him if he took them anywhere other than to the Castle. The man who was after them did not know how potent a hex could be. The driver didn't even get behind the wheel before he collapsed. “I knew it.” Robin said calmly, “He knows about our strategy.  We need to corner him...now.”

Lucina frowned, “He didn't intend to go to the Castle?”

“Not at all.  Don't worry I'll get us home.” Robin said calmly.  He sent a text to his father and the rest of the family came out,

“Well take care of him,” Validar said, “You have a safe trip home.”

“Thanks Father.” Robin said smiling, “Sorry we have to go.  We'll have to come back sometime soon.”

Validar nodded and Robin made sure Morgan was in her car seat while Lucina sat in the passenger seat.  They were going to have to speak with Owain. Heirach was beginning to make Lucina angry...


	21. 20: Surprises and Revelations

The drive was quiet, but it was what Robin expected.  They had after all foiled an attempt of harm. He looked back at Morgan as she played in her car seat, blissfully unaware of what he'd done.  The hex was easily one of the least nasty ones he could have chosen. Though he felt as if something wasn't right, what he didn't know. He sighed as they returned to the Castle, guards moving about and police were trying to keep calm.

 

They slipped in quietly through a secret passage, one that Lucina had often used as a child and made their way to see Chrom.  It was one of the few places that only the royal family knew of and it was well concealed. It was one of the few places that could allow a royal to slip in and out of the Castle should things go south.

 

As they headed into the Exalt’s apartment it was in relative quiet manner, as if they were there the entire time.  The young couple came to the main door and Lucina hesitated but gave a curt knock. She waited and then the door opened, “Come, quickly dears.” Maribelle said ushering them inside, “Brady's here as well.”

They came to see Chrom pacing, worried until he saw them.  He sighed in relief, “Thank gods you're all alright.”

Robin spoke, “The driver...wasn't going to bring us home.  The hex I put on him...well he won't be able to harm anyone for a while.”

Brady blinked, “Ya used magic?!”

Robin chuckled softly, “Any Plegian worth their salt can use magic.  It just takes skill to make use of spells to be of a more...shall we say practical applications.” Robin grinned.  Maribelle and Chrom both looked surprised and Robin laughed. Brady was surprised but Morgan spoke up,

“Daddy does all kinds of magic!”

Chrom smiled, “I bet he does.”

“So then, we didn't get the person who's causing the real problem.”

“No, but we are close.” Owain spoke from the door, “We have a warrant for Heirach.  We will get him this time.”

“Heirach?” Chrom said confused, “He's behind all of this?”

Owain nodded, “Yeah.  We had all of the evidence.  Now all we need is to catch him.  Or rather let him make the needed mistake to make our job to catch him.”

“Then you'll need to strike soon.” Robin said quietly knowing what he said was true.  Owain nodded. He knew what Robin was saying. They had to be careful.

 

~~~

 

Heirach was arrested.  On the same day that Robin found out that he and Lucina were expecting their second child.  Of course it was extremely early days so Robin kept it to just Lucina. He wondered how long it would take before the rest of the royal family realised that Robin was the way he was without him saying anything about that.  He chuckled softly. He'd wait and see. If he was anything like he was with Morgan, he'd be showing fairly early. Though he doubted very much that they would notice.

 

~~~

 

Things quieted down once Heirach was locked up.  The staggering evidence was enough to put him away for awhile.  Though Robin still did not rest easy. The man was resourceful and dangerous.

 

Not only that but there was still the issue of the unborn baby now growing with him- Robin was as nervous as he was excited.  Exactly like how he was with Morgan. The downside was that he was uncertain as to how he should broach such a topic. He sighed and an absent minded hand slipped down to his still flat stomach.  He was three days late. So it was very early days indeed. He sighed and reached for his phone, he had to speak with Aversa.

“Daddy?” Robin jolted slightly and he moved to kneel to Morgan's level,

“Morgan, did you need something sweetheart?” He said and Morgan suddenly hugged him.  Robin smiled softly and hugged his daughter,

“Is we going to see Auntie Avie and Uncle Invie?” She asked and Robin chuckled softly,

“Well, I was just about to ring Auntie Avie, so did you want to talk to her too?”

Morgan's face lit up, “Yes pwease!”

Robin smiled, “Good manners Morgan.  Now do you want to put in Auntie Avie's number or did you want me to?” he asked,

“I do.” Morgan said and Robin unlocked the phone.  The background was an adorable picture of both Lucina and Morgan when Morgan was about three months old, Morgan was smiling and Lucina was giggling, “It's Mummy and me!” Morgan said happily,

“Yeah, you know how much I love you and Mummy right Morgan?” Robin smiled as he pulled his daughter into an embrace,

“Lots and lots!” Morgan chanted and Robin kissed her forehead,

“That's right.  Lots and lots.” Robin said and tapped the phone icon.  Once he had the dial pad up Morgan frowned in concentration.  She would be starting school soon but it didn't hurt to start to teach her to recognise numbers or how to read.  He did give her a little help but she mostly got it herself. Robin felt a grin. She was such a clever child he couldn't help the little bit of pride he felt.  He knew Lucina would feel the same.

 

Aversa answered after a few rings and Morgan chirped about how much she was looking forward to her first day of school while Robin wondered how to tell Aversa without Morgan figuring out what was going on.  It was after a few minutes that he said, “Okay Morgan, can I speak with Auntie Avie for a bit?”

“Okay!” Morgan said, “I talk waiter Auntie Avie!”

She gave Robin his phone and ran off to find her mother.

 

“Hello Robin,” Aversa said, “I can't believe that she's grown so much!”

He smiled as Aversa gushed about how cute Morgan was he took a breath and said calmly, “I...may need to visit you for a check up.”

Aversa spoke calmly, “A check up?  Are you feeling alright little Bird?”

“I'm...a bit late.” Robin said calmly, and he waited patiently,

“Oh...I see.  Of course I can arrange an appointment, do you think you can swing by the clinic tomorrow?”

“I can.  Though we'll be taking Morgan to her school open day so she can get a feel for it.”

Aversa hummed, “Alright, I'll see you then little Bird.”

“See you then Avie.  Bye.”

 

~~~

 

After Robin hung up he quietly went to see where Morgan and Lucina were.  He smiled as he saw Lucina was sitting with Morgan, the latter having pulled out her favourite toys to play with and Lucina was helping Morgan- or at least trying to help Morgan- by containing the game as best as possible.  Robin cleared his throat and Morgan looked up, Lucina also turned to face him, “I just spoke with Avie,” he began, “and she's asked me to drop by the clinic for a check up.”

“Does that mean Daddy's sick?” Morgan asked and Robin smiled,

“No sweetheart, I'm okay, it's just that sometimes people need a check up to make sure that everything is working as it should.” he explained, “As you know it's Auntie Avie's job to make sure everyone is okay”

Morgan smiled then and raced forwards and hugged her father around his middle.  Robin smiled softly and Lucina stood up and joined their daughter, “Famiwy hug!” Morgan cheered and Robin felt a warm feeling in his heart.  A warmth that made him feel happy on the inside. A joy he felt he would do anything to protect.

 

~~~

 

The chill of the July air didn't put a damper on Morgan's spirit.  She and the other children were all gathered for Ylisstol Primary's Open Day, a day where the children would get to meet their teachers before the orientation week at the beginning of their first week.  Everyone wore name tags and Robin was chuckling softly as Morgan gripped their hands and seemed reluctant to go too far from her parents. The other children eventually ran around and played games with one another.  The teacher was a very sweet young woman, with strawberry blond hair and the most pale blue eyes Robin had ever seen. She smiled at everyone as they all filed into the classroom. She grinned at all of the children and once everyone was sat down she began,

“Hello everyone, I'm Felicia Glacier, and I'll be your teacher for next year.” Felicia said with a warm smile, “So we have some special games for everyone to play and we'll be showing you around the school as well.  Now are there any questions?” she asked and Robin nearly burst out laughing when Morgan raised her tiny little hand,

“Is we going to learn magic?”

Robin chuckled softly.  Of course Morgan would ask that.  Felicia blinked as Lucina tried not to giggle,

“Morgan…” Robin said with a small laugh, “I think that wasn't what Miss Glacier meant…” he was trying to keep from laughing.  A few of the parents looked confused but Felicia smiled,

“Well, there are some spells you _might_ be able to learn but you'll need to wait until you're a little bit older.” there was a few chuckles at that.  A few more when Morgan pouted.

“Aww no fairs!” Morgan whined and Robin spoke gently,

“You need a bit more time to have your mana reserves grow before you can learn how to do magic sweetheart.  I didn't start until I was in first grade.”

“But Daddy, I wanna learn how to do the floaty spell!” Morgan said.  There was a lot if chuckles at that and even Felicia giggled,

“Oh?  What you nean this floaty spell?” Robin asked with a mischievous grin, levating Morgan's chair level with his knees.  Morgan giggled in delight,

“Yes Daddy!  That one!”

Robin gently ruffled her hair as the chair floated back down to the ground, “You'll need to be quite a bit more grown up sweetheart.” said Robin,

“Aww.” Morgan pouted again, at least until one of the young girls said,

“Mummy, how come Daddy can't do that?”

Felicia was about to speak when Robin said calmly, “Most likely because he doesn't want to use magic.”

The girl made an ‘oh’ before the man spoke up,

“Come to think of it, you from Plegia?”

Robin chuckled, “Plegia is not the only place where magic comes from.  There are plenty of Plegians who can't or don't want to use magic. The aptitude comes from those who want to or can.”

Felicia smiled and said, “Well then, how about we have a tour of the kindergarten lunch area?”

 

~~~

 

By the time that they had to leave for Robin's appointment, Morgan had made friends with her entire class in less than the half hour.  The children were pretty much jealous that Morgan's father knew how to use magic and Robin was glad their parents didn't seem to mind. It seemed that the old scars from the Plegia/Ylisse war was finally healing at long last.  At least, Robin hoped so.

 

The drive to the clinic was quiet, Morgan's focus now drawn back to the fact that Robin was going for his ‘check up’.  Lucina had found it a bit surprising how perceptive their daughter could be. As they pulled up into a park Morgan spoke, “Are you sure you're not sick Daddy?”

Robin nodded, “Of course sweetheart.”

 

They came into the waiting area and Morgan was soon distracted by the toys that were there.  Lucina joined her and Robin chuckled as they were building a small tower of some kind or another.  He grinned. Then he spotted Camilla on the front desk, “Hey Cam,” Robin said calmly as possible, “I'm here to see Avie.”

Camilla smiled, “Well hello sweetie, it's been a while hasn't.  Just the usual check up hmm? Or is it something else?” her eyes had a mischievous glint and Robin gave a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Morgan was suitably distracted,

“I'd call it a hunch, more so than anything else.  Early days and all.” he said casually and Camilla's eyes widened slightly,

“Oh my.  I suppose the little one is going to be surprised hmm?”

“Well I'd rather not raise hopes for them to get dashed.” Robin admitted,

“Of course.” Camilla said with a nod, “It won't be too long.”

 

Robin sat near his wife and daughter, smiling at how adorable they both were.  He was content to simply wait. He was pretty sure it was a baby, but he'd rather be safe than sorry.  Besides he was due for his general check up, despite Morgan's anxiety over it.

 

When his name was called Robin promised it wouldn't take long and he followed Aversa.  When he sat down in the exam room, he was surprisingly calm.

 

~~~

 

“Okay, so you said last time we talked that you were late, so I'll have to have you go through a blood test-”

Robin grimaced, “I knew there was a damn needle somewhere in all of this.” Robin groaned, “I'm ninety five percent sure this is a baby...but, you're right Avie.  It is better to be safe than sorry.”

She nodded, “So apart from being late, have there been any other symptoms?” Aversa asked as she gently listened to Robin's breathing,

“Well...I've tended to not be too great  towards the evening and coffee makes it worse-” Robin began, as he thought about what he'd noticed, “and...I've kind of been tired a lot.” he admitted,

“I see.  Anything else little Bird?”

Robin drew in a deep breath, “Well...I have been having some...minor cravings.”

Aversa hummed and pulled out the medical staff, “Anything in particular?”

Robin frowned, “Now that you mention it...yeah.  The same stuff that I had when I was pregnant with Morgan, actually.”

He tried to relax, knowing what came next.  Aversa spoke, “Alright then. I won't be long.  I'll get Peri to come and help me. Try to relax little Bird.”

Robin grinned weakly.  He knew what was coming- and he didn't like it.

 

~~~

 

“All done~!” Peri said brightly and Robin blinked in surprise,

“Really?” he asked shocked,

“Yeap~!” the young nurse said happily, “I'm really good with needles so most people don't even feel them.  Avie will let you know the results as soon as they come through.”

Robin smiled, “Thank you Peri.”

The young woman smiled, “No problem~!”

 

~~~

 

The drive back to the Castle was quiet as Morgan fell asleep.  Robin spoke softly to Lucina, “I'm pretty sure we're going to have a second baby.  Avie seemed to think so too.”

Lucina smiled softly, “I wonder how Morgan would react?”

Robin chuckled softly, “She has been asking for a sibling since she could talk so...if I could hazard a guess, I'd say she'd be pretty excited.”

Lucina chuckled softly, “I can't remember how I felt when Brady was born.  Though I know we weren't exactly the closest of siblings, we still do care for one another.  Though I wasn't the best role model for him.” she sighed and Robin gently reached over and held her hand,

“You can't blame yourself for how things were.” Robin said gently, “You can only move forward, and try your best in the here and now.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan was the one who got Robin's phone and after talking with her auntie for a while, eventually found Robin.  “Daddy, Auntie Avie is on the phone!”

Robin chuckled, “Thanks sweetie-” he smiled then once she gave him the phone he said, “Hey Avie…uh huh...yeah…so then...ah...wait what?!  Are you kidding me?! Avie don't do that! You know I don't need a heart attack! Oh? Uh huh-” there was a pregnant pause, “So it is what I thought huh?  Umm...okay...yes I'm fine! Just...a little surprised is all...I didn't think that I'd missed that many...yeah...of course...are you sure Avie?...Well I can say that _is_ unexpected.  Yeah I'll talk later...of course we'll come over and see you and Inverse!  Avie...yeah...I know, I know. Well tell Father we'll see him on Grima's Day like always...and don't forget to tell him no alcohol!  I don't want the risk of...yes Avie, I'll be sure to tell them. Just try not to get too excited, we don't need too much partying…..Yeah talk soon.  Okay, bye Avie.”

Morgan looked up at her father as he grinned slightly, “Daddy?”

Robin smiled, “Come on kiddo, let's go find Mummy.  Looks like we're going to visit Aunty Avie and Uncle Invie.”

Morgan's face lit up and she cheered, “Yay!”

 

~~~

 

Robin drew in a deep breath and sat down with Morgan and Lucina at the table in their apartment.  He spoke, “So I just got off the phone with Avie-” he began and Lucina looked serious, he spoke choosing his words carefully, because he knew that they had yet to tell Morgan about the unique situation of her own birth.

“What did she say?” Lucina asked knowing that Robin was mildly uneasy,

“She said I was fine.” Robin said and Morgan tilted her head, as if she knew the atmosphere wasn't quite right,

“So then Daddy is okay?” Morgan asked and Robin smiled gently,

“Yes, however there is...something you need to know Morgan.  Mummy and I wanted to wait a little longer, for when you were a bit older-”

Morgan frowned confused, “Daddy?”

Lucina gently held Morgan's left hand as Robin held her right, Robin smiled gently, and Morgan looked between both of her parents.  It was Lucina that spoke, “Before you were born, Daddy had to carry you because I couldn't.”

Morgan tilted her head, her eyes slightly wide, “Weawwy?”

Robin nodded, “Yeah, really.” he said gently, knowing that as far as Morgan was aware, a woman carried a baby and not a man.  She had after all seen her auntie when she was pregnant with little Nicholas.

“But I thought only Mummys carry the babies?” Morgan said with a frown.  Robin chuckled softly,

“In most cases they do.” he confirmed, “You however are a very special case.” he explained and Morgan looked awed,

“So if Daddy carried me then how do I get to have a sibling?”

Lucina giggled, “The same way we had you.” Lucina said simply, “Though you were and are our little miracle.”

Morgan took a moment to absorb what her parents told her.  Robin could tell it didn't make too much sense but then Morgan surprised them both by smiling, then she pulled both her parents into a hug.  Robin smiled softly, “Which reminds me,” he said grinning, “I do believe someone keeps asking for a sibling.”

Morgan's head poked up, “Daddy!” she giggled as Robin gently tickled her,

“It'll be a few months yet but...there might be one arriving around early next year.”

Morgan's eyes went wide, “Really?!” she cried getting the word right for the first time, Robin smiled and nodded,

“Yes, really.” Robin said with a smile, “About seven months from now.”


	22. 21: Intermissions

Morgan skipped all the way to dinner while Robin tried not to get too ahead of himself.  He'd apparently missed _two_ cycles.  Which meant he'd be showing within the next couple of months, if not sooner.  He was not looking forward to it, though at least he had time to mentally prepare for it.  They had told Morgan that it was a bit early to tell anyone else and Robin was praying to Naga that their daughter would listen to them.  Simply because there was a conversation he wasn't sure he was ready for just yet.

 

~~~

 

Dinner went the usual way with Chrom talking with Lucina and Brady about an upcoming event which was a winter festival.  Robin tried to act as normal as possible, but the sick feeling was almost impossible to ignore. He did his best as Lucina spoke about what they needed to do, which outfits were required and where they were needed.  Robin was only half able to listen to the conversation, and he quietly excused himself as he began to feel nauseous.

 

He managed to make it to their apartments before the nausea really hit home.  Robin made himself lay down and focused on his breathing. He'd never been this bad when he was pregnant with Morgan.  It seemed that this baby was going to be quite a bit different from their sister.

 

~~~

 

“Is Robin okay?” Chrom asked concerned,

“Robin's just tired Father, after all that has happened over the last little while I don't blame him.” Lucina said calmly, and Maribelle frowned.  She and Chrom shared a look,

“He seemed a little pale.” Maribelle said, “Though the festival will be quite big this year so perhaps it's good he gets some rest.”

Lucina sighed inwardly and ate quietly.  She was worried about Robin. And she knew he'd been pretty bad over the last couple of months…she carefully set her fork down and Morgan turned to look at her mother, Lucina made her knife join her fork and Morgan knew that her mother was done eating.

 

Though Morgan was just a child there were some things she just _knew_ her mother did when she was worried about something.  The placement of the knife and fork was pretty clear. Morgan knew whenever the fork touched the plate first, her mother was worried and it usually wasn't because she didn't enjoy her meal.

 

~~~

 

On the last day of August, the Winter Festival had its official close.  A day where eyes were focused on Lucina and Robin. It was to be his first ‘official’ appearance as Prince Consort since they were introduced to Ylisse a few months ago, after Robin had protected Chrom and Lucina from harm.

 

Robin chose one of the more formal Plegian coats he had for the occasion.  It lacked the usual hood he liked to wear but it was formal enough for such an event.  The coat also concealed his slight baby bump, though most people would have assumed Robin was gaining weight, he didn't want to take chances and create wild assumptions based on very little evidence.

 

Morgan wanted to wear a coat like his but slightly more feminine which gave him the feeling she was going to be a girly girl when she was older.

 

In the end Morgan's coat was like her father's.  However it had both the Mark of Grima and Naga entwined into one emblem, which represented both her parents’ bloodlines.

 

Hopefully it would become a symbol of unity between both Grimleal and the Naga faithful.

 

~~~

 

The young journalist grinned.  He'd picked up some great pictures of Princess Lucina and Prince Robin with their daughter Princess Morgan.  The entwining of both the Mark of Grima and Naga was a nice touch.

 

Harry Bloom could not have asked for a more sweet moment then when Prince Robin had lifted Princess Morgan up so she could see the fireworks.  Princess Lucina had held the tiny one's hand while the little Princess had sat on her father's shoulders.

 

Harry was also slightly more perceptive than most and had noticed the Prince looking a little plump since his last official appearance, when he was announced as Prince Consort.

 

Harry decided instead however, to see if he could run a story about the likely school that Princess Morgan would be going to come the new year.  It would be enough to get his station noticed as perusing the truth. Better still maybe he'd be lucky enough to get an interview with the young royals and get them to slip up about the likely cause of the Prince's seemingly plump figure!  Or perhaps…

 

Harry grinned.  He was quite certain that little detail would come up sooner or later.

 

~~~

 

Late October bought calm days and pleasant weather.  It also bought Robin his old nemesis. Five months into his pregnancy and he was beginning to find it difficult to find things to wear that wouldn't spark rumours about his weight given how much his pregnancy was showing.  He groaned as he paced the bedchamber- really the only way to describe the room since it was so massive. Lucina was helping him as best she could, though Morgan was not exactly helping matters pleading to feel if her sibling was kicking.  Robin sighed and sat on the bed and Morgan gave her father a much needed hug. Lucina also joined in, “Hey, Robin, Lucina, ya alrigh’?” Brady asked and Robin realised that Chrom and Maribelle were there as well. He didn't think it had taken _that_ long to try and find something to-

“We're fine.” Lucina smiled softly.

“Your Highness,” A maid spoke and bowed, “You have a visitor.”

Lucina grinned at Robin's surprise, “Send her in.” Lucina smiled and Robin let out a sudden gasp of shock as the baby moved within him.  He tried to think of how to explain that one when Maribelle said,

“Might I speak with you for a bit Robin?”

Robin blinked and looked to Lucina.  She was just as surprised as he was, “Uh...sure…”

 

~~~

 

Robin was quite surprised when Maribelle joined him in the sitting room of his and Lucina’s apartment.  She gestured to him to sit and Robin carefully lowered himself into his favourite chair. Maribelle sat across from him and said rather calmly, “I suppose this is a conversation we need to have.” Robin tilted his head slightly and was surprised when Maribelle gently took his hand in her own, “I get the feeling it is something we've been needing to discuss, though I am not sure how it should be broached.”

Robin sighed  and said wearily, “What kind of topic?”

“You wouldn't happen to be pregnant would you?” Maribelle asked and Robin flinched, a fierce blush appearing over his face.  His mind was blank and Maribelle still hadn't let go of his hand, “I'm sorry if it was a bit forward-”

“No, no.” Robin said quickly, “It's...it's fine.  Just...a bit of a surprise that you kind of guessed without me having to say anything...I had...hoped to keep it quiet a little longer, just in case there was any complications or…”

Maribelle nodded, “Of course darling, but you shouldn't over exert yourself, I would hate for something to happen to you or the baby.” She said soothingly, “I trust you've at least been in contact with your regular doctor?” Robin nodded and Maribelle gave him a small relieved smile, “That's good.  Don't worry darling, knowing Chrom like I do, he'll be quite excited to know about it, though I would rather you tell him when you're ready.”

Robin nodded, “I think...I think it might be time, it'd be far better coming directly from me than other sources.” he said guessing Morgan may have either slipped up or there were some sharp eyed maids possibly spreading rumours, “Morgan knows already so…”

Maribelle smiled, “Shall we head back?” the Exalt Consort asked,

“Well we kind of do since the others may be wondering what the conversation was about…” Robin suggested with a slightly mischievous grin.

 

~~~

 

As Robin guessed there were a few worried glances but when he gave a small smile Lucina relaxed, “So what was that all about?” Chrom asked surprised that Robin seemed calm,

“Not all that much.  Just that Morgan's going to have a sibling soon.” Robin said.  Lucina blushed slightly,

“So then Mother knows?” Lucina asked and Maribelle nodded,

“Knows about the sibling?” Chrom asked, “Say how…?”

Robin sighed, “About the usual way you'd expect one to come.”

“Oh.  Erm...I guess that makes sense but…”

Lucina chuckled, “What Robin means is that he's currently carrying our second child.”

Chrom and Brady both gaped at Lucina, “Wait...wha?” Brady said, as he processed what his sister had just said,

“Really?” Chrom asked curiously.  Of course he'd not expected it to be like that, having assumed that Robin was a normal man.  Robin snorted,

“Well I suppose you could say Lucina and I are alike in more ways than the surface would suggest.” he shrugged and the realisation set in.

 

Chrom was going to have a second grandchild and Morgan was likely birthed by Robin.  It was surprisingly obvious, now that Chrom was made aware. Which meant the first time he'd met Robin…

 

Chrom had a large grin on his face.  As the initial confusion was past Chrom was quickly as Maribelle predicted, as excited as Morgan about the as yet unborn child.

 

Brady grumbled about needing to find his own love but the grin was more telling as he was very happy for them both- with a lot of pieces falling into place all the while.

 

Morgan was on cloud nine of course since she was well aware of the yet to arrive sibling.

 

It was to a heartwarming scene that Cherche arrived and she smiled, “How charming~!” she cooed.

“Hello Cherche.” Lucina smiled, “I have a minor favour to ask.”

Cherche smiled, “Does it involve me getting to design entire wardrobes?”

Chrom looked between the pair, “All the wardrobes you like.” Lucina said, “As well free publicity.”

Cherche smiled even wider, “I like the sound of that.  It would most certainly help my work that's for sure. Who would have thought I'd get the pleasure of designing clothes for the Crown Princess and Prince Consort of Ylisse!” Cherche cooed, “This is quite the step up from being forced to flee Rosanne as refugees!  Virion will be quite happy.”


	23. 22: A New Arrival

It was a quiet December morning as the heat climbed.  Robin lay, groaning softly as he tried to find a cool spot.  He was heavily pregnant and as he lay under a fan. His eyes half closed as he dosed.  They were supposed to be getting ready for Naga's Day and the new tradition of the royals opening the castle to the public, Chrom looking forward to getting to meet people, something Emmeryn would have liked.  Robin kind of wished he didn't have to be so heavily pregnant for such an event, though to be fair the Castle was actually quite cool in some places.

 

Robin let out a low discontented moan.  His back ached really horrifically and he could barely stand without feeling like he was going to fall over.  Now that his feet were up he gave a sigh. They hurt too. He almost didn't see Lucina come and sit on the small ottoman near where his feet were resting at the bottom of the chase lounge.  He heard her chuckle softly, “Rough day love?” asked Lucina as she gently loosened Robin's boots. Robin sighed,

“It could be less painful.”

Lucina chuckled softly, “Well then, we'll just have to change that won't we?” she asked with a small smile as she gently massaged his feet.  Robin let out a contented sigh,

“Mmm...that feels nice…” Robin's eyes closed in contentment.  He allowed a hand to rest on his swollen stomach and could feel their baby moving inside of him.  Robin was beginning to feel relief. His back pain lessened and the sore spots on his feet were being tenderly cared for, he couldn't ask for more.  He felt his eyelids drop a couple of times before sleep claimed him.

 

~~~

 

Naga's Day came fairly quickly and Robin was in the thick of the celebrations.  The new coat Cherche had designed for him was wonderfully cool and didn't make him feel overweight.  Naturally with an impending royal birth in sight there was plenty of excitement among the people of Ylisse and to Robin's surprise, plenty of excitement among the Plegians as well.  He was currently talking with some Plegians who'd made Ylisse their home since the civil war broke out, Lucina stood by his side and knew enough Plegian to follow what was being said.  She also made sure Robin wasn't on his feet for too long as she knew how bad his pain could get if he didn't rest.

 

After the last round of people Lucina managed to get Robin and Morgan to a quiet alcove within the main hall.  Robin because he was starting to feel pain lace its insidious way up his back and Morgan so that she was close to her parents that they could keep an eye on her.

“I'm amazed at how well people seem to be taking all of this.” Robin said letting out a sigh of relief once he was able to sit down and take weight off both his feet and back.  He let out another sigh when Lucina gently massaged his lower back, “I'm glad we were finally able to rest.” he half moaned, “I'm pretty sure it was only going to get worse.”

Morgan spoke, “Is my baby sibling moving Daddy?”

Robin smiled gently, “You want to feel?” he asked and Morgan scooted over,

“Yes pwease Daddy!” The eager cry making Robin grin widely.  Morgan was both as curious as she was fascinated by the experience, doubtless because it was the only way she could connect with her younger sibling for now.  Her eyes lit up when she felt the kick.

 

Robin felt it too, just as he had before when Morgan was born.  A strange yet welcome nudge at first, a sign that life was growing inside him.  The more the baby moved the more they were able to bond with them. Lucina's hand joined Morgan's and Robin chuckled, “I think this little one is going to be quite the athlete.” he grinned,

“You never know, Morgan might be too given how much she moved before she was born.” Lucina giggled.  It was the kind of tender moment that was both informal and intimate.

 

~~~

 

That Naga's Day night, a news story ran on one of Ylisse's most popular television news stations.  A young yet familiar journalist was standing outside the main gate of the Castle in front of a camera crew.  He was honoured to be running the story. He also wanted to make sure it was as respectful as possible.

 

“ _ Now we're going to cross over to Harry Bloom who is currently outside the Ylisstol Castle.  So Harry how's things now that the celebrations are starting to pick up _ ?”

He smiled at the cameraman and crew and said, “Very well, actually.” Harry spoke into the microphone, “We have word that the Organisers of this event are planning the New Year Celebrations to coincide with the Plegian Religious Calendar as a combined celebration, of which Princess Lucina and Prince Robin with their daughter Princess Morgan, will start the early fireworks officially.  Of course we can confirm that this will be the last public appearance of Prince Robin as a new royal will be born very soon.”

There were grins from the crew and Harry then continued,

“Of course the official word from sources within the Castle say that it is expected that Prince Robin will most likely be breaking with Royal Tradition and Protocol and be in the care of a private doctor instead of the usual Castle Clerics.

 

The Royal Spokesperson has confirmed this to be the case and has also thanked all of the well wishers for both their kind words of support and the gifts that have been sent in from not just Ylisse but Plegia as well.  Back to you Mark.”

The crew cheered and whooped as they celebrated Harry's perfect delivery.  Harry smiled. He hoped the news would be well received.

 

~~~

 

It was the last day in December and Robin was praying to Naga he could get through the last official appearance as Prince Consort before the baby was born.  It was a little late for Morgan to be up, however they did have a ceremony to open. Robin waddled as best he could, though by now he knew he was fairly close and likely to give birth any time.  He'd been having plenty of Hick's contractions and they near took his breath away just like last time. Though Robin knew he was ready for them, they still forced him to slow down. He smiled softly as Morgan was bouncing with excitement, she'd already declared  _ she _ was going to start the fireworks.  He grinned as Lucina said they all would start them together and Morgan could not stop grinning and being her excited self.  He noticed that there were a few worried glances from some people. Mostly aimed at him oddly enough. Though he simply smiled reassuringly.  As long as he was with his family he'd be alright.

 

~~~

 

The countdown was done and Robin helped Morgan reach the button as he, Lucina and Morgan pushed it down together.

 

At first it was silent, then a whistle heralded the first firework.  A spectacular BOOM sounded as an explosion of colour lit up the night sky.  More fireworks followed and Robin smiled as he pulled his family in close so that they could watch it.  He noticed the patterns of each explosion were of both Naga and Grima, a significant change from the usual version of celebrations.  This year seemed to be a year where there was going to be a degree of unity between two countries who had once been in a horrific war.  Robin prayed to both the divine dragon and the fell dragon for the first time in his life. A prayer that there would finally,  _ finally _ be peace between the two nations at long last.

 

~~~

 

Morgan was very tired after the fireworks had ended.  She had fallen asleep while being carried in Lucina’s arms.  The young couple having arrived to the Castle with Robin calmly waddling along quite slowly.  There was no rush and he was well aware he needed to take it easy.

 

Eventually they arrived to Morgan's room and gently lay the girl into her bed and tucked her in.  Robin let out a low grunt of discomfort as he tried not to bend too much. “You alright love?” Lucina asked,

Robin had not moved for a full five minutes, “Yeah...I'll...I'll be okay.” Robin was panting slightly, and Lucina gently braced Robin as he tried to get up.  He was relieved she was there to help.

 

Towards midnight, Robin couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable and he almost rung Aversa it was that bad.  He went to get up and felt a familiar and mildly shocking sensation. “Lucina…” Robin called softly as his wife was on the balcony outside their room.  Almost instantly she came inside,

“Are you okay love?”

Robin paled slightly as he felt the all too familiar harsh and sudden wave of pain, “I think…” Robin said, “I think my waters just broke.”

An explosion sound just as Robin said it and Lucina's eyes widened.  She quickly called Aversa as Robin tried to calm his breathing to stop himself from panicking.  She had closed the ornate Rosanne style doors to block out the worst of the noise.

 

~~~

 

Aversa arrived with everything she needed to help Robin as he was in labour.  She'd even pulled in a couple of clerics as well as a midwife from her own clinic who happened to be working a night shift, just in case Robin went into labour.  He was braced up with Lucina by his side as wave after wave of pain from the contractions brought him low. He could barely get a breath in and it was a much more difficult birth than Morgan's had been.

 

Three hours into the New Year and finally the new Prince of Ylisse was born.  The birth was difficult due to the baby's size. Robin was sobbing softly as he was quite happy to finally be able to hold their son.  In addition, much like how Lucina's body had responded to Morgan's birth it once again responded to baby Mari's needs. To the surprise of the cleric on duty who had assumed Robin would have been the one to lactate, or to need a wet nurse.  The young couple knew Morgan would be quite happy to finally be able to hold her sibling for the first time.

 

~~~

 

Chrom was informed of the new prince's birth over breakfast, as he Maribelle and Brady had been waiting for Robin, Morgan and Lucina to join them.  A maid had informed them and with less than regal haste they made their way to meet the new arrival. They came just as Morgan was getting to hold her little sibling.  She grinned widely as the little one gripped her finger, “Mummy, is Daddy going to be okay?” Morgan asked briefly turning to face Lucina. Robin it seemed was still in bed, he chuckled and said,

“I'm okay sweetheart, just...a little tired is all.” Chrom had to admit, Robin did look exhausted.  A couple of clerics were holding their heal staves up and Chrom spoke,

“Well I'm glad you're all alright.”

Robin smiled tiredly, “Mari was a little earlier than we thought, but Avie said we'll be okay.  I apparently need to rest for a few days, so nothing too major.”

Chrom smiled, “Well then we will probably have to make an announcement then.”


	24. Epilogue: Peace

The history of the Exalts and Ylisse's Royal Family was a history that most people knew about.  Though not many people were aware of the intimate details.

 

When Exalt Lucina was crowned, the streets of Ylisstol were crowded with people who wanted to see the new Exalt and her Consort Robin.  They were unaware that Lucina was once Marth, or that Robin was one Reflet. They only knew what they saw. A new Exalt and her husband.

 

The former Exalt Chrom had chosen to step down, but he continued to provide his advice and support.  His wife Maribelle went on to become a magistrate as she'd always dreamed of. Brady eventually was able to meet a lovely young lady and the pair married in a quiet ceremony.

 

Princess Morgan has as close to a normal upbringing as possible and she proved to her parents that she was most certainly a she.

 

Her brother became Prince Marth, stating that he wanted to carry that part of his mother.  Both Robin and Lucina supported his decision, and did their best to help him.

 

In all of the history of the Ylissean Royal family there had never been a Plegian/Ylissean marriage.  Until Robin and Lucina. The Exalt and her Consort dedicated their lives to bringing the two nations together in peace, as well as creating a better world for those in need.

 

An old Manakete smiled as the news reached her.  At her side was an equally old dragon, a very...familiar dragon, “I see that at long last, your wish has come true, Grima.” She turned to smile at it, and the dragon spoke calmly,

“I told you Naga, that all the humans needed was time.  My children and yours can make a truly wonderful world when they cast aside what makes them different, do you not see?”

The Manakete smiled again, “Indeed.  I do see. Thank you Grima.”

The dragon snorted softly, “No, thank you, Naga.  It has been an eternity since we were able to talk like this and see a peace well earned.”

Naga smiled even wider, “So my friend, what do you plan on doing now?”

Grima looked thoughtful, “I shall most likely return to my slumber.  The humans do not need our powers as they once did, though I will continue to bless my children.”

Naga sighed, “Perhaps, then...I may join you.”  She looked into the still crystal waters and saw the gentle smile of her child, her forseer and Grima's child beside her.  The tender moment between them made Naga happy. “They know I will always hear them. My children need only call for me and I will be there.”

Her head lay down near the pool and her eyes closed.  The last thing she saw before she began to dream was a happy life ahead of the two she saw.  And Naga was happy. She felt the dragon's wings wrap around her and felt the warmth between them and they slept.


End file.
